The Misadventures of the Organization
by MOTTAINAI
Summary: When a Nobody and Somebody join the Organization, what kind of chaos could happen? How about slumber parties, high heel races, late night grocery trips, proposals, stranded ships and love triangles. And it gets better. AXELxOCxZEXION, MARLUXIAxOCxSAIX
1. So It Begins

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_So It Begins_

* * *

><p>The walls of the castle seemed as bleak as the lifeless white they were painted. The rooms empty, the halls motionless. No hope, no life, no joy. Holding many secrets in its day, the castle stood silent as though it had never been inhabited.<p>

A black and purple smoking portal appearing in one of the rooms broke the quiet and desolate atmosphere. Stepping out of the portal, a man with red spiky hair smiled as he took in his surroundings. "Well, it's almost like home here…" he said, stretching his arms slightly.

A girl followed him out of the portal, frowning. "But it doesn't look like anyone's home, Axel…" she pointed out, brushing aside a lock of her long, brown hair.

"What is that?" The girl that walked out behind her and the red haired man followed her outstretched finger. "It looks like they left a note! I wonder what it says… Judging by the handwriting it looks like they wrote it in a hurry… Why don't you read it Chelly?" the girl suggested, her green eyes lit with excitement.

Reaching out and taking the note, Chellexim, who was known as Chelly by her friends, glanced over it. "It looks like Demyx's handwriting…"

Axel looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, definitely Demyx. I can't read a thing on here…"

"Pish posh," Chelly dismissed. "I can read it perfectly. It says 'Raccoon to walrus that never wore'. Hm…never wore what I wonder…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it says…"

"Well, if you're so smart, you read it," she said, thrusting the note into his hands.

"Maybe it's a ransom note… or suicide? Oh dear…"

"I'm pretty sure if one of the Organization members wanted to commit suicide, they'd just try to leave, Leximy. They'd be a Dusk in no time," Axel pointed out, glancing at the note. "Okay, that first word is 'returned' not 'raccoon'."

Chelly snatched back the letter. "Okay, I got this... 'Returned to…the World…that Never…Was…?' Oh! They just went back home to the castle. Silly me," she said, opening a portal. "We're going to have to give Demyx some penmanship lessons when we get back…"

Axel nodded. "Agreed."

Sighing Leximy slumped her shoulders. "All this teleporting is making me light headed. Can't we just stay in one place?"

Chelly smiled. "Too bad!" she said, pushing her into the portal.

"That's more like it," Axel said, walking through the portal.

Giving the room a quick glance over, Chelly followed suit and walked through the portal, leaving the quiet, white room in silence.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the portal, Leximy found herself in the middle of a large room with tall chairs; everything was white, minus the black robe wearing people sitting in them. "Oh hello…am I interrupting something? Excuse me, I'll just…"<p>

"What is this nonsense!" one of the men shouted, frowning; he had a large 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face.

"Hey, Saix, don't be rude to our guest!" Chelly said with a wag of her finger.

"We found your note, Demyx," Axel said, opening a small portal and placing the note inside it.

"I'm glad you guys came!" the man with the light brown mullet said with a large grin.

Another member, the only other girl in the room, rested her chin on her fists. "I'm surprised they could…your chicken scratch isn't legible…"

"Hey! I spent time writing that note, Larxene! It looked beautiful, man…" he retorted, crossing his arms. "I'm sure Chelly could read it!"

Chelly opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a snort.

"What?" Demyx asked, glaring at Saix.

"You called her 'Chelly'. Does she look like a Somebody to you?"

Chelly smiled slightly. "It's just a nickname Saix! It's similar to my Somebody name back in my home world with magical alchemy..."

Demyx smiled smugly at Saix as the blue haired man looked around, obviously having lost interest in the topic. "Where's Xemnas…? He's never late…"

Feeling a bit out of place, Leximy opened a portal and appeared in one of the two empty chairs in the room. "So…what are you guys doing in here? It's so…clean and white…"

Before anyone had a chance to respond, a man with long silver hair and slightly tan skin appeared next to her in the same chair. "And who is this?"

"Oh…is this your seat? I didn't know anyone was sitting here…" Leximy replied without moving.

"Yes…that would be _my_ seat. Please, remove yourself so we can commence with this meeting."

"Oh, alright…" Leximy mumbled. "Anything for the old man with the bad tan…"

Xemnas frowned and looked at his other Organization members. "Who brought her here?"

Axel and Chelly were the first to react; they both pointed accusingly at Larxene.

"I did not!" she exclaimed, clenching her teeth and shooting them a glare.

"Just kidding," Chelly said, magically creating, or transmuting, two new chairs for her and Leximy. "There we go!"

She opened a portal for them both, and walked through her own. "Hey! Mine's next to Axel's!" she said, waving at him; Axel turned and waved back.

Leximy sighed as the portal in front of her opened. "Another portal? You've got to be kidding me…" she said, but went through it anyway. "Hello," she said turning to the man next to her who had long, pink hair. "You smell pretty."

The man smiled and ran his black gloved hand through his luscious hair. "Thank you…I wash my hair with rose scented shampoo."

Axel rolled his eyes. "She's the one who bought it for you for Christmas, Marluxia."

"Well…she commented on how I smell, so I was giving her the reason why I smelled so lovely!"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? Xemnas grows impatient," Saix said, glancing at Xemnas who was gripping the arm rests of his chair impatiently.

"What? The Mad Hatter?" Leximy asked.

Saix turned to give her a puzzled look.

"Oh, I think I heard you wrong…. Matter at hand…gotcha…sorry…you may continue."

Saix held back a smile as he turned to listen to the Superior.

"Thank you for your…permission," Xemnas said, a little unsure.

Chelly clapped. "She's so kind…"

Xemnas cleared his throat. "So…because this is the first day of the new year, I've decided we'd all do something special to celebrate…"

"Are we going to get puppies? I could use one in my room!" Chelly interrupted, looking hopefully at them.

"We will not have those abominations in the castle," Saix said.

"Is Saix afraid of dogs?" Axel said with a smirk. "I'm sure you could knit them a pretty sweater."

Saix widened his eyes slightly at him before turning to Leximy with a glare. She responded with a sweet smile.

Xemnas cleared his throat once more, a little loudly this time to regain the floor. "Anyway…as I was saying… I thought it'd be fun if we-"

"Can we decorate the castle?" Demyx suddenly exclaimed.

"That'd take a long time to decorate and even longer to take all the decorations down! …make Larxene do it!" Chelly said, pointing at her.

Larxene turned and glared at her. "Bite me."

"No thanks. You wouldn't taste that nice… you're too bitter," she responded, challenging her glare with a smirk.

"Cat fight?" Axel suggested with a smile.

"Oh! Oh! Let's have a jello fight!" Leximy suddenly said. "Xigbar, you can cook right?"

All eyes in the round room turned to the man with the eye patch and a pony tail, who smiled. "I have been known to dabble in the art of cooking…"

"Why in the world would we have a jello fight? This room is white, and it's going to stay that way," Saix ordered.

"Whoever participates has to clean it up?" Chelly suggested with a shrug.

"Is flaming jello accepted?" Axel asked.

"Only if it's thrown at Larxene!" Demyx said, quickly ducking as a knife was thrown at him.

"Why always so violent, Larxene?" Leximy asked. "Always with the knives and the throwing…why not pillows? No one gets hurt with pillows…"

"That gives me an idea," Marluxia said. "How about we have a slumber party! I just got these great flower print pajamas…with footies!"

"That sounds like a great idea! I vote p-jays and stuffed animals…" Leximy agreed.

"I'll bring the cake," Xigbar added.

"It is a full moon…I am feeling a bit crazy, why not? Let's have some fun," Saix agreed with a cough.

"Yay! This'll be fun!" Chelly said.

"We'll have to have marshmallows," Axel said, holding up a flame in his hand with a smile.

"I'll sit back and play my Sitar while you guys eat, it'll be like dinner with music!" Demyx said.

"It _will_ be dinner with music, not _like_," Larxene said, rolling her eyes.

"That reminds me of dinner theater…" Chelly said.

"Dinner theater?" Saix repeated.

Chelly nodded. "It's just like it sounds. People eat and watch other people perform."

"We can have a talent show, too! Chelly and I can sing a duet, Axel, you can eat fire, and Saix can sew the costumes, and Larxene can do standup comedy!" Leximy exclaimed.

"I don't do comedy," Larxene protested.

Chelly, Leximy, Axel and Demyx responded by bursting into laughter.

"She's so funny…" Chelly giggled.

Axel pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. "Gets me every time…"

Larxene sat back, crossed her arms and sulked in her chair.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Xemnas shouted, before sighing. "I guess that'll work…"

Another member with long, black dreadlocks crossed his arms and scowled. "How childish…"

"Someone should challenge Xaldin to a frowning contest!" Chelly said, pointing at the man.

"I want to sword fight Xigbar!" Leximy said.

"Sword…fight? I don't do swords, Luv Pea."

"But you're a pirate… All pirates can use swords, don't be silly."

"…pirate?"

"Save your breath, Leximy," Demyx said. "We've already tried to get him to admit it, but he just won't!"

Xigbar turned to Demyx with a confused expression. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"Well…we'll just give him a sword and see how he fares," Chelly said.

Xigbar smiled. "Good luck with that."

"Let's get going. To the bed room!" Leximy said, striking a super hero pose. "I've got some horror movies that'll really get this party started." She laughed. "Like, Twelve Ways to Fix a Carrot. It gave my friend Vaughn nightmares for weeks!"

Chelly laughed. "Sounds like a real scary movie…"

"Carrots? That's not scary…" Axel said, looking at the two girls in confusion.

"The way Larxene uses them is!" Demyx said before whisper really loudly, "She hides knives in them!"

"Okay, everyone get their pajamas on and…wait, which bedroom?"

"I believe Xemnas has the largest room," Axel said.

"Who, me? You can't be serious…my room isn't suited for all of you and…really…?" Xemnas said.

"Is it just me, or is he hiding something?" Leximy asked, raising and eyebrow. "Whoa! Did you see that? I didn't know I could do that…"

"What Xemnas is trying to say is…his room is very…messy…" Saix said.

"Saix! How could you betray me in such a way!"

"I – I don't know…she used some kind of power!" Saix said, pointing accusingly at Leximy. "What ARE you?"

Leximy smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything, honestly, I think you just wanted to tell me…"

"Let's just use Lexaeus and my room, we can push the beds together! You don't mind, do you?" Demyx asked, turning to Lexaeus.

Instead of talking, Lexaeus stared at him.

"Then it's settled! Their room is the next largest, so it should be fine," Chelly said with a nod.

"I've never understood why they got the second largest room in the house…" Axel said.

"Because we're special," Demyx replied with a proud smile.

Larxene rested her chin on her fists once again, clearly showing her boredom. "You can say that again…"

Marluxia suddenly turned to glare at Saix, who glared back.

"Staring contest, yay!" Leximy said happily. "Whoever wins gets to take my hand in marriage!"

"What?" Saix and Marluxia said in synch, turning to look at her.

"Awh, you both lose…I guess I'll have to marry Chelly… sorry Chelly…"

Chelly snapped her finger and frowned. "Drat, I was hoping for Lexaeus," she said, turning to him. "He has such a way with words…"

Lexaeus made no expressions, nor sounds; he just stared at her, without saying anything.

Axel looked around. "Someone please tell me she's kidding…"

"Wait, I say we get a do-over!" Marluxia said.

"Yes, that seems fair. We were…caught off guard!"

"Never let your guard down!" Chelly scolded.

"Let's get going, you two can have a death match later, don't worry," Leximy said, smiling and disappearing.

Chelly gave Axel a wave goodbye before disappearing in a flash of black.

As soon as the black disappeared, Lexaeus let out a breath of relief. "Ah, now that they're gone, I can start talking again…"

"Please tell me she was kidding, Lexaeus!" Axel said.

Lexaeus smiled at him before disappearing. Axel frowned, rolled up one of his sleeves and disappeared as well.

"Slumber party, slumber party," Demyx sang happily before disappearing.

Marluxia turned to glare at Saix. "I'll see you. Lexaeus's room. Be there."

"We all will be there…" Saix pointed out.

"Well…good…"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Good!"

Xemnas shook his head. "This is not good…"


	2. Games

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Games_

* * *

><p>Outside of Demyx and Lexaeus' room, the Organization stood, wondering if they should enter, knowing the two girls were already there. With a smile, Demyx promptly pushed his way into the front of everyone and opened the door.<p>

The scene before them made them stop and stare, unable to do much more than that.

Chelly and Leximy sat upon a large mountain of pillows, as if on Zeus' throne of clouds.

Marluxia was the first to speak. "May I ask where you two were able to gather so many pillows so quickly? Or maybe the correct question would be how?"

"No, you may not," Leximy replied.

"Magic!" Chelly said with a smile.

"…right…" Marluxia said; he walked over by Leximy.

Saix followed suit, and sat on the other side of her. Axel sauntered over to Chelly, and leaned toward her. "There's going to be a fight soon, just you wait," he whispered.

Chelly followed his gaze to Marluxia and Saix who glared at each other over Leximy, who didn't notice. "Oh dear…as long as the pillows are saved!" Chelly replied, hugging one of them. "They're so soft!"

"Hey, that looks fun!" Demyx exclaimed, climbing up the mountain of pillows.

"Oh! I don't think there's enough roo-" Leximy started, but was interrupted by the pillows tumbling down; everyone was sent crashing down onto Larxene and Xemnas.

"Save the children!" Leximy shouted in her quiet voice, grabbing a hold of Chelly's arm as if to protect her.

"I am not a child!" Chelly said, pretending to cry.

"There, there…" Axel said, patting her shoulder.

"How childish…" Xaldin said.

"I'm not childish!" Demyx said, emerging from the pillow pile and smacking him with a pillow.

"Demyx, that's not a good id-" Chelly started to say before Axel cut in. "Pillow fight!" he announced.

Everyone in the room turned to the closest person with a sly glance before grabbing a pillow and attacking them.

"I don't know about thi-" Chelly said before being smacked in the face with a pillow by Demyx. "Okay…now you're in for it."

Reaching down and grabbing a pillow, she started chasing him through the pillow pile.

Leximy stood off to the side, watching everyone. "Yes, yes… Pillow fights are all fun and games until someone loses an eye…"

"What is this nonsense? You can't lose an eye via pillow," Saix said; while he spoke he furiously slapped Marluxia in the face with his pillow.

"My eye!" Demyx suddenly yelped.

"I told you so."

"Larxene, did you put knives in a pillow case?" Axel asked with a sigh.

"Why no, my dear…" she replied, petting his face.

Suddenly Chelly came up behind her and knocked her over with a pillow. "Oh sorry…I tripped?" she said with a smile before jumping back into the pillow pile.

"This isn't how we're settling this!" Marluxia exclaimed, smacking the back of Saix's head with a pillow; Saix turned and tried to block his continuous attacks.

Making his way to the top of the mountain, Xemnas proudly sat upon the highest pillows, smiling down at the – his – Organization. However, his reign on the puffy white throne was short lived as he felt himself beginning to slip down. A few more pillows below him disappeared before he finally sunk somewhere underneath all of the feathery pillows. Xigbar stood up and replaced the pillows, sitting in Xemnas' stead. "Looks like someone has been dethroned," he said with a smile.

Leximy sighed. "I'm going to get my pajamas on. When I get back, you guys better not be in your underwear like a bunch of sorority girls… no one wants to see that," she said, shuddering at the thought of Xemnas exposing his orange chest.

"I'd better go put mine on, too…" Chelly said, surfacing from the white sea of pillows and joining Leximy outside of the room.

Saix dropped his pillow and turned to Marluxia. "So you're wearing your very feminine pajamas?"

Marluxia glared at him. "Why? Leximy loves them."

"Maybe on herself…" Saix muttered.

Suddenly Leximy peeked her head in. "No, he's right, I love them," she said before disappearing.

Saix crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Does anyone else think that was odd? Are they spying on us?" Axel asked.

"No!" Chelly replied from out in the hallway.

The Organization heard their footsteps run down the hallway before anyone spoke.

"It appears so," Xigbar said with a smile.

"Let's go spy on them and see how they like it!" Demyx proposed.

"They're changing Demyx…" Axel said before pausing and smiling. "Okay, let's go."

"Axel!" Demyx said, hitting him over the head with a pillow. "They're ladies and should be treated as such!"

"I was just kidding, calm down!"

Xaldin shook his head and opened his mouth to talk when Xigbar interrupted. "How childish," he said, smiling at Xaldin. "Am I right?"

"Hmph," Xaldin replied with his arms crossed and a slight nod.

* * *

><p>In the ladies changing room, Leximy, Chelly, and Larxene stood around, deciding on what they'd wear that evening.<p>

"What pajamas do you think I should wear?" Leximy asked, holding up two choices; one was a frilly lace night gown, and the other was a shirt with a cute little _Mamepyon_ on it and black sweats.

Looking in one of the closets, Larxene looked carefully over her decisions before picking one out. Still holding her choices up, Leximy turned and watched her as she pulled out a pink Nighty with Hello Kitty on it. "What are you staring at?" Larxene asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing… I just… didn't expect that from you…"

"Well, you should always expect the unexpected," she replied, turning away to change.

"I don't know what to wear! Leximy! Pick one for me!" Chelly said before pausing. "Wait…that'd probably not be a good idea…"

* * *

><p>In the men's changing room, each person was taking out their own pajamas and putting them on, some showing them off, others…not so much.<p>

"I like my blue pajamas!" Demyx said as he smiled at his reflection; he wore a blue top and bottom with black musical notes all over.

"It looks like you're having some trouble Xemnas, do you need any help…?" Saix asked.

"Well…I…I sleep in the nude you see, I don't own any pajamas…"

"Would you like to borrow some of mine?" Marluxia asked.

"O—kay, I think that's enough information for me," Axel said as he put on his red and black pajamas, and grabbing Demyx's hand. "Let's go wait out in the other room…"

"See you all soon!" Demyx waved until he was out of sight.

"Hmph…" Xaldin snorted, looking at himself in the mirror; he wore all black pajamas.

"You look lovely," Xigbar complimented.

Xaldin turned and noticed Xigbar's pajama bottoms had parrots on them. "And you're sure you're not a pirate?"

"I don't understand where everyone is getting that…"

* * *

><p>"You know what would be fun?" Leximy said as she placed her hands on her hips to show off her <em>Mamepyon<em> shirt. "We should give each other pedicures! I'm sure the guys would love that!"

"I have always wanted to braid Axel's hair…" Larxene said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure he'd appreciate that…" Chelly said, pulling a lacy pink top over her head to compliment the white sweats she wore. "He puts way too much gel in it for the braids to form correctly…"

Larxene replied with a shrug. "We'll just get Demyx to pour water on his head so the gel comes out…"

"Pink for Marly… Blue for Demyx… Chelly, do you think Axel would prefer red or black? Ooh, I have fire decals! Perfect…"

Chelly clapped approvingly. "That's wonderful, I'm sure they'll appreciate this."

Leximy nodded and looked over her things. "Okay… I'm ready. This is going to be so much fun! We can play Truth or Dare, too! Ooh, maybe we can play Spin the Bottle, and 7 Minutes in Heaven…"

"Don't you need an even number of Boys vs. Girls? Did you forget that there are only three of us?" Larxene asked.

"No, I didn't… That's why it's fun, silly."

"Well, Marluxia counts as a girl, too, right? So there are four of us. Should we hurry? We've been in here quite a while…" Chelly added nervously.

* * *

><p>"Don't I look lovely?" Marluxia asked as he admired himself in the mirror.<p>

Saix looked down at his own pajamas that were decorated with small, yellow moons. "I think I look better…"

Marluxia turned to him and glared. "We'll just ask Leximy which one she thinks looks better."

With that, he stormed out of the changing room and into the bedroom; the rest of the men soon followed.

Demyx sat on the bed dramatically and sighed. "What's taking them so long? We have to decide what we're doing next!"

"They're still getting ready, Demyx. Should we go check on them?" Axel asked.

Demyx picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. "We already went over this!"

"They're probably putting on makeup or something. They have to look pretty for us boys," Marluxia said, batting his eyelashes.

"Maybe you should join them," Saix said, to which Marluxia's face lit up. "…bad idea…forget I said anything…"

"This is turning ugly…" Axel said before glancing at Xemnas.

"Don't look at me when you say something like that!"

"Sorry…my bad?"

"Tick, tock…tick, tock…" Demyx sang.

"That only works if you're pressuring someone to hurry…when they can hear you," Xigbar pointed out.

"Darn," Demyx said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly the door flew opening, revealing Leximy with an arm full of nail polish. "Surprise!"

"Moral of the story: be careful what you wish for," Xigbar said.

Chelly, and Larxene closely followed Leximy into the room.

"Well, at least there's a moral to this story! Kids have to take something from it…" Chelly said with a knowing nod.

"How about: When you're with friends, you can have a better time!" Demyx suggested as a pillow was shoved into his face.

"Still think that?" Axel asked as Demyx wiggled away from the pillow.

As the three girls were in the room, Roxas entered the room. "What's…going…on?"

"I thought we were missing someone…" Chelly said, turning to him. "Hurry and get your pajamas on, Roxas! We're having a slumber party!"

"Crap, I don't have a color for you, Roxas!" Leximy said.

"Run…run while you still can…" Xaldin called out to him.

"You're scaring Xaldin…? Wow, I've got to stick around to see this…I'll be back soon," he said, running toward the guys' changing area.

As he left the room, Chelly turned to Leximy. "Roxas would look good in silver," she said.

"I got pink, right?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"You condone what they're doing…?" Saix asked.

Marluxia's eyes turned from Leximy to Saix as he tried to act manly. "Of course not…this is foolish… I will not have my nails gratified, and my hair defiled."

"But…I thought… You think I'm foolish?" Leximy asked sadly.

As Marluxia turned back to her worriedly, Saix smiled triumphantly. Leaning to Chelly, Axel whispered, "I'm telling you, the fight will come soon."

"It's okay, we've got someone to break them up if they try," Chelly said, glancing at Lexaeus.

"Who, Lexaeus?"

"No! Me!" she said, jumping up and posing. "I'm all the strength of Lexaeus, but I talk!"

"She's a threat to Somebodies and Nobodies everywhere! Who can stop her?" Demyx asked, starting to hum a theme song before changing his voice to a high pitched one. "Demyx! That's right!"

He posed as everyone exchanged worried glances.

"We're all screwed…" Leximy whispered to Lexaeus who nodded.

Roxas returned at that moment, wearing metallic silver pajamas. "Okay, what are we doing?"

Leximy gasped. "You're like a walking mirror! I can see myself in your pants! Oh wait, did that sound bad?"

Axel and Demyx snickered.

"No…not at all…" Axel said, trying to compose himself.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked confused.

"Don't worry about it," Chelly said, patting a spot next to her for him before turning to Leximy. "I told you silver was a good choice."

"Okay! So…what are we doing now?" Demyx asked. "What's first on the list?"

"Truth or…Square! Wait, that's not right… Dare, I meant dare."

"Oh, I love this game. May I go first?" Xigbar asked.

"Okay, shoot! …not literally."

"Lexaeus, truth or dare?" When Lexaeus gave him a blank look in return, Xigbar continued. "I dare you to remain quiet for the rest of the night!"

"Oh man! That's a good one!" Roxas complimented. "I want to go next!"

Everyone began making somewhat of a circle as Chelly spoke. "Poor Lexaeus… That must be tough for him…"

"Go ahead, Roxas," Axel prompted.

"Okay…Saix, truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

"What is this game? Why do I only get two choices? Why not 'neither'?" Saix asked in annoyance.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Just pick, Saix."

"Fine. Truth."

Roxas paused thoughtfully. "What is your middle name?"

"That's not a good question, Roxas! Ask something juicier!" Axel said.

Roxas sighed. "Okay, let's see…Saix. What would you do…" Roxas started, pausing for dramatic effect. "…for a Klondike bar?"

"A Klondike bar? What is this nonsense?"

"I think we'd all like to know…what's your answer, Saix?" Marluxia pressed with a smirk.

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh, we are, Saix," Xemnas added.

Saix sighed. "Nothing more than go to the fridge and get one. I don't like chocolate that much," Saix said before glaring at everyone.

"He prefers cheese, since that's what the moon is made out of," Axel teased.

"My turn," Saix declared. "Marluxia, truth or dare?"

Marluxia thought a moment before making his response, "Truth… I don't think it'd be wise to take a dare from you…"

"Hmm…let me think of the perfect question," Saix said, maliciously tapping his chin.

"Oh man, this is going to be interesting…" Axel smirked

"Ah ha!" he said, glancing quickly at Leximy to make sure she was paying attention. "If you were an animal, what kind would you be?"

"That's it? What kind of sabotage is that?" Axel asked.

"I don't like anyone in the room, what are you talking about? I swear I bathe regularly. I've never kissed a guy! Jeez, what's with all the questions?" Marluxia blurted out.

Saix smiled. "My plan worked perfectly."

"What the…" Axel said, looking at Marluxia. "What was that?"

"I…don't know…" Marluxia said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"Oh, I think you've answered enough…" Saix said.

"Okay, well, does that mean it's my turn?"

"No, I think we should start going clockwise… That would mean it's Chelly's turn. Take it away!" Leximy announced.

"Oh dear…" Chelly said, looking around. "Um…Leximy! Truth or dare?"

As Leximy thought, Axel leaned behind Chelly and poked Roxas, who looked over at him. "This is getting good!" he whispered.

"How?"

"We'll get into the good stuff about Marluxia and Saix! Then it's on with the fighting!"

"Let's just hope we'll be able to break them up…" Roxas whispered with a smile.

"Hmm… Uhm… Let's see… Huh….. Well, I could pick….. nah, maybe I should choose….. no…. _eto_…. _Ano_…okay, I've decided! Wait, never mind… okay fine. Truth or dare, Chelly?"

"Wait, I got lost! Which one did you pick?"

"Just answer the question! Don't think you can get out of this that easily!"

"I…I…I…" Chelly stuttered, covering her face with her hands.

Demyx pointed accusingly at her. "She's got something to hide!"

"What? I do not! …truth! I don't think I can handle dares…" Chelly finally decided.

"I truth you to ask me a dare question!" Leximy said with an evil laugh. "Wow, I got a little too worked up there…"

"I got a little lost…but I'll give you a dare!" Chelly said, turning to everyone else. "Any suggestions?"

Marluxia and Saix opened their mouths to speak but quickly shut them when Chelly threw a glare at them. "No way are you two getting your opinions in on this…"

Marluxia pouted and Saix crossed his arms across his chest with a frown.

"I dare you to…" Chelly started. "Confess your love for someone in this room…besides me!"

"What a lame dare," Leximy said with a sigh. "Fine, I love…"

There was a slight pause in which Marluxia and Saix sat on their toes in anticipation.

"…Lexaeus!"

"What?" Marluxia and Saix exclaimed in sync, glaring at Lexaeus; Lexaeus stared at them silently.

"Wait a minute…so if Leximy says that now…" Axel said, turning to Chelly. "And you said that earlier…does that mean you were serious?"

Roxas laughed at Axel's panicking face. "I'm sure she's just kidding, Axel. We know who she really loves."

Axel and Roxas smiled and pointed to themselves.

"Hey…" Axel said.

"Wait a minute…" Roxas said.

Chelly looked around. "Whose turn is it now?"

"I'll go!" Leximy offered. "Okay, Larxene… I dare you to-"

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to let me pick?" Larxene exclaimed.

"Well… I guess if you really think it makes the difference…"

"I pick truth," she replied looking smug.

"Okay, fine, I truth you to confess your true feelings to Demyx."

"You can't "truth" me to do something. That's the same as a dare!"

"Just do it," Xemnas said. "I think we all want to hear this."

"Fine… Demyx," Larxene said with a sigh as she turned to meet his emerald eyes. "Secretly I really… I really do hate you. I have fantasies about murdering you in your sleep."

Demyx audibly swallowed as he slightly backed away from the circle.

"Hm…I was hoping for something a bit more optimistic," Leximy said, the disappointment in her voice evident.

"I was hoping for her to confess her love to him! It'd be nice to have a couple in here!" Chelly agreed, glaring at Saix and Marluxia who looked longingly at Leximy. "Oh well… I guess that hope is gone. Well, I think it's Demyx's turn, but he looks too scared to talk…"

Demyx trembled too much to make any kind of response.

"I guess Axel will have to go instead," Leximy said with a shrug. "You'd better come up with something good, or we'll have to move on…to something else."

She made an evil grin, which Axel copied as he scanned the room for the next victim. "Who should I pick…?"

"Pick me!" Chelly said, raising her hands. "Wait, this isn't a good game to be picked… Pick someone else!"

"Who are you going to pick, Axel?" Leximy prompted, smiling at Xemnas.

"Why are you looking at me…?"

"No reason…"

Xemnas turned and glared at Axel, who smiled a little. "Heh…on second thought, I'll just pick Roxas. Truth or Dare?"

"Um…dare?" Roxas replied, a little unsure.

"Dare him to kiss someone! Do it! Do it!" Leximy chanted.

"There are too many bad choices in here to kiss…" Roxas said nervously.

"That'd be too obvious," Axel added. "I dare you to…say something nice to Larxene!"

"What? No!" Roxas exclaimed. "Take Leximy's suggestion!"

"Let's hear it, Roxas," Larxene said, flipping her hair. "There are plenty of nice things you could say about me, I know it's a hard choice."

"Yeah…I'm sure that's it…" Roxas said with a weak smile.

"Don't do it!" Chelly whispered. "It's not worth it!"

"Noooo!" Demyx suddenly said, reaching out his hand to Roxas.

"Um…" Roxas stuttered. "Larxene, you…spend a lot of time getting ready…?"

"…_and_?" Larxene asked.

"Uh…that's all I've got…"

"Take it or leave it, Larxene!"Leximy said, interrupting any further comments she had; she took out a bottle and placed it in the middle of everyone. "New game!"

"This looks…intriguing," Xemnas said.

"Oh dear…" Chelly said, eyeing the bottle nervously.

"Now it gets interesting," Axel said with a smile.

"Marluxia's excited about this," Xigbar said.

As eyes turned to him, Marluxia's smile disappeared. "N-no I'm not!"

Saix turned to Leximy and muttered, "I am…"

"Great! You can go first, then, Saix!" Leximy said, handing him the bottle. "Spin the bottle!"

Saix took the bottle and spun it in the middle of the circle. "Land on Leximy, land on Leximy…" he whispered to himself.

"Marluxia! Nice! What..bad luck," Leximy said with a laugh.

"Me? Why me? Oh god, why me?" Marluxia whined, staring at the empty bottle pointing at him.

"Roxas, close your eyes, you're too young," Chelly said, covering Roxas' eyes with her hand.

"You, uh…didn't explain the rules of the game, so we have to start all over! Darn," Marluxia said with a snap. "Someone explain the rules and Saix can spin again."

Saix caught Marluxia's pleading look as he pulled on his shirt collar. "That's right… I need to hear the rules before I do it for real," he said with a cough.

Leximy sighed as Saix spun the bottle again. "The rules are simple," she explained as the bottle spun around and around. "You have to punch whoever the bottle lands on."

Just as she finished her sentence, the bottle pointed at Xemnas.


	3. Lights On, Lights Off

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Lights On, Lights Off_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Saix exclaimed as Leximy finished explaining the rules. He couldn't punch the Superior, no matter what it was for.<p>

Marluxia laughed as Xemnas glared at him challengingly. "Well, Saix, are you going to punch me?"

As Saix looked at him indecisively, Axel shook his head sadly. "What started out as a simple game turned one of the most important Organization members into a Dusk… so sad…" he said.

Saix sighed and made a fist. He leaned over and tapped it slightly against Xemnas' nose. "There. Turn officially over. Next."

Xemnas began to cry.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he really did?" Leximy asked.

"Yes, I quite say it would," Xemnas said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Okay, I'll go!" Leximy exclaimed, spinning the bottle; after a moment, the bottle landed on Chelly and Leximy smiled.

"Oh no…" Axel said.

Leximy walked over to Chelly, whose blue eyes widened in fear. Leximy made a fist and reached it toward Chelly…before wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Yay!" Chelly said.

"Hey! What is this! You didn't punch her!" Saix said.

"I changed the rules last minute…sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Did you want her to punch me?" Chelly gasped.

"Would you rather have hugged Xemnas, Saix?" Xigbar asked.

Saix and Xemnas exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"So, do we have to hug, or can we still choose the punching option?" Marluxia asked, glancing at Saix.

"No, the rules changed again. Now it's Seven Minutes in Heaven! You have to go in the closet with whoever you land on! Your turn, Marly!" Leximy announced.

Marluxia nodded, thinking, "_Maybe my luck will be better than Saix's._"

He spun the bottle as everyone watched anxiously.

"Oh the anticipation," Leximy said.

Chelly followed the bottle with her eyes. "It's making me dizzy…"

"I think this bottle is possessed! It's still spinning!" Demyx shouted.

"Oh my gosh, Marluxia, what did you do? Why won't it stop?" Leximy questioned.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Marluxia defended.

Suddenly the bottle stopped, landing between Saix and Leximy.

"Well, look at that…" Axel commented.

"What do the rules say about this?" Chelly asked, looking curiously at Leximy.

"It means…all three of us…have to go into the closet?" Leximy said unsurely.

Saix's smile lasted only a moment before it quickly faded away.

"The three of us? Can't you just change the rules again, so it's only us two?" Marluxia pleaded.

"Change the rules? Are you crazy? You can't change the rules for Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Leximy exclaimed.

Saix sighed and stood up. "Let's get this over with…"

Leximy stood up and followed them to the closet.

"Good luck!" Chelly said with a wave.

"Well…this'll be interesting to see how it turns out," Axel said.

"What has the Organization come to?" Xemnas muttered, shaking his head.

Roxas leaned back against one of the pillows. "I want some ice cream…"

"Me, too," Chelly agreed. "But we'll save that for when we watch a movie. We'll have some popcorn, too!"

"Yeah, ice cream sounds great. We should have green tea ice cream!" a voice behind them agreed.

Turning to the voice, everyone saw Leximy as she sat down in the circle.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be…in there?" Axel asked, pointing to the closet.

"Eh, I decided not to go in there. It's small…besides, they won't be able to tell the difference. It's dark."

* * *

><p>Seven minutes later, Saix walked out of the closet, looking triumphant.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Leximy asked.

"I never kiss and tell—wait, what are you doing out here?" Saix asked.

Marluxia followed Saix out. "I feel like a man…"

"No, Marluxia… just no, let's not speak of this," Saix said, burying his face in his hands.

"What? Why no—Leximy? Were you sitting there the whole time?" Marluxia asked, his eyes widening.

Everyone laughed while they sat back down.

"Oh dear…it looks like this is something we'll all keep to ourselves," Chelly said.

"And share with our closest friends," Axel amended.

The two Organization members turned to him with a glare.

"We should move this along so this memory gets replaced by everyone else trying it," Saix said.

"Okay! Someone else spin it! Who wants to go?" Leximy asked, looking around at everyone, who avoided eye contact.

Chelly raised her hand, to which Leximy handed her the bottle. "Okay, Chelly."

"No, I was going to nominate Axel," she said, poking the top of his head and handing him the bottle.

"What?" Axel exclaimed.

"Fine, Axel spin the damn bottle!" Leximy yelled.

Everyone froze and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Now, now…I'm sure that yelling was just…something we're going to forget, too…" Chelly coaxed, trying to ease the tension as Axel obediently spun the bottle.

Leximy watched the bottle with wide eyes when it stopped on her. "Oh dear...This is no good…"

The two stood up as Chelly looked sadly at them. "Well, have fun you two…"

Saix and Marluxia frowned as the door to the closet closed.

"Now would be a REALLY good time for her to pull a rule change," Marluxia said bitterly.

After a moment, Chelly looked nervously at the closet. "I hear them laughing… What are they laughing about?"

Roxas smiled. "They're laughing about how they've been keeping their relationship a secret for all this time, and how you believed them…"

"What!" Chelly gasped.

"It's all on Axel's part, though. Leximy's innocent."

Chelly nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>In the closet Leximy and Axel stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do to occupy themselves for the seven minutes.<p>

"So…weather…" Leximy said.

"I don't really have to kiss you, do I?" Axel asked.

"Don't be rude! Of course not!"

"Oh thank goodness," Axel let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't sound too disappointed," Leximy replied, glaring at him, even though he couldn't see it.

Axel laughed. "Sorry. So… seven minutes to kill…"

"Did I ever tell you about my cat? She's really cute."

"I like cats."

"Yeah, my cat is Chelly's best friend. They have conversations online all the time."

"Really? You have a pretty intelligent cat," Axel complimented.

"Smarter than Demyx."

The two laughed.

"This was fun, I'm glad we had this talk," Leximy said.

"Me, too."

With that, the two walked out of the closet, and were met with glares. Chelly threw a pillow at Axel.

"What was that for?" Axel exclaimed.

Leximy turned to Axel and laughed. "We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah," Axel said with a smile.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Leximy started before looking at Chelly, who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Was it Roxas? Did he hurt you? I'll kill you Roxas!"

Marluxia ran up and tackled Axel. "What the heck!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas looked at Leximy innocently. "I didn't do anything…"

"It…was…Axel," Chelly said, wiping her eyes.

"What?"

"We heard the whole story," Marluxia said, turning and glaring at Leximy.

"Well, Axel, you said there was going to be fighting…" Roxas pointed out.

"Don't glare at me, Marluxia! I won't let you be the flower girl at my wedding!" Leximy said.

Saix gasped. "You two are getting married now?"

"'You two?' Who, me and Axel?" Leximy asked before starting to speak sarcastically. "Oh yeah, me and Axel are getting married. We've been having a secret relationship this whole time."

"I told you!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Good thing I don't have a heart…it would be breaking right now…" Marluxia said.

"No!" Chelly cried, jumping into the giant pile of pillows.

"Look what you've done!" Roxas said as he glared at Axel.

"I will not allow this to continue!" Saix said.

"Are you suddenly their parent?" Xigbar asked.

"No…I'm, uh, Leximy's fiancé…" he said with a nod.

"What?" Marluxia exclaimed. "You liar!"

"How did I not know about this?" Leximy asked, turning to Saix. "How dare you get engaged to me without telling me!"

"I think all of this has gotten a bit out of hand…maybe we should quit these games and watch a movie?" Axel suggested, turning to the pile of pillows. "Chelly? Why don't you come out from there…?"

"Or! We could go in there!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. "We should build a pillow fort!"

"I'm not coming out until I know the truth…" Chelly said, poking her head out of the pillows.

Demyx jumped next to her and started putting together a fort.

"I'm…sorry? Leximy, would you marry me?" Saix asked.

Marluxia's palm became acquainted with his face as Xigbar spoke. "Do you even have a ring?"

"I can't marry you if you don't have a ring…"

"Damn this foolishness…" Saix screamed to the heavens.

Leximy sighed.

"It's okay, Leximy, when I ask you to marry me, I'll have a ring," Marluxia assured her.

"What?" Saix said.

"Movie time!" Leximy announced, jumping into the pillows next to Chelly.

Axel moved into a position to do the same, but was stopped short by Demyx's front gate made of pillows. "Stop!" Demyx said, poking his head up from the pillows and putting his hand out. "What's the password?"

"Uh…Sitar?" Axel guessed.

Demyx snapped his fingers. "I need to come up with a better password…"

Axel joined them, sitting on the other side of Chelly.

"What movie?" Chelly asked.

"I dunno! Chelly, you pick. What would cheer you up?" Leximy asked, snuggling into the pillows.

Marluxia was about to jump next to Leximy, but was beaten by Saix.

"Hmm…though that carrot one sounds tempting, we'll have to save that for our next trip to Sunshine Islands… hmm… we should watch a Disney movie!"

"No," Leximy said, whining. "I want to watch a scary movie!" She moved Saix closer, trying to use him as a man blanket, and when Marluxia took his spot, Leximy laid back against him, using him as an extra pillow. "All set. Someone put on…Larxene's home movies!"

"I don't have any home movies," Larxene hissed, glaring at her.

"Scary movies, huh? Nothing on a movie could be scary," Xaldin remarked with a scowl.

"I agree," Xemnas said. "They're just movies after all…"

Roxas and Axel exchanged a cunning glance.

"Oh? Then I'll just put this one in…" Roxas said, walking over to the giant television screen and putting in a DVD.

* * *

><p>One hour later, the Organization sat and watched the credits roll by.<p>

Saix sat in Leximy's lap, eyes wide

"I've never been so scared in my life!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Xaldin smiled.

"This is fun! Hey, where did Demyx go?" Leximy asked.

"I…" Demyx squeaked; he was hiding behind Larxene. "All the…" he continued, shivering.

"Now that's what I call a movie!" Larxene said.

Chelly sat next to Axel, holding him around his waist, and hiding her face in his chest.

"It's over now, Chelly…" Axel said, trying to pry her off him.

"Heh…" Roxas said, moving out from behind Axel. "It wasn't that bad…"

Xigbar turned to Roxas and shouted, "BOO!"

"Ah!" Roxas exclaimed, retreating once more behind Axel.

Xigbar and Xaldin chuckled.

"Let's go to bed now," Leximy said with a yawn. "Let's just sleep here in a big pile." Just as she finished her sentence, the lights went out. "Oh, thanks whoever did that. I didn't even see anyone get up…"

"That's because…no one did…" Axel said slowly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm like totally freaked out right now…" Xemnas said.

"Well, I wasn't before, but now I am… I've never heard you use the word 'totally' before…" Axel said.

Suddenly a loud scream rang out, leaving everyone to momentarily stop breathing, listening intently.

"Who was that…?" Axel asked.

"I think it was Marluxia…" Saix said.

"That was a very delayed scream, too…" Xigbar pointed out.

"It wasn't me!" Marluxia defended, hiding under the pillows.

"What's going on?" Chelly squeaked.

"Uh…Larxene's just playing a trick on us…"

"I'm right here, Axel," Larxene said.

"Oh…Saix?"

"I don't know what's going on…" Saix said.

"Well, if it's none of us…who could it be? I hope it's not a psycho killer!" Leximy exclaimed. "Take Larxene first, you horrible murderer!"

"Don't worry, Leximy, I'll protect you!" Saix said.

"Weren't you just in her lap crying a second ago?" Marluxia asked.

"Weren't you just screaming like a little girl?"

"I take it back! Take these two first!"

"Please do!" Chelly agreed.

"HEY!" Marluxia and Saix exclaimed.

Axel sighed and ignited a small flame in his hand, illuminating the faces of everyone. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think some of the men are turning into little girls," Xigbar said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure most of them were girls to begin with…" Chelly remarked, glancing at Marluxia and Larxene.

"Yeah…I've always been a girl…" Larxene agreed.

"Oh…oops…well!" Chelly said, clapping her hands. "Let's try to find the circuit breaker?"

"Yeah Chelly, you do that…" Leximy said with a laugh.

"Sounds good, man," Demyx added.

"Let's all split up and look for it. I'll take Leximy, Axel can be with Chelly, Demyx and Larxene, and Marluxia can go alone," Saix ordered.

"What? I can't trust you to escort a lady alone!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Sure you can," Saix said, taking Leximy's hand and starting toward the door.

Marluxia ran over and grabbed her other hand. "We'll all go together."

Saix shot him a glare before the three left the room entirely.

Demyx grabbed onto Chelly's sleeve. "Don't make me go with Larxene!" he pleaded, his big, emerald eyes starting to tear up.

"Uh…Roxas, you go with Larxene. Demyx can go with Xaldin and Xigbar," Chelly suggested.

Demyx turned to his new companions as they smiled. "What?"

Chelly sighed and leaned to Demyx. "It's better of the two, right?"

Demyx sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I guess…"

Lexaeus watched the scene unfolding before him and soon became lost in thought. '_This seems like a bad idea…isn't this how all horror movies start out? The lights go out on a slumber party of giggly girls…they split up…and get picked off one by one? Should I say something….? … Nah._'

"Lexaeus, are you coming?" Xemnas interrupted his thoughts. "I need someone to sacrifice themselves for my protection if danger were to occur."

Lexaeus gave a slight nod and followed him out, leaving the silent mountain of pillows behind.

* * *

><p>Following closely behind Axel, Chelly looked nervously at the walls. "Are we there yet?"<p>

"Nope…" Axel said, leading her down another hallway.

"Your flame makes everything seem so…shadowy-scary…"

"Would you rather have it out?" Axel asked, extinguishing the flame, plunging everything into darkness.

"No, no…I like the scary shadows on the walls over being eaten by them…"

Axel relit the flame and smiled at her as they continued down the seemingly endless hallways.

* * *

><p>Down a different hallway Leximy made her way, hand and hand with Marluxia and Saix, in a direction they suggested.<p>

"How can you tell where we're going? I can't see a thing…" Leximy said worriedly.

"I…can see in the dark," Saix admitted.

"What? Really?"

"It's one of my many perks," Saix said, winking although no one could see it.

"Yeah, well…I can…create flowers!" Marluxia said.

"We all know that, silly… Besides I don't think that'll really help at a time like this," Leximy pointed out.

"Just you wait… If the Boogey Man pops out of nowhere, Saix's creepy werewolf powers won't be the ones that save us. My flowers will!"

"I highly doubt that…" Saix muttered.

* * *

><p>"It's hard enough to see without one eye all the time, but now I can't see at all," Xigbar said, his frown invisible to his companions in the dark. "Can't either of you do anything?"<p>

"Just feel the walls until you find an opening," Xaldin instructed. "We should know this castle well enough to get through it in the dark."

Demyx held Xaldin's sleeve, walking behind them. "So…you know where you're going?"

Xaldin silently continued to walk, as Demyx's voice started to get more panicked. "Please tell me you do!"

* * *

><p>"This is no good at all…" Xemnas said. "Lexaeus! Turn on the lights!"<p>

Lexaeus silently continued following him.

"Do as I say!"

Suddenly the lights came back on. Xemnas smiled and turned to Lexaeus approvingly; Lexaeus stared back, not sure exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Larxene closed the fuse box. "Just a little zap here, and there…" she said with a nod. "Now to find the cause of all this…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Chelly said, tripping; she fell against Axel, who caught her. "Oh…sorry about that…the lights scared me…"<p>

Axel helped her get to a stable position and smiled. "Let's go see if we can find everyone else."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"I can see…I can see…" Demyx said, crying with joy; looking down he realized he was still holding Xaldin's sleeve. Quickly letting go, he smiled apologetically at him. "Er…sorry about that…"<p>

Xaldin looked over and scowled at him.

"Looks like someone found the cause," Xigbar said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Axel and Chelly looked around suspiciously.<p>

"Well…we found the circuit breaker…" Chelly said, pointing at the silver box on the wall. "But why did it suddenly get fixed?"

"Maybe Larxene did it…her power is lightning," Axel pointed out.

"Well…maybe someone else found out. Let's keep searching for everyone," Chelly said, walking up a flight of stairs.

A few moments later, Demyx's group came into view.

"Hey, Demy!" Chelly said, waving at the musician. "Hey! Did you guys bring the power back on?"

Demyx shook her head. "No…what happened?"

Chelly paused thoughtfully. "Let's go find Leximy's group…"

* * *

><p>"The lab has been awfully quiet…what do you think Vexen's been up to?" Marluxia asked.<p>

"Maybe he's…coloring?" Leximy suggested.

"No, that couldn't be it. He's terrible at staying inside the lines…"

"I think we should go investigate," Saix said.

"Why do you suddenly get to decide?" Marluxia asked.

"I tell you what to do on a daily basis. Today should be no different."

Marluxia grumbled something unintelligibly as the three walked down a few more hallways, and into what appeared to be a lab.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us…" the man with long blonde hair said as he looked at them with slightly disturbed eyes. "What…what brings the three of you down here?"

"What are you hiding Vexen?" Marluxia asked. "And what do you mean by 'us'? I only see you…"

"Oh…drat."

"Vexen, what have you been doing down here?" Saix demanded.

"Ha!" Leximy exclaimed, holding up a Disney Coloring book. "I knew it… Wow, Marluxia you were right. He does suck at staying in the lines."

"Hey!" Vexen exclaimed, snatching the book from Leximy's hands; Saix growled.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to read here," a voice said, seemingly from nowhere.

"Don't do that Zexion! You know that creeps us out!" Marluxia said.

Suddenly a portal appeared and a book was sucked into it. Stepping out of the shadows, a man with long, purple bangs came into view. "What is the meaning of this?" he said, looking around suspiciously.

* * *

><p>In the Grey Area, Chelly sat on the floor as Zexion's book fell onto her lap. "That's not what I was looking for… Looks like we're going to have to return this…"<p>

"We? I don't recall doing anything…" Axel pointed out.

Chelly sighed. "But I'll get lost in the castle…"

"You can teleport."

Chelly held up the book. "Look how good I am with that…" she said, trying another portal.

* * *

><p>As Leximy set down the coloring book once more, she was suddenly sucked into a portal.<p>

"Noo! Leximy!" Marluxia exclaimed, reaching out as the portal disappeared.

"What just happened?" Saix asked.

"Good… now that I have the two of you alone…" Vexen said. "There's something I've been wanting to try…"

* * *

><p>"Chelly! I found you!"<p>

"Leximy! Sorry about that…" Chelly said, holding up Zexion's book. "I have to go give this back to him… I, uh, found it…"

Axel coughed. "Found…"

"Yes, found," Chelly repeated. "Did you ever figure out what the cause of the blackout was?"

"We were about to…then I somehow ended up here," she replied, glaring at Axel.

"What? Why me?" Axel exclaimed.

"Now I'll never know what happened…" Leximy said sadly.

Axel sighed and opened a portal. "My portals are safe," he said, putting out his arm, gesturing for them to go first.

"Okay!" Chelly exclaimed, dragging Leximy through the portal with her, Axel following.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Leximy exclaimed as her, Chelly and Axel appeared in Vexen's lab.<p>

Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, Zexion and Luxord were doing choreographed dancing to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'.

"What's going on?" Chelly asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"What the…" Axel said.

The group dancing looked over and noticed the three, as the music suddenly disappeared.

"I can expect this from those three," Axel said, pointing to Saix, Marluxia and Vexen. "But really, Luxord? Zexion? You, too?"

Zexion sighed. "I owe him."

The man with short blonde hair and silver earrings grimaced. "I lost a bet…"

"I believe those stories, but it's still something that'll be burned in my memory…" Chelly said.

Leximy clapped. "You guys were great!"

"Why thank you," Marluxia said, with a curtsy.

Saix blushed as Axel smacked his forehead with his palm. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Definitely something I'll try my best to forget…" Chelly agreed.

"Please do…oh? Is that my book?" Zexion asked, gesturing toward the book in Chelly's hands.

"Oh, yes!" Chelly said, walking over and handing him the book. "Sorry about that…I was trying to get something and it fell through…"

"No problem," he said, glaring down at her. "Just never let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Chelly flinched before walking to the other side of the room and eyed Vexen's coloring book.

"What book are you reading?" Leximy asked, grabbing for the book. "'How to Get Your Crush's Attention'. Awh, how cute!"

Marluxia snickered. "You need a book for that? Isn't it just common sense? Isn't that funny, Leximy?" he said, pushing her so hard that she fell over.

"Ow…yeah…real funny…"

Zexion snatched the book back and glanced at Chelly who was coloring. "This is none of your concern," he said, glaring at Leximy.

"Oh, sorry!" Marluxia exclaimed, reaching down to help before being pushed away by Saix.

"You've done enough," Saix said, helping Leximy up. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior."

Axel leaned over Chelly as she colored. "You're staying in the lines…amazing… I didn't think it was possible," he said, smirking at Vexen who walked over to look at her picture.

"Pah, this is not so great…" Vexen dismissed.

Zexion closed the book and joined them. "I think it looks beautiful, Chelly."

"Really?" she said, holding it up and examining it. "I think it needs more blue…"

Zexion glanced in the book before looking at her picture again. "I think whatever you think is a good idea."

Chelly glanced up at him. "Thanks!"

"Wow, that book really works?" Leximy asked in amazement.

"What?" Axel said, glancing at Chelly.

Zexion smiled triumphantly as he continued to watch her color.

"Maybe you and Saix should read it, Marluxia," Xigbar suggested with a smile.

Marluxia and Saix glared at Xigbar, crossed their arms and looked away before glancing back at Zexion's book.

Looking back, Zexion noticed Marluxia and Saix's eyes staring at the book in his hands. "Seriously…?" he said before sighing and opening to book to show them a paragraph.

They both read it at about the same speed.

_Always agree with what she says. Women like guys who are agreeable most of the time, because they already know they're right._

Leximy sighed as Zexion closed his book. "I am so fat," Leximy suddenly said.

Saix and Marluxia exchanged glances.

"Yes…you are?" Marluxia said unsurely.

"That was uncalled for Marluxia!" Saix said. "You apologize, Leximy is not fat at all! She is thin like a beautiful flower!"

Marluxia glared. "You were supposed to agree with me, Saix."

"I'm not stupid, I don't need a book to tell me how to win a heart," Saix said with a laugh.

"You just need a Keyblade," Roxas said, raising his.

Leximy swooned as Chelly looked up from her coloring book. "Whoa, when did you get in here, Roxas?"

"I've been waiting out in the hallway for the right moment to make my entrance," he said, running his hand through his hair which almost seemed to sparkle.

"Oh okay… Do you like my picture?" she asked, holding up a picture of the Cheshire Cat, perfectly colored in. "I thought I stayed in the lines well."

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Axel and Zexion both agreeing that it was beautiful.

"Thank you…?" Chelly said, glancing at them curiously.

"That's still not how you win Leximy's heart!" Marluxia said, looking at Leximy who was swooning over Roxas. "But we can't compete with a Keyblade!"

"My claymore is much better…"

"Not better than my scythe!"

"Ah! Put the sharp objects away!" Chelly said.

"Yes! Death match!" Leximy cheered. "I told you we would have one later!"

Vexen glided over to a CD player on one of the tables and put on some dramatic music. "Muhaha…" he said as the lights dimmed and purple fog appeared out of nowhere.

"Death match! Death match! Death match!" Leximy and Demyx chanted.

Axel lit some sparklers around everyone to signal the beginning of the match.

"You're not helping!" Chelly said with a frown.

Axel shrugged. "I thought it'd be a good addition…"

"They were very pretty…but we can't have them fighting!"

Leaning against the wall, Larxene snorted. "Sure you can."

"I don't think anyone but Xemnas can stop them…and he's not here…" Roxas pointed out.

"I can!" Chelly decided, standing up; she was quickly pushed back onto her chair by Axel and Zexion.

"You're staying right here," Axel ordered.

"You're not getting hurt," Zexion added.

Chelly crossed her arms and pouted. "Leximy! You're my last hope!"

Leximy sighed. "You're right Chelly. We can't have them fighting with such dangerous weapons…blood is such a pain to clean up. Here," Leximy said, handing them some jello she pulled out of one of Vexen's fridges. "Much better."

She handed the bowls to Saix and Marluxia.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Saix asked, making his Claymore disappear and poking the jello.

Marluxia's scythe disappeared in a flutter of petals as he smelled the jello. "It's fruity…"

"It's not the only thing," Xigbar said with a smirk.

"Hm…" Chelly said, turning the page of the coloring book. "There are fruits on this page!"

She began coloring them, and Axel snapped his fingers. "This won't be as interesting as it would've been…"

Leximy shrugged. "Oh well…" she said, throwing jello at Vexen with a laugh. "Your hair matches Axel's now."

Axel looked at Vexen's hair in disgust. "I hope that's not what my hair looks like…" he said, touching his hair gingerly.

Chelly kept her eyes on her coloring book as she spoke. "Your hair looks fine, Axel. Red is your color."

"Oh, thank you," Axel said with a smile.

"What about me?" Demyx asked. "What's my color?"

Chelly looked up at him and paused thoughtfully. "For hair color? Platinum blonde," she said with a nod.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding! It's really black."

Xaldin smirked. "Not everyone can pull off black," he said, nonchalantly flipping one of his long, black dread locks.

The group exchanged confused looks, letting a slight uncomfortable silence take a hold of them.


	4. Making a List

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER FOUR  
><strong>

_Making a List_

* * *

><p>"As fun as this is," Leximy said with a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy. Let's get back upstairs and finish building that pillow fort; we need to make an expansion. And when we're done, Zexion can read us a bed time story!"<p>

Zexion sighed. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I like Good Night, Moon. That one's my favorite," Saix said.

"That sounds like a cute story," Chelly said with a smile, then paused. "Would that mean that the story takes place before it turns daytime? Because that's when the moon goes to sleep over here…"

Axel put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to over think it."

"I don't believe I have that book," Zexion said.

Saix hesitated before saying, "I do…"

"Great! Let's go!" Leximy said enthusiastically. "Now who wants to carry me?"

As she finished her sentence, she passed out, leaving the rest of the group in silence.

"Oh dear…" Chelly said, setting down the coloring book and standing up. "Looks like we've got one down…"

Saix picked Leximy up and lead everyone out the door, Marluxia close behind as he glared at the back of Saix's head.

"Would you like to be carried, too?" Axel asked Chelly.

"Because if you did, I wouldn't mind at all," Zexion finished; he smiled and hid his face behind his book.

"You can carry me if you want… I wouldn't mind," Demyx said. "Walking up all those stairs is hard, man…"

"I think today's the day I try to fly," Chelly said, looking around for something to jump off of.

"Me, too!" Demyx agreed. "But we'll have to wait to go somewhere else to try it."

Chelly snapped her fingers. "Okay…well…someone carry me," she said, looking around.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Xemnas said, jumping on Lexaeus' back. "Let's ride!"

* * *

><p>Waking up, Leximy blinked several times before the image of Marluxia became clear. Widening her eyes, she realized he was much too close to her face.<p>

"Oh dear, you've invaded my personal space."

Marluxia jumped back. "I didn't realize you were awake…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…I guess I fell asleep. Thanks for carrying me up here."

"What? Oh, of course. No problem…anything for you."

"Excuse me," Saix said, pushing Marluxia out of the way. "I'm the one who carried you here."

Walking in, Zexion and Axel carried Chelly, who jumped out of their arms over to Leximy. "Leximy! You're awake! What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"You didn't see? Oh well, a huge dragon came flying into the basement! I can't believe you missed it! It attacked me! But don't worry, I didn't die. I was saved by my knight and shining armor, Lexaeus! I flew down on a white Pegasus with a giant sword! He was so dreamy; he picked me up and carried me into this castle of pillows!"

Lexaeus walked into the room panting, as he carried Xemnas on his back.

"Look! Here he is now! Back with another damsel in distress! What a stud," Leximy said, swooning.

"What?" Marluxia and Saix exclaimed in synch.

"Wow, I can't believe that…" Chelly said, turning to Lexaeus. "Thank you very much. If it wasn't for you, Leximy wouldn't be here now… we owe you a lot!"

Lexaeus stared back at her as Xemnas jumped off his back with a glare. "Who are you calling a damsel?"

"It's okay, Xemnas, we're all here to support you," Leximy said encouragingly. "There's no need to deny it."

"I think he's way past denial," Demyx said. "I think he's reached the anger stage. Next is acceptance. I hope that comes soon… He's not very nice when he's angry…"

"Is he ever nice?" Marluxia asked.

"Do not disrespect your Superior!" Saix shouted.

"You started it!" Marluxia shot back.

"I think Leximy started it…" Chelly pointed out. "But Xemnas isn't her Superior so I guess it doesn't really matter…"

Axel smirked. "You would worry about that Saix," he said, which earned him a glare.

"Well…what are we going to do now?" Chelly asked looking at everyone. "Are we going to try to sleep?"

"Eh, I'm not tired anymore, I had a nice nap," Leximy said.

Demyx yawned as Marluxia smiled.

"That's fine with me," Saix said. "I can stay up all night."

"Let's play Monopoly!" Xemnas declared. "I dominate at that game."

He smiled evilly as Leximy narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess you haven't played with me then," she said, smiling and rubbing her hands together.

"Monopoly? Oh! I'll be the banker," Chelly said, creating a Monopoly board and setting it down in front of everyone. "Okay, so everyone gets…that much money," she continued, handing everyone one hundred dollars less than they were supposed to have.

"This is the wrong amount," Saix pointed out.

"What do you mean I can't count?"

"Saix, be nice!" Leximy scolded. "She's just a little girl."

"I'm…sorry."

When Marluxia laughed, Leximy turned to him with a glare. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh…I, uh, got the little Scottie dog…he's so…cute and small…small dogs make me laugh."

"Nice cover Marluxia," Vexen said, to which Marluxia glared.

"A Scottie dog?" Chelly asked, setting up the board. "That was really random…." She said, taking away a hundred of his dollars back. "This is for Leximy because you were random."

"What?"

Xemnas leaned to Lexaeus, whispering, "Can't you do something about the crazy banker?"

"…"

"Have you ever played Monopoly Chelly?" Leximy asked with a laugh. "The Scottie dog is one of the pieces," she said, picking up the piece. "See?"

"Hey, I was playing with that…"

"Can we please progress with the game?" Zexion asked in annoyance. "I'm at a really good spot in my book and I'd like to get back to it."

"What, did you get to the 'How to Please Your Lover' chapter?" Xigbar asked.

"No, I think that's in the Sequel," Xaldin said. "If you're reading 'How to Get Your Crush's Attention', they wouldn't be your lover yet."

Xigbar nodded in understanding. "Ah, my bad."

Zexion shot them a glare.

"I wonder if those books actually work," Chelly said thoughtfully before turning back to Leximy and Marluxia. "And no, I haven't played before…sorry Marluxia."

She handed him two hundred dollars and he graciously took it.

"What other pieces are there?" Chelly asked. "Are we going to have enough?"

"There are…" Leximy started. "The thimble, battleship, cannon, horse, top hat, boot, dog, car, iron, and wheelbarrow. So five of us will have to sit out, or share. Ooh, we can play teams! I don't want to be on Chelly's since she doesn't know what she's doing."

She turned to look at Axel expectantly; he sighed. "Oh come on… Fine, I'll…I'll be on Chelly's team."

Leximy smiled. "Okay, who wants to be on my team? Not that I need another person…I'll win anyway."

"I can just the banker if you don't want to be on my team," Chelly said sadly.

"No, we want Axel to los—I mean…" Saix said coughing.

"You and Marluxia are great at covering those things up," Vexen said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll be on Leximy's team," Marluxia announced.

"Oh, sorry, I already am…" Saix said.

"Settle it the old fashioned way!" Xemnas suggested.

Suddenly, their weapons were in hand as they braced themselves to fight.

"No, no, no," Xemnas said. "Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

Marluxia and Saix's weapons disappeared as they turned to him with dumbfounded expressions.

"What? I'm an old fashioned kind of guy," he said, tipping an invisible hat, and doing a jig as if holding a can, and finishing with a heel click.

"I'm just going to assume I imagined that," Leximy said slowly.

"Imagined what?" Xemnas asked.

"Yep… I did. Anyway, I think Marluxia and Saix should be on a team. I saw Saix eyeing the Scottie dog just as Marluxia was," she said with a smile.

"But…Leximy…"

"I protest! I was not looking at the dog! Everyone knows I'm always the thimble!"

"The top hat looks pretty cool…" Chelly said.

"Neither of us want to be partners with each other, we only want to be partners with you," Marluxia said.

"That was almost poetic," Vexen said with a smirk.

"Who wants to be on a team with the Superior~?" Xemnas asked in a singing voice.

"Don't be a cry baby Marluxia! Suck it up!" Leximy scolded.

"But… But…"

"Yes, Marluxia, is it really the worst thing in the world to be partners with me?" Saix asked, glancing at Leximy for approval.

"Come on now, no fighting! I know you all want to be my partner, but there's only one of me and there are…a lot of you. Please put the weapons away," Xemnas said with a laugh. "Not everyone can be a winner."

"I think he's tired…" Leximy said. "Maybe we should put this away, I'm afraid of what will happen…"

"I'm not tired," Xemnas said with a laugh; he tried to slap his knee, but he missed and slapped Lexaeus' instead. "Oh…sorry about that…"

"It may be… well, who are you going to be partners with then, Leximy?" Marluxia asked.

"I pick…" Leximy said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Larxene!"

"Me?" Larxene asked, her eyes getting wet with tears. "But I've never been picked for anything. No one ever wants to be on a team with me. Oh , isn't this great, I feel so wanted!" she leaned over and pet Axel's face.

"Ugh, what'd you do that for?" Axel said, jerking away.

Everyone stared at her, unable to comprehend what Leximy had just done.

"What? Jealous that you weren't picked?" Larxene asked, smiling.

"Yes, actually, I am," Marluxia said.

"What? How come?" Leximy asked, obviously oblivious.

"Oh…because I wanted to win, of course."

"Yes, I also wanted to win, very badly," Saix added with a cough.

"Well, that's just too bad," Larxene said, a smug look on her face.

"Well…we can still try to win, Marluxia," Saix said.

"I hope we can…"

"Okay, fine," Xemnas said. "I guess I'll take the Keyblade wielder."

"Uh…I was actually going to be partners with…Demyx…"

Leximy turned to Demyx who snored. "Uh, I think he's asleep."

"Ah, perfect," Xemnas said, picking up some pieces. "Roxas, boat or wheelbarrow? I quite like the wheelbarrow. Look at these tiny wheels!" he said with a giggle.

Everyone paused and looked at him with wide eyes.

"This is a whole other side of the Superior," Axel said.

"I'm scared…" Chelly said, hiding behind Axel.

"Uh…sure…we can be the tiny wheelbarrow," Roxas said.

"We'll be the horse," Xigbar said, glancing at Xaldin. "Does that work?"

"Whatever," Xaldin said with a roll of his eyes; he held back a smile.

"I think Xaldin secretly likes horses!" Chelly whispered to Leximy.

"Oh good, I was worried he wouldn't like the birthday present I got him," Leximy whispered back.

"Can we start now? I would like to buy Park Place and Broadway. They have a nice blue color just like my hair," Saix said, flipping his hair.

"Yes, and so would everyone else. You have to land on them first, silly," Leximy pointed out.

"So, you try to get the colors that match your hair?" Chelly asked.

"No, you're supposed to get all of the same colors…they don't have to match your hair…" Axel said.

"Okay…I think I understand…"

"We'll win this for sure," Xemnas said with a smile, hugging their wheelbarrow piece.

"Right, but you can't play unless the piece is on the board," Roxas said, prying it from his hand.

"We'll go first because…well…" Leximy started.

"Because I'll kill Demyx if we don't!" Larxene finished.

Demyx continued snoring, sleeping on the mountain of pillows.

"Riiight…" Leximy said, rolling the dice. "Ya! Doubles!"

"I want to roll again!" Larxene said, throwing the dice; they flew over and hit Axel in the face. "Oh, woops… Are you okay?" she said, reaching over to pat him.

"Argh! Would you stop doing that? It…bugs Chelly," Axel said, glancing at the brunette next to him.

"It's true," Chelly said, glaring at her.

"And it kind of creeps the rest of us out," Roxas added.

"I'm sorry, when did I start caring?" Larxene asked.

"When I…threatened to beat you up if you didn't stop," Chelly said.

"You didn't threaten me…"

"Well…that was my threat," Chelly said with a fist shake.

"Our turn~," Xemnas said.

Roxas sat silently next to him, staring down at the board, thinking, '_When is this game going to be over?_'

"That's our property, Xemnas!" Leximy exclaimed. "You owe us…" she said, glancing at the card. "Twenty five bucks!"

"Denied," Xemnas said.

"… You can't do that, it's against the rules."

"You dare defy me!"

Reaching over, Saix handed Xemnas twenty five dollars of his and Marluxia's money. Leximy glared at Saix, and then moved onto Xemnas as Roxas smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Nothing," Roxas said, keeping his smile.

"I don't think that play is legal," Zexion said as he read.

"Put the book down and play, Zexion! We're going to lose if you keep reading!" Vexen said.

"But…reading is good for you!" Chelly said, taking a fairly large book out of Axel's pocket. "It's good for making your brain smarter."

"What the…" Axel said, looking down at his pockets. "There's no way that book could fit in these pockets!" Putting one hand in his pocket, he realized only half of his hand could fit. "They're too small!"

"Silly Axel," Chelly said, putting the book back in his pocket with ease.

"You have manly pockets Axel!" Leximy complimented. "Can you fit a liter bottle of soda in there? I have one I want to save for later."

"I can!" Marluxia said, taking the bottle from her and trying to shove it in his pocket; the top part fit, but the rest had no chance. "Just…give me a minute."

"You're going to shake it up! Stop!"

Saix laughed as Chelly took the bottle from him.

"Oh, I think it'll fit," she said, putting it in Axel's pocket. "See? You can't even see the top!"

Vexen pointed at Axel's pockets. "They defy science!"

"No, science is what allowed them to be like that," Chelly said, holding up her hands with a smile.

"You used magic on my robe…?"

"No, just on your pockets."

"The pockets are part of the robe…"

"Actually, I thought we discussed this. Those are _my_ pockets. You stole them." Leximy frowned.

"I'll get them back for you!" Marluxia said, lunging at Axel.

Axel jumped out of the way as Marluxia hit the floor. "Watch it!"

"Oh yeah, do you still want pockets?" Chelly asked. "I can make them in a jiffy."

"Or you can have me make them," Vexen said with an evil smile.

"Give her back her pockets!" Marluxia said, chasing Axel around the room.

It might have been in the group's head, but a British comedy music played in the background as the two ran around the room.

"Talk to Chelly about it!" Axel exclaimed. "I'm just wearing the robe; I have nothing to do with the pockets! They aren't even filled with my stuff!"

As he ran, a small stuffed kitten fell out of his pocket.

Chelly coughed. "Uh, yeah, that's your stuff, Axel."

"Here you go, Leximy," Saix said, holding up two pockets in one hand, and a needle and thread in the other.

Leximy and Xemnas sat and watched him sew. "What a fruit loop," Xemnas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Manly men sew," Chelly said with a knowing nod before looking around for the source of the music. "I like the music, but where did it come from…? Hmm…"

"Maybe it's how Demyx snores," Xigbar suggested with a smirk.

"We're not really playing the game anymore," Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah, let's just say I won, and find something else to do," Leximy said.

"How did you win?" Axel asked, panting from running. "Only two people took a turn…"

"Well… I'm ahead twenty five dollars," Leximy replied with a smile. "I win. Now what should we do?"

"Tch, this game is no fun… I don't understand it. Why would you spend all the time setting up a game where you can win after two people take their turns?" Chelly asked, obviously baffled at the turn of events.

"You can't, Leximy just quit," Axel said.

"Oh okay," Chelly said, tripping Marluxia, who fell onto the pile of pillows.

Stirring from his sleep, Demyx rubbed his eyes and looked over at Marluxia who struggled to get out of the pillow pile. "Hey!"

Demyx stared at him before putting a pillow over Marluxia's head, forcing him back under the pillows.

"Where'd Marluxia go?" Leximy asked.

"Who cares?"

Leximy turned to Saix and frowned slightly. "Well… I kinda do."

Marluxia tried to yell from the pillows. "Leximy! I care about you, too!" he shouted, but his voice was muffled by the endless pillows.

"Did you hear something?" Leximy asked.

"Nope, nothing at all," Saix said.

"I'm hungry," Demyx said.

Walking over, Axel collapsed on Chelly's lap. "…uh…someone want to help me out?" she asked, trying to push the tall man off of her.

Zexion answered her call for help by walking over and helping Axel onto a few pillows.

"Thanks… He's skinny, so he doesn't weigh that much…but…I'm small…"

"I want food!" Demyx persisted.

"Ice cream!" Roxas suggested.

"Ew," Leximy said.

Immediately following her comment, Axel and Roxas gasped in horror at her words.

"Just…kidding?"

"She'd better be…" Roxas muttered, side glancing her with an expression of distaste.

Axel turned to Chelly. "Has she made this sick joke before?"

"I…don't think so…" Chelly stuttered.

"Oh, so she was putting up a good friend front before…and now she's…" Axel paused, getting choked up. "I can't even continue…"

"Um… It's okay…?" Chelly said, comforting him with a pat on the shoulder before turning to the rest of the group. "What does everyone else want to eat?"

"Kyandi!" Xemnas exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like a child's.

"Oh my goodness…is he always this weird?" Leximy asked.

"…no," was Saix's reply.

"It was an accident, I swear," Vexen said.

"What was that Vexy?" Marluxia asked.

Leximy giggled into her palm. "Sexy Vexy."

Zexion looked up from his book and glared. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"That would work for Zexion, too. Sexy Zexy," Chelly said with a smile.

Zexion looked at her before looking back down at his book, making no comment.

Chelly leaned to Leximy, noticing Vexen, who flipped his hair as he stared into a mirror. "I think it went to Vexen's head…" she muttered; her smile quickly faded as a frown took its place. "Wait, where did that mirror come from?"

"…nowhere!" Vexen said, thrusting the mirror quickly back in Axel's pocket.

Axel sighed. "I don't know how I'm able to carry this robe around…"

"Look! The sun's coming out… wait, is that the sun?" Leximy said.

"…"

Leximy turned to Lexaeus who stared back at her. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

"…"

"Really?" Leximy said, looking at Chelly with a giggle. "That's mean."

"…"

"Okay, now you've gone too far."

Xigbar sighed, obviously having grown bored of a conversation in which only one person was talking—or as far as he heard. "Let's get out of here, all these pillows are making me claustrophobic."

"That's not what's making me want to get out of here," Chelly said, throwing a glare at Lexaeus. "I thought we had…something special…"

"…"

"I understand… I guess it's for the better…" Chelly said, dramatically leaving the room.

"Let's take her lead and get out," Xigbar pressed, following her out.

"I am a little hungry…" Xaldin said thoughtfully, following them.

"Ice cream~!" Roxas said happily.

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen, Leximy looked through the cupboards. "This is all you have?" she exclaimed, pulling out a can of sardines from the cabinet.<p>

"No… did you check the fridge?" Roxas asked, opening it. "Oh look…see we have… expired milk… yum…"

Axel opened the freezer. "No ice cream!"

"What?" Roxas exclaimed, rushing over to examine it as well.

"Shut the door, Axel," Saix ordered. "You're going to melt all the…ice…"

"He's going to melt the ice? Oh no!" Chelly said with a gasp. "All the ice cream is in Twilight Town…"

"We'll have to go get some!" Axel said.

"But…we're all wearing our pajamas…except you," Chelly said, pointing to his robe. "Why are you wearing your robe again?"

"Leximy needed to put a two liter bottle of soda in here…"

"Oh yeah…well, the rest of us aren't exactly dressed for a night out on the town…"

"That's okay, we can go grocery shopping! No one's there at night. No one will care if we're in our pajamas. Besides, I'm sure Marly wants to show off his pretty footie pajamas," Leximy said with a laugh.

"Don't you know it," Marluxia said, flipping his hair.

"What a funny group we'll look like…" Chelly said, glancing amused at everyone's pajamas.

"Eh, it could be worse…" Axel said, glancing at Xemnas. "Well…maybe not…"

"I want to get candy! No wait, chocolate! NO WAIT! Cookies!" Demyx said, clearly undecided about what he wanted to eat.

Chelly gasped. "I want cookies, too!"

"Demyx is definitely not having any sugar…" Xaldin said. "We'll never get him to sleep."

"I could go for some gummy bears," Leximy said thoughtfully. "How about you Saix?"

"I…like doughnuts…"

"We should get a shopping list together. Chelly! I put you in charge of that! I'll…watch you!" Leximy instructed.

"Okay! Sounds like a good plan!" Chelly said, holding out her hand; a small tablet and a pen appeared in her hand.

"I want to write it!" Demyx whined.

"We can't read your writing…" Axel pointed out.

Demyx crossed his arms and pouted.

"Okay so we need cookies, gummy bears, doughnuts…"

"Popcorn."

"Cotton candy."

"Ice cream!"

"How about more soda?" Leximy said. "I think Axel's pockets ate mine…"

Axel reached into his pocket and began pulling out an array of items: an Odyssey book, a half finished painting, and a Moogle. "Nope…no soda here…"

Chelly gasped and snatched the Moogle from his hands. "How cute!"

"Careful you don't hurt it…they're fragile…" Axel said.

"Oh, make sure you put that Odyssey book back," Chelly said. "I need it for Mythology…"

Axel rolled his eyes before placing it back in his pocket.

"Well, we can get more soda. I have enough money for everything, so I'll buy," Chelly said with a smile.

Leximy turned and glared at Axel and Zexion. "You're not really going to let her pay for everything, are you?"

"Uh, no, of course not…" Axel said.

"I have a piggy bank we could smash open…I guess," Zexion added.

"What? Smash a pig? Are you crazy?"

"Um… I can create munny, so it's best if I pay," Chelly said, holding out an empty wallet; she closed it, and then opened it once more, revealing a wallet full of munny. "Transmuting munny is legal in this world."

"Of course, I'll take care of Leximy's expenses," Marluxia said.

"Actually, I already have it covered," Saix interjected.

Leximy smiled. "Fight! Fight! Fight! I mean…. No, I'll pay… I'm an independent woman; I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I wish you weren't," Marluxia said.

Saix sighed. "So dreamy…"

"What was that?"

"Creamy… I want some… creamy doughnuts…" Saix recovered with a cough.

"Well, I must insist I pay for you…" Marluxia persisted. "As a gentleman?"

"Gentleman…right…" Saix said with a snort.

"What? You think you're better?"

"I know I'm better. That's the difference."

Leximy sighed. "Let's go. How are we getting there?"

"To the Bat Mobile!" Xemnas exclaimed, turning to Saix. "Let's go Robin!"

"Okay, fine, but I insist you don't call me that…"

Xemnas ran to the door, his cape from his super hero pajamas flying behind him.

"Not this again…" Axel said, hitting his forehead with his palm.

"They've done this before?" Chelly asked.

"More than we'd like to admit…" Zexion said.

"Let's just keep this within the Organization plus Leximy," Saix said.

"I don't think we want anyone else to know about this…" Axel reminded him.

"I don't know, Saix…" Marluxia said with a smirk.

"Psh, I see how it is…" Leximy said with a frown. "Just because I decided to get a second job and start a farm, now I've been kicked out? Thanks a lot, Saix. It's not my fault you guys mistook me for a Nobody…it was your mistake."

"Well…I, uh…no…"

"Just for that, I'm going to tell everyone all your secrets! Did you guys know that when Saix was little he—"

Saix lunged forward and clamped his hand over her mouth. "She's…just making up things, it's nothing to worry about…"

"No wait, I want to hear this!" Marluxia said.

Saix turned and glared at Leximy. "Don't tell them that stuff! I have secrets about you that you wouldn't want me to share."

Axel opened a portal. "Let's go get some food."

Leximy nodded, throwing a glare at Saix before leading the way into the portal.

Marluxia popped his PJ collar. "And now it's time for me to make my move," he said with a grin, following Leximy into the portal.

Saix sighed and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done…?"

"Sorry, Saix," Chelly said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "You'll get her next time!"

"I doubt there will be a next time," Axel said with a smirk.

"Ma'am," Zexion said, motioning for Chelly to go in front of him into the portal.

"Oh, thank you," she replied with a smile, stepping through the portal.

Saix turned to Axel with a smug look. "Looks like you're doing pretty well yourself…" he said, quickly stepping through the portal.

Axel frowned in frustration, clenching his fist by his side before following the rest of the group into the portal, leaving the room behind him quiet and empty.


	5. The Talent Show

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER FIVE  
><strong>

_The Talent Show_

* * *

><p>Appearing in front of Shop'n'Go, the Organization looked upon a place that seemed to have never had any maintenance whatsoever for who knows how long.<p>

The surrounding area was dark and quiet, but eerily so. The paint on the outside was chipping off in some places and completely gone in other places. There was one street light just outside of the parking lot that glowed a fluorescent yellow when it wasn't blinking every so often.

A few wondered who decided this place would be suitable for their food needs.

"This place looks kind of run down…" Leximy said, breaking the silence the group had fallen into. "Is this where you guys usually go shopping? … I think I just heard a gunshot…"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Marluxia said, holding out an elbow for her to take.

"Uh… I think when it comes to my safety, I'd rather depend on Xigbar… Pirates or flowers… It's a tough choice. But you understand, right? How much do you bench press, anyway, Xiggy?"

"Oh just a few…little girls," Xigbar replied, picking up Chelly with one hand and lifting her as if she were a five pound barbell.

"Someone get me down from here!" Chelly squealed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"I think I need to learn more about these pirates you keep referring to," Xigbar said, looking at Leximy. "I hear that too often…"

"That looks pretty hard, Xigbar," Xaldin said, smirking.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Chelly asked offended.

"That's nothing, I could lift her easy," Axel said. "You're just weak, Xaldin. Maybe if you spend less time scowling and more time lifting little children…. Wait…"

"Pah, I'd like to see you try!" Xaldin said with a scowl.

"Oh…okay… Hi Chelly," Axel said; he smiled sheepishly and tried to position his hands in a way that would let him pick her up like Xigbar, but failed and it ended up being awkward.

"I don't know when I stopped being a person and started being a substitute for weights," Chelly said with a pout.

"Probably the other day when you were sitting on the big chair in the Grey Area when we were having an obstacle course," Demyx pointed out. "And going under the chair was necessary, so we all tried to pick it up…"

"Heh…" Axel said, struggling to carry Chelly correctly; he finally managed to hold her as though he was carrying his new bride out of the wedding chapel to their car.

Turning to walk inside the store, Leximy started forward, stepping into the run down stores full of aisles of various items. She was stopped in the entrance by Marluxia's hand grabbing her own. "It…doesn't look safe in here. We should go together," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for coming with me," she said, returning his smile. "Look! Cupcakes with flowers on them!"

Suddenly another gunshot rang outside of the store.

"Okay, that was definitely another gunshot," Axel said. "This place is no good so late at night. Or should I say early?"

"Sorry, that was me… I love weddings," Xigbar said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Eh? Someone is getting married? Lucky! I want to get married!" Chelly said, with a sigh before pointing inside of the store where Marluxia and Leximy stood, holding hands. "But I think Leximy is going to beat me to it."

Saix followed her gaze and immediately frowned. "What the…" he said, rushing up to the door; it started to open, but got stuck halfway. "What is this?" he exclaimed, trying to pry them open.

Demyx leaned to Roxas. "Looks like someone needs to lay off the sweets," he whispered.

Saix turned and glared at Demyx while forcing the doors open when they suddenly shot to their respective sides, allowing them passage.

"To the cookies!" Demyx announced, pointing to the desired aisle.

"And the ice cream!" Roxas added.

The group slowly spread out across the floor, getting their own food item.

"Look! Lobsters!" Leximy exclaimed, pressing her finger against the glass where a lobster turned and stared curiously at her. "We should take it home and keep it for a pet! There are no animals in the Castle That Never Was, right? I think we need to get some. I'd bring my pig over, but…I kind of like it at home with me…"

"You should move back to the castle," Marluxia suggested. "Chelly still has an empty bed in her room, and, secretly, I think she's afraid of the dark…"

He glanced up slightly, remembering one night when he heard screaming from her room.

"Oh really? I didn't know that…" Leximy said, thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"I think I can walk now…" Chelly said from another aisle to Axel; she looked down and realized the ground was farther down than she expected. "Wow, you're really tall."<p>

"Thanks," Axel said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Walking over to Marluxia and Leximy, Saix took Leximy's other hand. "What's going on?" he demanded.<p>

Marluxia turned and glared at him. "You finally decided to come in, huh?"

"I figured you weren't good enough protection for a fair lady like this."

Leximy took back her hand from Saix's, shooting up a glare at him. "Maybe you're not good enough to protect a fair lady! Come on, Marluxia, I'll protect you, don't' worry," Leximy said, dragging Marluxia away.

Marluxia looked back at Saix with a smirk before turning back to Leximy. "Wait, what? I think he was calling you the fair lady!"

"No," Leximy said simply, continuing to lead him away.

Saix looked down at his rejected hand with an expressionless face.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," a voice behind him said.

Saix turned and met eyes with Axel.

"I don't need your unnecessary comments," Saix hissed.

"Who else would entertain you if I wasn't here?" Axel asked, putting an arm around Saix's shoulder. "We're best friends, after all."

Saix pushed his arm off of his shoulder. "Friends? I don't think so."

"Aw, that's too bad. I was going to help you with your girl problem, too. Marluxia likes flowers, right?" he asked, holding out his palm with a small flame hovering over it, before making it disappear. "But I guess you can handle it on your own."

Axel turned on his heel and was about to start walking away when Saix's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait…"

Axel smiled at Saix's tone before turning to him.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should get something healthy…" Leximy said thoughtfully before picking up something round and blue. "Do these apples look any good?"<p>

"Sure," Marluxia said, sniffing the air. "Do you smell something burning?"

* * *

><p>"What do you want to get?" Chelly asked Zexion who followed her, his nose buried in his book.<p>

"I like bread," he said, glancing up at her.

"Me, too!" Chelly said happily; she paused and sighed. "Oh…please don't tell me Axel is burning something…"

"How reckless," Zexion said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>"They have a deluxe pack," Demyx said, holding up a box of cookies for Roxas to see.<p>

Roxas was too busy looking at the giant container of Sea Salt ice cream in his own hands. "I am so happy right now…"

"Me, too!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Marluxia, can I…ask you something?" Leximy asked; she played with her sleeve nervously, seemingly avoiding eye contact with the pink haired man. "It's been on my mind for a while now, and I think I'm ready to share it with you…"<p>

Marluxia's eyes lit up. "Of course you can, Leximy. What is it?" he asked, taking both of her hands in his own.

"Well…I've had this weird feeling… ever since I came into the store with you…"

"Go on…"

"Well, I was wondering… do you think it's weird that there are no cashiers?"

Marluxia quickly dropped her hands. "What? Oh…sure, I hadn't even noticed… but…that is strange…"

* * *

><p>Poking her head out of one of the aisles and looking around sneakily, Chelly surveyed the area. "I don't see anything…"<p>

"…what are you looking for?" Zexion inquired.

"Suspicious characters…"

Suddenly Axel walked by, and Chelly shot out of the aisle and tackled him. "Ah-ha!"

"What the…" Axel said, looking up and seeing Chelly was on him. "Can I help you?"

"What were you burning?" Chelly asked.

Axel couldn't hold back a grin. "Nothing…"

* * *

><p>"I think something inside of me just died…" Marluxia said sadly.<p>

"Oh? That's too bad," Leximy said. "Was it your heart? Oh wait, my bad…"

"No… No, it was something else… I can't put my finger on it, but it's something important to me… It's kind of a…burning feeling… Huh, suspicious…" he replied with a perplexed frown on his face.

They looked outside of the aisle where Vexen walked by with a cart full of cleaning products.

"What're you doing with those?" Leximy asked. "Don't tell me you've been promoted to maid…"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that…" Vexen said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Picking himself and Chelly up, Axel brushed off his robe. "Were you looking for something?"<p>

"Uh…" Chelly turned back and saw Zexion behind her. "Bread…"

"That's down that aisle," Axel said, taking her hand and walking down the aisle.

"So really…what were you burning?"

"Let's just say Marluxia won't be very happy when we leave here…"

"Oh dear…" Chelly said, putting the last item on the list into the shopping cart she had. "We should go find everyone else…" she said, walking out of the aisles and spotting Leximy. "Oh! Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. You have the munny?" Leximy replied with a smile.

"Yep, yep!" she said, walking over to the secret cashier in the back; she placed the wallet of munny down on the counter as the cashier rang up the purchases. "So…weather…"

"I don't do small talk," the cashier curtly replied.

"Oh…" Chelly said, turning to Axel, Leximy, Marluxia and Zexion. "Do any of you do small talk…?"

Leximy shook her head, Axel looked the other way, Marluxia began whistling, and Zexion lifted his book to cover his face.

Chelly sighed, saddened by the reaction. "Aww…" she said, noticing Xigbar and Xaldin heading their way. "How about you two? Do you do small talk?"

Xigbar smirked and Xaldin scowled.

"There has to be someone…"

Demyx walked up then, followed by Roxas. "Hey everyone," Demyx said, adding his and Roxas' items to the cart.

"Do you do small talk?"

Demyx nodded. "Weather's nice…"

"And gas is pretty cheap," Chelly said.

"The flowers outside smell nice…"

As soon as Demyx finished his sentence, Axel coughed really loudly.

Marluxia did a spin, and a flip, and ended with his scythe at Axel's throat. "Alright, what did you do?" he demanded with a glare.

"Whoa, down boy…" Leximy said.

"That was so graceful!" Demyx complimented Marluxia while clapping.

"Okay, okay…everyone just calm down…" Chelly said, stepping in between Axel and Marluxia. "No one has to get hurt here…"

"Why are you assuming I did something?" Axel asked.

"That cough wasn't real."

"How do you know I don't have…lung cancer, or something?"

Chelly gasped and turned to Axel. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? We need to get you to the hospital!" she exclaimed, attempting to push him out the door but failed due to her lack of strength.

"Yeah, Axel, did you know that was serious? My goodness, people these days, so uneducated…" Leximy said, assisting Chelly push him out the door, ignoring his protests.

As the three made it outside, they saw rows upon rows of burnt flowers. "What happened to all the flowers…?" she asked, turning to Axel. "What did you do?"

"Saix and I had a little fun, that's all…"

Xigbar walked out with all the groceries in his hands. "Looks like there was a flower fire…"

Next out walked Saix, who looked as though he had nothing to do with it.

"What have you done?" Marluxia asked, rushing over and putting his hands down on the flowers. "My babies…"

Demyx and Roxas snickered as Leximy kneeled down by Marluxia. "It's okay, Marly," she said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them back for this…"

"How?" he asked with a sigh of defeat.

"I don't know…we'll…blow up the moon! And…oh, I know, we can put a dry ice machine in Axel's room!"

"Revenge doesn't work if I can hear you plotting…" Axel pointed out.

"Shh, quit eavesdropping!"

"Let's get this dinner party started!" Demyx said, continuing to sing along to the Black Eyed Peas' song.

"Sounds good, come on Marluxia," Leximy said, taking his arm; as they walked by Saix, Leximy glared at him.

Chelly opened a portal and everyone walked through.

* * *

><p>In a large, empty room in the castle, one by one the Organization members emerged from the portal before everyone was present. Chelly transmuted a large stage on the far side of the room and turned to everyone. "Everyone knows what they're doing, right?"<p>

Saix took Marluxia's hand and pulled him aside. "We have to settle this."

"I'm pretty sure we already did, and the victor was yours truly," Marluxia countered with a smile.

"I'm so excited Chelly! I can't wait to see what everyone decides to perform," Leximy said. "You know what would be fun…? Ah, never mind…"

When she smiled, Chelly leaned closer to her. "No, no! You should tell me!"

"Secrets don't make friends!" Demyx said, pointing accusingly at the two.

"But friends make secrets," Chelly pointed out with a knowing nod.

"Aw, I want to share secrets, too!"

"Okay!" Chelly said, walking over to him; the two began whispering to each other.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Demyx asked.

Chelly nodded. "We're the best of the best!"

Axel walked over by Leximy. "Do you know what they're talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" Leximy said, turning to glare challengingly at him. "What's it to you, Mr. 'I'm gonna burn up some flowers to hurt poor, sensitive Marluxia for no reason just because I decided to choose the side of Mr. 'I'm gonna kick Leximy out of the Organization because I'm stupid and have blue hair''?"

"Wow, that is the longest nickname I've ever gotten…" Axel said.

Saix looked over at Leximy. "I'm stupid…?"

Marluxia smirked until Leximy turned to them, when he immediately went into a sad face. "My flowers…my poor flowers…"

Chelly turned to the group as a top appeared in her hand, full of scraps of papers and pens. "I thought it'd be fair this way, rather than go in order of numbers in the Organization. We can write our names into this amazing top hat!" she said, flipping the top hat around and putting it on her head.

"No, I think going in order would be perfectly fair…" Leximy said. "Oh, but then I wouldn't get a chance to perform," she said, throwing a glare at Saix, who sighed.

"Actually, wouldn't you go when it was my turn?" Xigbar asked. "We are acting together…"

"Oh, it's not an act, we really are sword fighting, but yes, I suppose you're right…"

Chelly sighed and placed the top hat on a nearby and table. "Have it your way," she said, slamming her fist on the table as the top hat disappeared.

"It's okay," Axel said, patting her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Chelly asked Zexion.

"I'm practicing for my turn."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's…a secret…"

"I guess that would make Xemnas number one," Leximy said. "I wonder what tricks he's got up his sleeves…"

Demyx leaned over and peeked into Xemnas' sleeve. Xemnas jerked his arm away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Demyx sighed. "I couldn't see anything… It was too dark."

Xemnas frowned at him as he made his way on the stage.

"Hey…where'd Saix go?" Leximy asked.

"Who cares?" Marluxia asked.

On stage, the group saw Saix appear wearing a black T-shirt, black dress pants, and a sparkly tiara.

Xemnas leaned to Saix. "I thought we agreed you'd wear the _other_ outfit," he hissed under his breath.

"There is no way anything is worth wearing that outfit. It had too many sequins, too much pink, and it was a skirt!" Saix retorted in a soft, horrified tone.

"I thought it was perfect…" Xemnas mumbled, taking out a top hat and placing it on his own head and looking at Saix expectantly. "…well?"

Saix sighed. "And now introducing the magnificent…Xemnas."

A cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere, making the audience feel slightly mystified for a moment.

Xemnas coughed. "For my first trick, I will need a volunteer. How about…you!" he said, pointing at Xaldin.

Xaldin scowled as Saix grudgingly went into the crowd to escort Xaldin on stage. The audience applauded.

"Tch, if you're going to cut anyone in half, save that trick for Demyx," Larxene said.

Demyx scooted on the other side of Chelly to further the distance between himself and Larxene.

"It'll be okay, she can't hurt you," Chelly said, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder.

Axel smirked as he watched Xaldin take orders from Saix. "This should be interesting…"

"I didn't know the Superior knew magic…" Zexion said, looking up from his book.

Xemnas persisted to hide Xaldin behind a sheet.

"I can still see his hair…" Leximy pointed out from the crowd.

"Silence!" Xemnas shouted.

Saix stood in front of Xaldin in order to hide his hair.

"And now I will make Xaldin…disappear! Alacazoom!" Xemnas aid, pulling the sheet away.

"Wow, neat trick," Xaldin said, scowling at the fact that he still stood in the same place, completely visible.

"You could have at least pushed him into a portal or something…" Chelly muttered. "Or ask for Luxord's assistance. He's good with card tricks…"

Luxord smirked. "Don't bet on it."

"Okay, next trick," Xemnas said, pointing at Saix who rolled out a box for him to lie on. "Please, get inside this box."

"You honestly want me to let you saw me in half…with no training?" Xaldin asked in horror.

"Yes."

"Just do it! I want to go!" Leximy shouted from the audience.

Xaldin sighed as Saix helped him into the box and shut it.

Xemnas turned around and picked up the saw on the table behind him. "Okay!" he said, sawing through the box and moved a step back so Saix could separate them.

"Great…" Xaldin said, looking down to see his legs in the other box.

"Now, I'll reattach them!"

Saix pushed the boxes back together, Xemnas did a little chant, and opened the box. Helping Xaldin out of the box, Saix helped him off the stage to sit back with everyone else.

Xemnas and Saix exited the stage as well, Xemnas not letting go of Saix's hand.

"Okay Xiggy, you ready?" Leximy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Luv Pea. Though I'm not wearing the costume," Xigbar replied.

"You have to…I spent days making it for you…"

"You didn't know we were doing this until a few hours ago…"

"Hey, I knew we'd need one eventually. I was just thinking ahead."

"You shouldn't waste all her creativity and hard work," Chelly scolded with a wag of her finger.

Xigbar sighed. "Let's just have at it."

Everyone clapped as the two went behind stage to get ready.

"I hope Leximy wins," Chelly said.

"I don't know…Xigbar is a pirate after all," Demyx reminded her.

"I think it'll be a tie," Axel added.

"Xigbar for sure," Xaldin said.

"I think Leximy will win!" Marluxia said.

Luxord smiled. "Shall we take bets?"

Suddenly Leximy walked out on stage, dressed normally with a sword in hand. This was much different than Xigbar's attire. He followed her wearing stripped pirate pants, complete with a red waist band, shirtless with a vest, and a parrot on his shoulder. "I had my doubts but I'm starting to think…maybe this isn't such a bad look for me?" he said.

Suddenly Leximy thrust the sword at Xigbar, aiming at his bare stomach.

"Whoa there, Luv Pea," he said, blocking her attack.

The two of them began to duel for what seemed like endless hours.

"Okay…" Leximy said finally. "That's good enough, it's a tie."

"Good…duel?" Xigbar agreed.

"Yes, yes it was!" Leximy said, holding out her hand to shake; when he reached out his hand, she hit him with her sword. "I lied! It was a great duel because I win!"

"I should have known you would be playing dirty…"

"Dirty! Dirty!" the parrot on Xigbar's shoulder agreed.

Leximy turned and glared at the parrot.

"What are you glaring at shortie!" he asked.

"No, no, you're supposed to say that to Chelly, not me!" Leximy exclaimed.

The parrot turned over to the audience and looked at Chelly. "Shortie! Shortie!" he repeated mockingly.

"What?" Chelly shouted, trying to jump on stage; she was stopped by Axel and Zexion. "That parrot is a dead bird!"

"Chelly!" Demyx exclaimed. "You need to save your energy!"

Chelly sat back down and nodded. "Understood."

Everyone clapped as Xigbar and Leximy sat back down in the audience.

"You did wonderful, Leximy," Marluxia complimented with a smile.

"Next time, I'll win," Xigbar said with a smile.

"Next up!" Chelly announced.

"I…skip…" Xaldin said.

"You can't skip!" Leximy said. "You have to show us your talent. I know we're all dying to see what it is."

Xaldin sighed and walked behind stage. A few moments later he pulled out a cart full of un-inflated balloons. "For my talent…I'll make you all balloon animals…"

"Do you take requests?" Chelly asked.

Xaldin scowled. "I guess I can take a couple…"

"I want a cow!"

"I want a fish!"

"I want a giant hat!"

"Can you make one of Marluxia?" Leximy asked.

"Huh?"

"Guess not…"

Xaldin took the first balloon, and turned away from everyone, making twisting noises; he turned around again and handed Chelly a balloon that didn't appear to be a normal animal at all, except maybe a worm or a snake, or, if you want to be exotic, an eel.

Demyx gasped. "It's a panda bear!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Thanks Xaldin!"

"Me next! Me next!"

"Hey, I'm number one, I should go next!" Xemnas said.

"But I asked first!" Demyx whined.

Xaldin went along and made balloons for everyone, not smiling once.

"Next up is Vexen!" Chelly said.

Everyone clapped as he walked up with a glass of water and a tooth brush. "Eh hem… watch closely as I demonstrate…the correct and effective way to brush your teeth, scientifically proven!" he said with a wink.

"It's like he's Eiji…" Chelly muttered, shaking her head sadly.

"Should I be taking notes?" Demyx asked, looking around unsurely.

"Nah, you've just gotta watch. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"I hope so…"

"Finally, something practical," Larxene said.

"The point of these performances is to entertain! Not to teach!" Chelly said. "But it's still good information to know?"

A few minutes later, Vexen finished brushing and exited the stage.

"Best performance so far, don't you agree, Marluxia?" Leximy asked.

"No, you and Xigbar had the best show," Marluxia said with a smile.

"Correct answer!" Leximy said, patting him on the head.

Lexaeus walked on stage with no explanation – who would have guessed? The room went silent with anticipation.

Chelly leaned to Axel. "It's like he's a dog…" she said, gesturing toward Marluxia, who turned and glared.

Suddenly a music began playing as all eyes turned on Lexaeus who began to dance.

"That's…so beautiful," Leximy said, wiping away a tear.

Xigbar accepted a tissue from Marluxia, and blew his nose in it, obviously moved by the performance.

"I feel inspired…" Chelly agreed, sniffling slightly.

Axel looked at the three in confusion as Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Uh…" Marluxia said, handing Leximy a tissue.

"Thanks…" Leximy said. "I wish I could move that gracefully…he's so flexible…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Marluxia muttered.

"This is an outrage…" Saix agreed quietly.

Lexaeus finished his dance and bowed as the music turned off. He silently sat back down and joined the group once more as Chelly and Leximy stood up applauding.

Zexion looked up from his book. "I guess I'm next…" he said, standing up and walking on stage with his book.

"Ooh, are you going to sing?" Leximy asked.

"What? Why would I sing?"

"I don't know…I thought you used to sing Opera…" Leximy said before leaning to Marluxia. "I think he's going to sing."

"That would be a first," Marluxia said.

"Whatever," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever it is, it can't be that great…"

"Shh! I can't hear him!" Chelly whispered.

"That's because he's not talking yet!"

"How would you know? You're being too loud to hear!"

"Now you're being too loud!"

Demyx leaned over and covered both of their mouths. "I want to hear what he has to say!"

Zexion cleared his throat and began to speak. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…"

"Sing it!" Leximy demanded.

"Shush!" Demyx reprimanded.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."

Demyx suddenly jumped up. "Don't answer it!"

Zexion looked up from his book at Demyx.

"Heh…sorry…" Demyx apologized, slowly sitting back down.

"Why shouldn't he answer it?" Chelly whispered.

Demyx shrugged. "It's Zexion, so I figured it'd be a horror story…"

"'Tis some visitor' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door- only this and nothing more'."

Demyx let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

"See, it's okay, it's just a visitor," Chelly said, patting Demyx on the shoulder.

Demyx nodded and smiled. "I was getting worried."

Leximy let out a soft yawn, prompting Marluxia to turn to her. "Oh, are you tired, Leximy?"

"Yes…I think I'll just rest my eyes… and lean on your shoulder for a few minutes," she replied, leaning over.

Saix scowled with jealousy, which caused Xaldin to turn to him curiously. "Hey, that's my line…" he said, referring to the scowl.

"Are you getting tired, too, Chelly?" Axel asked.

She shook her head. "Demyx and I have our…turn after yours, and I have to be wide awake for it!" she said, opening her eyes wider.

"You look pretty tired…"

"N-no, I am not!" she said, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "I don't know where you're getting that idea!"

Leximy snored lightly and Marluxia smirked at Saix. At the same moment, Zexion moved finished up and taking his place on the stage were Axel and Roxas.

"Nice work," Chelly said as Zexion took the seat next to her. "Simply lovely."

"Thanks," Zexion said, a faint smile playing on his thin face.

Axel and Roxas took out a large set of juggling pins as the audience turned their attention to the two best friends. Axel smiled and lit them on fire, handing Roxas a few of them.

"They'd better be careful!" Chelly said in a worried tone.

Xemnas nodded in agreement. "I can't afford to lose the Keyblade wielder!"

"Axel, on the other hand, may be expendable," Zexion said while reading his book.

"High-five!" Marluxia said.

"Don't move, you'll wake me up," Leximy said, her eyes still closed.

"Oh sorry," Marluxia said, patting her head gently.

Chelly took Leximy's example and leaned on Zexion's shoulder. "Don't be mean to Axel," she said with a yawn. "He's an important member of this group."

"If you say so," Zexion said while he turned the page and tried to hide his smile.

The two up on stage had already started juggling as Roxas whispered, "Do you ever feel like no one's watching?"

Axel looked out into the crowd and saw that only Demyx was paying attention. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Let's go guys!" Chelly said as she sat up and clapped, trying to keep herself awake.

"Hopefully they don't burn down the castle…" Zexion said.

"I wonder when those two learned to juggle…I wish they would've asked me to join," Demyx said, then paused. "Wait, that would involve practice, which is work…those two know me…" he said with a smile.

"Chelly, you should go next! I'd wake up to see you!" Leximy said.

"I think it's getting light outside," Xigbar said.

"You know what that means," Xemnas added.

"Time to get back to work," Saix finished.

"Not before we do our super secret surprise!" Demyx said.

Chelly jumped up. "Yeah! It's finally our turn!" she said, high fiving Axel and Roxas as they walk by.

"I've got the CD!" Demyx said, running to the back and starting the music.

"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!" Chelly sang.

Demyx laughed. "No you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't."

"Any note you can sing, I can sing higher."

"I can sing any note higher than you!"

"No you can't!" Demyx sang, his pitch going higher.

"Yes I can!"

"No you caaan't!"

"Yeees I caaaaan!"

"How can you sing that high?"

"I'm a girl!"

"I can do most anything."

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No."

"Neither can I…"

They sang through the song until it came to the last part.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

They finished in synch and took a bow.

Leximy jumped out of her seat and clapped in a standing ovation. "Yeah! Go Chelly! Demyx, you were okay, too!"

"What? Just okay?" Demyx asked, his face showing the shock he felt.

"That was funny," Axel said; he coughed when he received a glare from Chelly. "I mean, you were amazing Chelly."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling and taking her place between Axel and Zexion.

"Am I next?" Luxord asked.

"If you insist, I suppose we can squeeze in one more," Xemnas said.

"Great, you guys will love this card trick."

"I take it back, you can sit down again."

"But…you forced me to go up," Xaldin said, furious. "You cannot allow him to pass on his turn!"

"Someone just go before Leximy passes out!" Chelly said, leaning on Axel's shoulder.

"Don't you mean you?" Axel asked.

"I don't know what you mean," she said with a yawn.

"Would you like a bed time story?" Zexion asked.

"Would I!" she said, sitting up and looking at him. "After this is over, I want a Moogle love story! Since someone didn't tell me the ending yet," she said, glaring at Axel.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Axel said with a laugh. "Next thing you know, she'll be talking about tennis players and rich white boys with boats of their own."

"I'll read you that story, don't worry," Zexion said, smirking at Axel who glared at him.

"I think it's time to put these children to bed, then it's back to work for all of you," Xemnas said with an evil laugh.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Chelly said, glancing nervously at Xemnas.

"It's just work," Axel said with a shrug.

"Hey, Larxene never went!" Leximy pointed out. "You're always supposed to go to bed with a good laugh!"

"What? You've got to be joking," Larxene said.

"Yeah, please say you're kidding, man," Demyx added.

Larxene stared at everyone's expectant faces.

"…"

Larxene looked over at Lexaeus, and nodded. "You're right…" she said, walking up on stage.

"But…he didn't say anything…" Axel said.

"I don't understand…" Saix said.

"It looks like those three girls are the only ones who do…" Marluxia said.

Larxene stepped up to the mic and tapped it. Leximy and Chelly snickered.

Larxene coughed. "Okay…so…comedy…"

The room burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Uh…it's…something, huh?"

"My gosh, she's so funny," Chelly said, laughing.

"She found her calling…" Axel said, trying to hold back his snickering.

Larxene got a sudden boost of confidence from everyone's laughter. "So…have you guys heard this one before?" she asked with a smile. "What do you call a sheep with no legs? …a cloud!"

The group was silent as a group of crickets' calls could be heard.

"Where are the crickets?" Chelly asked, stepping out into the other room.

"She's going to get lost in the castle…" Axel said with a sigh. "She couldn't find my room when she left hers…and it's next door…"

Zexion paused. "If she doesn't come back in ten minutes, we'll go find her…"

Larxene sighed. "So…weather…"

Demyx snickered. "That's some funny small talk joke…"

"I think I'm going to find Chelly," Leximy said. "She might get kidnapped… not that you guys care. Chelly! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! If Vexen tries to give you candy, don't listen to him! Run away!" she exclaimed, running out of the room.

"What do you mean I don't care?" Axel exclaimed, running after her.

Zexion sighed, closed his book, and hastened out of the room.

"Wait, Leximy!" Marluxia exclaimed, booking it out of the room.

"No way…" Saix muttered, close behind Marluxia.

Roxas looked over at Xemnas who smiled at him; his eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

"HEY! I'm trying to tell jokes here!"

The rest of the group that remained cracked up.

"Thank you, thank you," Larxene said, bowing; when she stood up straight from her bow, she realized everyone was gone.

"Ha, Chelly, I found you! Where are you going?" Leximy asked. "I know you're not really looking for crickets…"

Chelly opened her mouth to reply, but instead dragged Leximy in a nearby room while everyone else ran by. "I guess we're playing hide and seek now!" she whispered before flashing a smile.


	6. The Ransom Note

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER SIX  
><strong>

_The Ransom Note_

* * *

><p>Down the hallway, Axel, Zexion, Saix, and Marluxia stood looking around for the two girls who had seemingly disappeared.<p>

"Where the hell did they go?" Axel exclaimed.

"I don't know, how could you lose them?" Zexion asked.

"Me? Since when is it my fault?"

"Arguing is not going to get us anywhere," Saix said with a scowl.

"But it's always a fun thing to do to pass the time," Marluxia added.

* * *

><p>"That was close," Leximy whispered. "Now what were you saying?"<p>

When she didn't get an answer, she poked Chelly, who squeaked.

"Shh! I mean…tell me!"

Chelly glanced down the hallway before turning back to Leximy. "Ah, sorry! I was waiting for them to go further down the hallway so they couldn't hear us!" she explained, poking her back; Leximy quietly squeaked. "Eh, not the loud reaction I wanted…okay, so should we play a prank on them? Or give them some tests! …to pass or something…I was really going after some crickets, but this is much more fun."

* * *

><p>"The only way we're going to find them is if we work together… even if it pains me," Saix said, glancing at Marluxia.<p>

"Yeah…let's think…where could they be?" Axel said.

"Think like a girl…" Zexion instructed.

All eyes turned to Marluxia.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not a chick!" he exclaimed.

"Right, right…" Axel said, putting his hand under his chin and thinking. "We could've asked Larxene…"

There was a pause before everyone said, "Nah…"

"Marluxia is more of a girl than Larxene," Saix pointed out.

"HEY!"

"She was wearing Hello Kitty pajamas, though," Zexion pointed out.

"Good point," Axel granted him. "Let's check the places where they most often frequent?"

"Do you think they went through a portal?" Saix asked.

"I doubt it. We would've heard it."

"Maybe they're…having a tea party?" Marluxia suggested.

"Why would you even suggest that? Of course they're not having a tea party!" Zexion said.

"I'm not a girl! I wouldn't know~!"

"Maybe we should check their rooms first?" Axel asked.

"Do you think they're hiding from us?" Zexion asked.

"What reason would they have to hide?" Saix asked.

"I'll give you one guess," Marluxia said as he smiled intently at Saix.

"That's creepy…" Saix said, referring to Marluxia's smile. "I don't understand what you are implying."

When Marluxia continued to smile, Saix sighed. "Whatever…" he said, turning to Zexion. "Why do you think they would hide? Is this some sort of…game?"

"I wouldn't put it past them…maybe we should prepare for the worst," Axel said with a grimace.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Chelly said, sitting on the ground and unfolding the blueprints of their plan. "Anything you'd like to add? We have endless supplies at…my fingertips!" she said, holding up her hands and smiling.<p>

"Well…I think we should use twelve safety pins, a llama, and some shaving cream…sound good? You can make those work, right? I know you've been watching McGuiver…"

* * *

><p>"You don't honestly think…" Zexion started.<p>

"I do," Axel confirmed, looking around suspiciously. "We should keep our conversations quiet…the walls have ears…"

Suddenly a scream rang out, prompting the group to turn around. Standing there was Demyx.

"What the…what are you doing here?" Axel exclaimed.

"I've come to help with the search!" he reported with a smile.

"Why did you scream?" Saix demanded.

"He said the walls have ears…that's scary…"

Saix hit his forehead with his palm. "It's a figure of speech…"

"Oh…okay then," he said with a smile.

There was a pause in which Axel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Demyx, we need to use you as bait. You can lure them out of their secret spot, right?"

"Leave it to me Axel! But wait… do I have to go alone? What if I get kidnapped…" Demyx said before whispering, "By Vexen?"

Marluxia sighed. "Just get out there."

Demyx reluctantly walked out of the room and pretended to cry. "This is so scary…I'm so alone… Oh, how I wish Chelly and Leximy were here so they could protect me."

As he came closer and closer to the room the girls were in, they could hear him crying out for them.

Chelly leaned to Leximy and whispered, "Should we help him?"

"Restrain yourself, it's a trap, I know it! Demyx is a terrible actor…" Leximy instructed, pointing to Demyx who sat down against the wall in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and whimpering.

"Hm…you're probably right…maybe we should freak out the rest of them," Chelly said with a cunning smile; she put her hand against the wall, and suddenly a shadow began to creep out from her fingertips, growing steadily along the wall. When it was big enough, it charged toward Demyx.

Looking up, Demyx's eyes widened. "What is that?" he exclaimed, running back toward where he came from.

When he arrived back to the rest of the group, they all looked at him with curious looks.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia exclaimed.

"There was a big shadow that was going to eat me!" Demyx sobbed.

Axel sighed. "Looks like it'll be harder than we thought…"

Leximy smiled as Demyx was out of sight. "Okay, here's the plan…we need to figure out a way to separate the group… we'll kidnap two of them, tie them up and steal their robes! You can make us look like them, right?"

Chelly nodded thoughtfully. "Which ones should we take out? Demyx might be the easiest…"

"I don't know…I was thinking Zexion and Marluxia. They're the only two that wouldn't put up a fight."

"Hm…that's a good idea. We'll make sure Zexion keeps his book so he can tell Marluxia stories while they're tied up."

"What a nice kidnapper," Leximy said with a smile. "Hey! Do you want to write the ransom note? Oh wait, we don't need one…they won't even know they're missing…"

"Eh, it still might be fun," Chelly said, transmuting some magazines, a pair of scissors, paper, and glue. "Let's get to making them," she added with an evil laugh to match Leximy's.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared…" Demyx said, hiding behind Axel.<p>

"Why? They're two girls that don't know the castle that well," Marluxia pointed out.

Demyx covered his mouth aghast. "Do you not know what they're capable of?" he exclaimed.

"No…"

"Chelly can make my pockets a bottomless pit," Axel said.

"So…?"

"If she's capable of that, who knows what else she's capable of…" Axel said.

"Leximy can control minds," Saix added, holding his head.

"Really?" Demyx exclaimed.

Saix shrugged. "I'd be more worried if she could, wouldn't I?"

He gave the slightest hint of a smile on his face as Demyx frowned.

* * *

><p>Taking the ransom note, Leximy smiled as she looked over it. "This is a perfect ransom note for us!" she said approvingly before reading it out loud. "'We have those who you are looking for. If you want to ever see them again alive, send the bookworm and the feminine one to the Round Room. Alone'. Sounds good to me. Can you open a portal and send this through to them?"<p>

"Roger!" Chelly said as she opened a small portal; she took the note and put it through with a smile. "Now we wait."

The two exchanged evil smiles before disappearing in black flashes.

* * *

><p>As the five Organization members pondered what their next move would be, a piece of paper fluttered down and landed on Demyx's head.<p>

"AHH! IT HAS ME!" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground, kicking and punching.

Axel leaned over and picked up the note. "Demyx, it's a note," he said, holding it up and began reading it aloud. "'We have those who you are looking for. If you ever want to see them again alive, send the bookworm and the feminine one to the Round Room. Alone.' What the hell…"

Zexion looked up from his book. "Am I the bookworm?"

Marluxia pat Saix's back. "Looks like they want you and Zexy."

"I'm the moon guy, you're the feminine one."

Demyx looked up at them as he sat on the ground. "Does that mean Chelly and Leximy were kidnapped? Oh no! We'll never get them back!" he cried.

"I'm not so sure…" Axel said; he put his hand under his chin thoughtfully, staring at the note.

"While you're sitting here pondering, I'm going to act," Zexion said, closing his book. "Let's go Marluxia; it's up to us now."

"I'm coming Leximy!" Marluxia said, following Zexion toward the Round Room.

* * *

><p>In the Round Room, Leximy sat on Xemnas' chair. "I think I hear someone coming… Do you think it's them?" she asked, sitting back comfortably. "I like this spot… Think I have a chance at de-throning him?"<p>

Chelly nodded her head as she crossed her legs, sitting on her own chair. "Oh of course. Just give him some candy. I'm sure it'll keep him busy for hours," she said with a smile as she felt their presence on the other side of the door. "Show time," she added, disappearing.

The door slowly opened and Zexion and Marluxia walked in, spotting Leximy in the chair.

"Leximy! We found you!" Marluxia exclaimed happily.

"Where's Chelly?" Zexion asked.

Before he got his response, Chelly was behind them. "Sorry…" she muttered before grabbing their hands, pulling them behind their backs; a metal wire appeared and wrapped around their wrists tightly. She glanced at Leximy for approval. "Are we good?"

"Yep, now for the de-robing… I sure hope they're wearing pants…"

Marluxia screamed.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Axel asked.<p>

"That was Marluxia," Saix confirmed with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! They've been murdered!" Demyx exclaimed. "It was a trap!"

"Who would do such a thing…?" Axel asked. "Saix has been in here the whole time…"

Saix rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>As Chelly zipped up Marluxia's robe and looked down at it. "These are too tall…" she said, before pausing to think. She reached over and touched Leximy's shoulder, causing her to grow taller. She touched her own shoulders after and the effect was the same. "Man, I should've thought of this years ago! Should we put our hoods on…?"<p>

"What are you two planning…?" Zexion asked.

"Hopefully something evil against Saix," Marluxia added with a smile.

"Wait, this isn't going to work. You need to disguise our voices, too! And I need a book if I'm going to pass for Zexion."

"You'd rather be him?" Marluxia asked, glancing at Zexion. "What's wrong with me…?"

"Anyway, let's go, Chelly, before they get suspicious," Leximy said, ignoring Marluxia.

"Okay!" Chelly said, taking Marluxia's scythe. "I hope I don't kill anyone with this…" she added, swinging it around and almost taking out Zexion and Marluxia's heads as she turned.

"Watch it!" Marluxia said.

Leximy paused. "Oh no! I hear footsteps! They're coming!" she exclaimed, kicking Marluxia and Zexion behind some chairs and putting gags in their mouths. "Get ready, take position!"

"What's my position? What's my position?" Chelly whisper-shouted as the two put on their hoods.

Xemnas walked into the room at that moment. "What's going on in here? I sense someone sitting in my chair…"

'_He has chair sensors?_' Leximy thought to herself.

"Marluxia? Zexion? What are you doing…? Don't tell me you two… oh no…"

Leximy nodded, and put her arm around Chelly's waist.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Well, I'm…uh…I'm sorry to interrupt you. Carry on," he said, covering his eyes with his hand as he exited the room.

"Phew, that was a close one," Leximy said as the door shut behind him.

"How did he know we're supposed to be Zexion and Marluxia?" Chelly asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I have a book and you were standing with your hand on your hip…" Leximy said.

Marluxia and Zexion protests were muffled by the gags at Leximy's explanation.

"Well, you do sometimes do that Marluxia…" Chelly pointed out, to which Marluxia glared at her.

"Okay…so how are we going to convince Axel, Demyx and Saix? Just direct me and I'll use my magic," Chelly said with a smile.

"First," Leximy said, pointing to her mouth. "Voices. Second, think like a girl."

Marluxia yelled but it was muffled.

"We just need to convince them it's us…I mean Marluxia and Zexion," Leximy explained. "I know! We need some demands…that's what usually goes with a ransom note, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what do we want from Axel and Saix? We need to think evilly," she said, touching her throat and Leximy's throat. "Did it work?" she asked in Marluxia's voice.

"I guess so," Leximy replied in Zexion's voice.

"Okay, good," Chelly said, holding up a ransom demand. "I've got this all covered. Let's go."

The two walked out, disguised as Marluxia and Zexion, to meet Saix, Axel and Demyx.

"Ah, I think I hear them coming," Axel said.

"It's about time, what were they doing in there?" Saix said impatiently.

Xemnas peeked his head in the hallway. "You don't want to know!"

"Superior!" Axel and Saix exclaimed in unison.

Xemnas waved and ran off, leaving the group in a momentary silence until Chelly and Leximy joined them.

"Have have you two been?" Axel demanded.

"Why did you scream Marluxia?" Saix asked.

"Uh…" Chelly said, looking at Leximy for support.

"What kind of question is that?" Leximy asked. "It's Marluxia," she said, holding up the book to her face.

"That is true…" Saix said, half smiling.

"So…what's the verdict?" Axel asked.

"Verdict?" Chelly repeated.

"Yeah, why did they call you two in there? Is there a ransom demand?"

"Uh, yeah, actually… they had a few requests…"

"And they are…?"

"Oh, right, sorry…we found a ransom note," she replied, handing it to Axel.

Axel took it and looked over it, Saix looking over his shoulder. "What the…"

"Who would want these things…? 'A lifetime supply of pens'? Who uses pens?"

"I know Chelly and Leximy don't," Demyx said. "Maybe we should go around and ask everyone what writing utensils they use!"

"So we're assuming it's someone in the castle?" Axel asked.

"Why else would someone want us four to get along?" Saix asked, pointing at the demand.

"Wait…what's the third one?" Axel asked. "'Write a song, essay, or story about why Leximy and Chelly are the cutest, smartest, most awesome people ever'? Does that seem fishy to anyone else?"

"Whoever wrote that is obviously a very intelligent person. They're trying to throw us off their trail by framing our beloved girls," Leximy said, hiding her face behind the book in her hands.

"Zexion makes a valid point," Chelly pointed out.

"I guess the people who left the note didn't realize we'd be so smart!" Demyx said with a proud smile.

"Unless…" Axel said thoughtfully. "Unless they did…"

"Maybe we should just give them what they want instead of thinking about it? Right now we're getting nowhere…" Chelly pointed out.

"So, I guess we need to sign here? To show that we agree?" Leximy said, pointing to the bottom of the paper.

"Yeah, I guess we do…" Saix said with a sigh. "If we're going to get Leximy back."

"Yeah, I don't see any other choice," Axel said. "Though how are we possibly going to get Xaldin to smile?"

"Or Xemnas to admit he goes tanning? He's just naturally that color," Saix said with shifty eyes.

Axel stared at Saix.

"Would you just sign already!" Leximy exclaimed in Zexion's deep voice before coughing. "I mean… the sooner we get this back to them the better? Right?" she added, hiding her face behind the book.

Saix raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do you have a pen, Axel?" Chelly asked.

"Somewhere in these pockets I do…" Axel said, digging around in his pockets; he pulled out a picture titled 'Moogles vs. Cats'. "Not that…" he said, trying again and pulling out a flower pen and handing it to Chelly.

"Hey, thanks, I do love flowers," Chelly said, glancing at Leximy before signing Marluxia's signature perfectly on the paper before handing it to Saix.

Saix put the pen down on the paper as Leximy watched his pen, leaning closer and closer.

"I don't know about this…" Saix said, looking up and realizing Leximy's face was closer than it was a moment ago. "Zexion? What is the meaning of this?"

"I was, uh…just wondering how you hold your pen. I'm fascinated with such arts, as I am with reading," Leximy said quickly, hiding behind her book.

Saix glanced at Axel who shrugged.

Chelly did a head gesture suggesting an eye roll. "Just get on with it, Saix, and ignore Zexion."

Saix sighed and signed his name, handing Axel the pen. "Why do I feel like I've sold my soul…"

Axel laughed. "I doubt we even have souls, Saix, so no worries there."

"…That doesn't make me feel any better…"

"Stop with the jokes, Saix, you don't _feel_."

"You know what I meant," Saix said.

"Sure," Axel said, signing his name. "I guess what's done is done."

He handed the paper to Demyx who sat down cross-legged and stuck out his tongue, trying to do a fancy signature. As he finished, Leximy snatched it from Demyx and did a perfect calligraphy signature. "Okay," Leximy said with an evil laugh. "Me and Marluxia here will take this back to the…kidnappers."

"Kidnappers? Plural? There are two of them?" Saix asked.

"Uh…yes, did we not mention that? Oh well, let's get going," Leximy said, heading toward the door.

"But…where are you going?" Axel asked.

"It's just like Zexion said, to give back the note to the kidnappers…"

"So…since we agreed to those terms..." Axel started.

"...when they give back Chelly and Leximy…" Saix continued.

"...we have to do what it said…" Axel finished.

The two glanced at each other and shuttered in realization.

"What happens if we don't?" Demyx asked.

Axel and Saix glanced at each other once more.

"I…didn't see," Saix said.

"It was probably in the fine print, anyway," Axel said.

"Yes, it says right here," Leximy said, pointing to a blank part of the note. "Uhm… 'Leximy and Chelly will…spontaneously combust'. Oh dear, that doesn't sound pleasant. You boys better not mess up."

"Us…boys? What about you two? You're just as much a part of this," Axel said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"As I said before…let's go!" Leximy said with a nervous laugh before dragging Chelly out the door.

"Something is the matter with those two…I can't quite put my finger on it…" Saix said.

"Don't you understand? They're under so much stress worrying about Leximy and Chelly that they're acting different! Those kidnappers are evil!" Demyx exclaimed; he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

Axel and Saix turned to each other before looking back at Demyx.

"Uh, Demyx…I'm sure they're fine," Axel said.

"It must have been someone from the castle, like you said," Saix said. "So they wouldn't hurt them…"

"Who would it be?" Axel asked as he leaned to Saix.

Saix shrugged. "We'll figure it out. But we'll have to do it subtly so no one knows what we're up to."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Transforming back into herself, Leximy walked over and kicked Marluxia.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?" Marluxia exclaimed after Chelly had taken the gags out of their mouths.

"Sorry.. I got wrapped up in the moment. Do you want me to kiss it for you?"

"Oh, would you!"

"…no."

Marluxia's smile faded as Leximy looked sternly at the two. "So we've decided to let you two go… on one condition: you don't speak a word of this to anyone, or there will be consequences," she said, pounding her fist into her other palm. "Oh yeah, and you two have agreed to do everything on this list."

She held it out for them to see.

"What? When did I sign this?" Zexion exclaimed.

"When you and Marluxia were reporting to the others," Leximy said, glaring at him challengingly. "Now remember, you have to do these things or Chelly and I will die…got it?"

Marluxia audibly cleared his throat and looked at the list. "Hey, wait! Get along with Saix? You've got to be kidding me!"

"…this seems unfair…" Zexion started, and then looked at Marluxia. "But what other choice do we have?"

"If this'll make you happy…" Marluxia said looking at Leximy. "Then fine."

Chelly, having already transformed back into herself, touched the metal around their wrists; the metal quickly dissipated into the air. "Okay, sorry about that. You guys will do great…right?" she asked with a smile.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Of course…"

"I'm sure Saix and Axel will figure it out," Marluxia said doubtfully.

"They're not Demyx after all," Zexion added as he picked up his book.

"Then you'll just assure them that nothing's out of the ordinary. Now let's go," Chelly instructed, pointing at the door.

"Oh one more thing…" Marluxia said. "Before we go…can we, uh…can we have our robes back? It's a little chilly…"

"I don't know…" Leximy said with a glance at Chelly. "I kind of like this robe… It's big and comfy. What do you think we should do?"

"I think you should return them… get your own. Oh wait, you can't," Zexion said.

"I'll tie you up again," Leximy threatened with a glare.

Zexion hid behind his book.

"We should have just included this in the note…maybe if we write it small they'll think they just missed it," Leximy said, pulling out a pen and writing in very tiny letters 'Let Chelly and Leximy borrow Marluxia and Zexion's robes'. "Sound good?"

"No…" Marluxia said.

"I miss having a shirt…" Zexion said sadly.

"Why? You look good to me," Chelly said comfortingly.

Zexion glanced up at her from his book. "Really?" he asked with a smile.

Chelly nodded and turned to Leximy. "I think we should give them back their robes…we can go get yours. I think the sewing Moogle has it, unless Saix was holding onto it for you?"

"Yeah… I should go ask the Moogle. He's still in Axel's, I mean _my_ pockets, right?" Leximy asked.

Chelly nodded and followed Leximy out of the room. She was almost to the group when she tripped; Saix lunged forward and caught her. "Leximy! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" she said as she looked up at him.

"I'm so glad! Hey…why are you wearing Zexion's robe…?"

"Uh…it's in the fine print?"

Saix took the ransom note and looked over it.

Axel looked over and saw Chelly in Marluxia's robe. "Chelly…?"

Chelly held up her hands that were completely covered by the long sleeves. "Does this robe make me look fat?" she asked, turning around and showing the long train behind her.

"No...What are you wearing?" Axel asked.

"Marluxia's robe," Chelly replied, turning to Marluxia. "You're too tall…"

"I'm…sorry?"

Demyx rushed over and hugged Chelly. "You're alive! I'm so happy!"

"We are! I'm happy about that, too!" Chelly said.

"I was so worried," Demyx said, wiping away a tear.

"Thanks, Demyx, you shouldn't have been though…"

"Hey, let me have a turn," Axel said, hugging Chelly after Demyx moved. "Who took you guys, anyway?" he asked looking down at her.

Chelly turned to Leximy.

"Uh…these evil kidnappers. It was really…scary. Yeah, scary! They were really smart, though. And cool… they were really cool…" Leximy reported.

"O…okay," Saix said, obviously perplexed by her description. "They didn't hurt you at all? Was it someone we know?"

"Well…yes and no. We aren't really at liberty to say…"

"I see…"

Axel glanced at Chelly. "Uh…yeah…they were really smart and cool…" Chelly said with an agreeing nod.

"No descriptions…?"

"Smart and…cool…"

"Nothing else…?"

Chelly coughed. "It's just like Leximy said, we're not at liberty to say."

"Hey, don't you guys have to get to work?" Leximy asked.

"Why would you say that?" Demyx cried.

"Sorry…"

"I guess we should get back to the Grey Area… Without me there to hand out assignments, who knows what the others are doing…" Saix said with a shudder.

* * *

><p>In the Grey area, Lexaeus stood in front of Xaldin, Xemnas, and Luxord. "One more time guys, from the top," he said, pressing the button on the CD player. 'Single Ladies' started to play, and Xaldin, Xemnas and Luxord danced with Lexaeus leading. Xigbar, Vexen, and Roxas sat on the side lines and cheered them on.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure they're preparing for their missions for the day," Chelly assured Saix.<p>

"I don't know why they'd do _extra_ work when they have to do work at all! It's madness!" Demyx exclaimed.

Chelly pat him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Saix will be nice and give you a partner to go on a mission with today," Chelly said, looking at Saix expectantly.

Saix sighed. "Sure…you can take…Marluxia," he said with an evil smile.

"Hey, what about that note? You two are supposed to be nice to each other! You don't want me to die, do you?" Leximy asked with big, sad eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Am I not nice to be partners with?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, uh…it's not that…it's…well…it would give them more of a chance to be nice to each other… yeah, that's it."

Marluxia sighed. "I'd rather be with Demyx."

"Oh, really?" Demyx asked as he smiled brightly at Marluxia. "You mean it?"

Marluxia forced a smile. "Yes."

"I wish I could go on a mission with you, Demyx!" Chelly said.

"Aw thank you, I feel so loved!" Demyx said with a smile.

"Nice job," Axel whispered to Chelly.

"What do you mean?" Chelly whispered back.

Axel coughed. "Never mind…"

"Well, if I will be enjoying the…pleasure of Marluxia's company today, I suppose it would only be right if I assigned the two of you together," Saix said, pointing to Zexion and Axel. "Any objections?"

Axel started to raise a finger as Saix said, "Because I don't care."

"Sounds good to me!" Leximy said.

"I approve," Demyx said.

Zexion turned and glared at Demyx, who smiled back.

"What about me, Saix? Do I get a mission?" Chelly asked.

"You can take my mission if you want to, Chelly!" Demyx offered.

"Really? Can I have two missions?"

"Don't you think that's overdoing it a little…?" Axel asked.

"Well…maybe I can finish both of my missions before you finish yours," Chelly said, glaring challenging at him.

"No! Chelly! You have to keep me company today! What am I going to do while everyone else is out killing…things? Don't leave me!" Leximy exclaimed, grabbing onto Chelly's arm.

"You know, being desperate isn't really attractive," Saix said.

"No one asked you!" Leximy exclaimed.

Marluxia smiled. "I don't' find it a turn off at all, Leximy."

Saix glared at him. "No one asked _you_."

"Maybe that's a good a good idea," Axel agreed. "I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

"But…we'll be so bored here, " Chelly whined. "What is there do?"

"You can play music!" Demyx suggested with a smile.

"I can't play any instruments…" Chelly said sadly.

"We can figure something out…" Leximy said. "Maybe we'll go out on the town… Just us girls," she suggested with a hopeful smile.

"That sounds wonderful," Marluxia said.

"Are you trying to admit something Marly?" Axel asked.

"It's Marluxia to you," Marluxia said with a glare. "And…no…maybe…no…"

Demyx laughed. "I think he is~" he said as he smiled at Marluxia, who glared back.

"Oh, shopping sounds fun," Chelly said with a smile. "I can buy my Moogle some cute outfits…"

"Aw, it's like your baby!" Demyx said.

"It is, huh?"

Demyx suddenly gasped. "Who is the dad?"

Chelly looked around the room. "Uh…it's not really my baby, Demyx…"

"Don't beat around the bush! Who is it?"

"It's Will," Leximy said. "I'm sorry Chelly; I know you told me never to speak of that week this summer you came to stay with me…"

Axel's mouth dropped, and Zexion cried behind his book.

Chelly giggled into her black gloved hand. "That'd be funny if they actually believed yo-" she stopped and looked at Axel and Zexion. "Guys, she was just kidding!"

Demyx laughed as Axel and Zexion tried to compose themselves.

"Oh…good one," Axel said with a forced laugh.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Shall we go on our mission…and get it over with?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Axel agreed.

"We should go out for ice cream later!" Chelly said.

Suddenly Roxas walked over. "Did I hear someone say ice cream?"

"Yes…we're getting sea pepper ice cream, want to come?" Leximy asked.

"Sea pepper? What is the world coming to?" he exclaimed as he walked away.

"We should go see a movie, too…and…I don't know…what do normal girls usually do for fun?" Leximy asked.

"Hm…" Chelly said, pausing thoughtfully. "We, uh….talk about boys, and…watch sad movies…and…play games…and…make things…pretty?"

Demyx gasped. "You're going to decorate? I wanna help!"

"You have to do your mission," Saix reminded him.

"But…but…I wanna play games with them!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Demyx," Axel said.

"But…I wanna…"

"It's okay, Demmy, we'll save the super fun stuff for when you guys get back," Chelly assured him with a smile.

"Okay!" Demyx said.

"Heh…heh…sure we will," Leximy said looking at the ceiling.

"What are you fools doing? Get back to work!" Xemnas exclaimed as he walked by. "Those Heartless aren't going to kill themselves!"

"Yes, Superior," Saix said. "Come on Marluxia."

Marluxia opened a portal and put his arms out. "After you…friend," he said smiling politely.

Saix clenched his teeth and walked through.

"Let's get to it," Axel said opening a portal and walking through.

Zexion sighed and followed.

"I'll be back soon!" Demyx promised as he ran through his own portal.

Chelly waved as the portals closed and turned to Leximy. "What are we really going to do?" she asked with a suspicious look.

Leximy smiled.


	7. The Race

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_The Race  
><em>

* * *

><p>As Chelly looked at Leximy suspiciously, the air became slightly tense.<p>

"Why, whatever do you mean, my friend?" Leximy asked before pausing. "Oh wait…I shouldn't have said that…"

Chelly's eyes grew wider as she hugged Leximy. "We are friends!" she said with a smile. "So, what's first on our agenda?"

"Nap time! Or coffee…one of the two," Leximy said with a yawn. "Wow…it sure is quiet…"

Standing behind her, Lexaeus quietly stayed put, wondering if they even noticed him.

Turning to him, Chelly jumped. "You scared me!"

"…"

Chelly stretched and sighed. "Nap time sounds good… I wonder how everyone is going to do on their missions…"

* * *

><p>In the quiet town of Agrabah, Axel and Zexion trotted through the sandy streets.<p>

Axel held up his chakrams and hit a few Heartless that suddenly appeared and lunged for them. He turned quickly and hit his chakrams together and ignited a large flame; the flame traveled over to the Heartless and exploded on impact.

Axel watched in satisfaction as the last remains of the Heartless burnt into ashes and flew away into the wind. When he turned to face Zexion, however, his smile quickly faded. It was replaced with a frown. Zexion followed him quietly, his nose stuck in the large book in his hands.

"Are you going to help me?" Axel asked with a sigh.

"Are you saying you need help?" Zexion asked without looking up.

Axel glared at the book and turned back to look for more Heartless. "I don't understand why we have to get along…" he muttered as he looked around; sighing, he knew that they would have to at least try for Chelly's sake."So…reading anything interesting?"

"I'm reading about desert climate," Zexion replied in an annoyed voice, turning a page.

Axel clenched his teeth. "If you didn't notice, it's hot and sandy. That's the climate," he said in a strained tone.

Zexion sighed and looked up at him. "I'm reading more advanced things than that."

"Right…"

Zexion turned back to his book and Axel struck down a few Heartless, hoping that the mission would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Over in Twilight Town, Saix moved swiftly to the left, then right, taking out a line of Heartless that appeared. Their flowery petals slowly fell from their heads as they faded away.<p>

"What are you doing?" Marluxia exclaimed; he rushed forward and grabbed Saix's shoulder, trying to stop him from moving any further.

"…Killing Heartless?" Saix said; a frown slowly formed on his face.

"But that was a pretty one…"

Saix sighed in frustration and shrugged off Marluxia's hand. "What do you usually do on missions?"

"Well…usually I start by getting some coffee, then I socialize for a bit by the water cooler, do some online shopping…you know, the usual stuff," Marluxia said.

Saix turned away from him, muttering, "We have to get along…I have to be nice...restrain…yourself…"

"Saix? Oh Saix?" Marluxia said.

Saix didn't have to turn to see the annoying smile on Marluxia's face; he knew then and there the mission was going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>Leximy stretched as she sat up on a white sheet-covered bed. "That was a nice nap. Whose bed are we in anyway?" she asked as she glanced around at the strange clown pictures covering the walls.<p>

"I'm not sure…" Chelly said, sitting up from the other side of the bed.

They got their answer when Xaldin walked in and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the dresser beside the bed. He paused when he noticed the girls. "What are you two doing in my bed?" he asked in a surprised tone.

Leximy gave the room a glance over before turning back to Xaldin. "Clowns…? Really?" she asked, and then leaned to Chelly, whispering, "I think someone wants to join the circus…"

Chelly gave a slight nod before turning to Xaldin, looking suspiciously at the sunglasses he held. "Uh…Xaldin…since when do you wear sunglasses?"

"I…these aren't mine. I'm giving them back to…Xemnas…"

"Uh-huh…"

"I think the better question is, seriously, what are you two doing in my bed?"

"We got lost and we couldn't find our own rooms…" Chelly explained.

"I don't even have a room anymore," Leximy added sadly.

"Right. And you chose mine? You have four guys running crazily after you, and you chose my bed?" Xaldin asked with a head shake and a scowl.

"What is he talking about?" Leximy asked. "Is someone having a race? How come we weren't invited?"

"I want to race!" Chelly said, then paused. "Wait…what four guys, Xaldin?"

Xaldin looked at her in disbelief. "Saix, Marluxia, Axel and Zexion."

"They're the ones racing without us? After their missions, I guess they weren't going to come back and hang out with us…"

"Those… I think we need to step up our ransom…and get back at them!" Leximy said, narrowing her eyes. "Let's start by going to Twilight Town and buying all the ice cream, and then eating it in front of them!"

Xaldin rolled his eyes and walked out.

"We'll share with Demyx and Roxas and… I have an idea!" Leximy said, the wheels in her head obviously turning as she thought of a plan. "What if we give Zexion and Saix ice cream! There's no way Axel and Marluxia will be able to follow through with the contract; they'll be too jealous!"

Chelly laughed. "I'm sure Demy and Roxas would love that…hmm…but what happens when they don't follow through with the contract? Aren't we supposed to die if that happens?"

"Hm…I guess I didn't think this through… it's not like we can make them do anything worse…I mean, we're already asking everything from them. Hmm…"

"Hm…" Chelly said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we just challenge them to a race? Wait…are we still wearing Marluxia and Zexion's robes…?"

The two looked down suddenly and noticed the black robes engulfing their entire bodies as they lay on the white bed. "Oh yeah…heh… I guess we forgot to give them back… Does this mean they're running around shirtless?"

The two paused and looked at each other with slight smiles.

* * *

><p>"You know…it's not that bad without a shirt on in this weather…" Zexion said.<p>

"Well, it'd be nice if you'd put on a shirt…" Axel said.

"Chelly said she liked it," Zexion said, hiding his face behind his book.

Axel turned and glared, considering lighting the book on fire, but instead muttered, "We have to get along…we have to get along…"

* * *

><p>Saix sighed as he struck down another Heartless. "We'd better get you out of the sun; you're starting to look Xemnas Orange without your robe."<p>

"Thanks buddy! Hey, is that a color now?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, they…made a crayon out of it."

"Really?"

"…sure."

"How do you know? Do you use color crayons?"

"This conversation has gone on way too long…"

"Don't avoid the question, Saix."

Saix sighed, wondering if the mission would ever end.

* * *

><p>Chelly sat up in Xaldin's bed, and pulled out Vexen's coloring book and a box of crayons from her pocket. "What shall we do now?" she asked as she looked through the crayons, trying to decide what color to use. "What the… this one is called 'Xemnas Orange'! How did he get a crayon named after him?"<p>

"Okay, Chelly, we're going to go put our ice cream plan into action," Leximy said, ignoring her sudden outburst.

Chelly nodded and opened a portal near Leximy. "Alright, let's go," she said, putting the book and crayons back in her pocket. Leximy jumped off the bed and took a deep breath before entering the portal. Chelly followed her example, leaving Xaldin's empty room behind her.

* * *

><p>"I would like to buy all your ice cream, please," Leximy said.<p>

She and Chelly stood at the ice cream shop in Twilight Town. As Leximy smiled up at the guy working there, he gave her a suspicious look.

"Chelly, hand him the munny please."

Chelly handed him a coin purse full of munny that she had transmuted before they got there. "Keep the change," she said with a wink.

The guy opened the coin purse and smiled at the two girls. "Whatever you say…" he said, handing Leximy a giant bag of all the ice cream in his shop.

They thanked him, and as they were walking away, Chelly said, "How are we going to keep them from melting?"

"That's not really my problem," Leximy said, handing Chelly an ice cream. "Eat up before it's…liquid."

She smiled as Demyx excitedly ran over to them. "Hey! Did you guys come to help me? Because I'm already done! I finished on my own!" he said with a proud smile.

Leximy narrowed her eyes at him. "You paid someone to do it for you…didn't you?"

"…they wanted to do it…"

"Congratulations!" Leximy said happily, handing him an ice cream.

"Hey, Demy, would you like to be a judge for a race we're going to have?" Chelly asked with a smile.

"Of course I would!" Demyx said in an enthusiastic tone. "Wait…what kind of work does being a judge entail…?"

"My dear sweet Leximy!" Marluxia exclaimed as he ran up to them, Saix trailing coolly behind. "How nice of you to visit me on my mission!"

Leximy laughed into her palm. "Your chest is nearly as pink as your hair!"

"Manly, is it not?" Marluxia agreed, rubbing his chest.

"Yes, Marluxia…very…manly…" Saix said.

"Well, Demyx, we have to wait until Zexy and Axel to get here…but you just have to tell us who crosses the finish line first," Chelly assured him.

"Oh, that's easy! I'll do it!" Demyx announced.

"What are you talking about?" Saix asked the two suspiciously.

"Oh…nothing…we're waiting for Zexion and Axel to get here before we decide what we're doing next," Chelly said.

"I don't know if I like where this is going…" Marluxia said, then looked back at Leximy. "You look lovely today."

"Much more lovely than Marluxia looks," Saix pointed out.

"Normally I would be offended…but today, I agree with you," Marluxia said with a smile.

"Hey! Are you just agreeing because you two have to get along, or because I really do look nice?" Leximy asked with a flip of her hair. "Either way, I really want to kick you…"

It was Saix's turn to smile as Leximy furrowed her brow. "Where are Axel and Zexion? Where did you send them, Saix?"

"To Agrabah. They should be finished shortly, unless…their combined efforts went as terribly as ours did…" Saix said.

"Not that any fighting went on," Marluxia clarified with a warning glance at Saix.

"…of course, we got along just…fine…"

A round of looks of disbelief went around the group as a portal opened in front of them. Zexion and Axel walked out.

Axel stretched. "I can't wait to get some ice cream…" he said before noticing everyone else. "Hey, looks like you went ahead and got us some ice cream!"

Zexion looked up from his book. "And the rest of the Organization…"

Chelly glanced at Leximy who smiled as she spoke. "Finally you guys got here! We have a surprise! For all your hard work, we bought out all the ice cream!"

Axel's eyes widened as Leximy held up the giant bag of ice cream.

"Here ya go," she continued, handing one to Demyx, then another to herself and Chelly. "Oh, Saix, this one's for you."

She smiled sweetly and handed him the ice cream. "Thank you…" Saix said, a faint smile playing on his lips; he glanced at Marluxia.

"And Zexion, you can have this one…"

"Okay…"

Axel held out a hand expectantly.

"Oh…would you look at that, I'm all out of ice cream…"

"But…you gave one to Saix? And not…" Marluxia said sadly before turning to Saix. "I'll kill you! And your little dog, too!"

Saix's eyes widened.

"I mean… awh, shucks, ain't that just the darndest," Marluxia said with a crooked smile.

"What's going on here?" Axel asked Chelly.

She shrugged and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Mmm, this ice cream sure is good," Demyx said, flashing Axel a smile.

Axel glared at him before turning his attention to Leximy. "Something's not right here…"

"Did Axel and I do something wrong?" Marluxia asked, noticing how he and Axel were the only two that didn't have ice cream.

"Think hard boys," Chelly said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Yeah!" Leximy said, doing the same.

"I…what do you guys mean…?" Axel said coolly.

"I didn't do anything…wrong. Well, actually, I'm a very bad boy," Marluxia said; Saix rolled his eyes.

"Oh! …oooh… I'm so sorry Chelly, Leximy…I never thought you'd find out about…oh gosh…" Axel said.

Leximy leaned to Chelly and whispered, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No…but maybe we'll get some confessions out of them," Chelly whispered back; she coughed and straightened back up. "Of course we found out. Who do you think we are? Now, we want the details, or there's going to be some pain."

She punched her palm, and Demyx widened his eyes. "Do what she says! I don't want you guys to get hurt!" he exclaimed.

Zexion took a bite of his ice cream as he read. "You just don't want to get stuck with their missions," he pointed out.

"Whatever the reasons, I don't want them hurt," Demyx said with a smile.

"Talk," Chelly persisted, glaring at Axel.

"The details…really?" Axel asked, audibly clearing his throat. "Are you sure? I mean…they're pretty…gory, and…you're just so…young…is this really appropriate?"

He turned to Marluxia whose eyes widened a bit. "Well…they were going to find out sometime… I'm just glad you'll be the one telling them," he said, patting Axel on the back.

Axel glared at him.

"Is this going to be like the time Vexen told me how babies are made?" Demyx asked, making a face.

"Yes, Axel, is this going to be like that time?" Leximy asked, putting her hands under her chin and smiling.

"I'm sure he paid attention to Vexen's explanation. He fell asleep after I said his name," Zexion added, turning the page.

Axel frowned and looked as though he were about to pass out from stress.

"Just…spit it out, Axel!" Chelly said.

"It's not my fault! He pressured me into doing it!" Axel said, pointing to Lexaeus who had appeared several minutes before, but was overlooked.

"You!" Leximy said, pointing to him. "Is this true? Could you really have done such a thing?"

"…"

Chelly, Leximy and Demyx drew back and gasped in sync.

Saix turned to them in disbelief. "Really…?"

"What were you three thinking?" Chelly exclaimed as she stared at Axel, Marluxia, and Lexaeus.

"…"

"That's not a good enough excuse..."

"…"

Leximy's face turned an almost green-ish color. "That's…so…ew! Why would you do that? I thought you guys were…but I guess those guys were…ew!" she said.

Axel hid his face in his gloved hands.

"Now, now…there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!" Marluxia said. "I just…can't remember what it is…"

"EW!"

"…"

"Wait…how is that ew?" Chelly asked as she looked at Lexaeus and Leximy.

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too…" Axel said, glancing at Lexaeus. "I don't know what you're talking about now…"

"Okay, just so there's no confusion, I'll say this…" Chelly said, standing up. "We challenge you to a race!"

"…I thought you just said there'd be no confusion…" Axel said.

"Get your stilettos boys, race time," Leximy said. "Winner takes all."

"All what?" Demyx asked.

"All…" Leximy looked at Chelly for help.

"All…the bragging rights," Chelly finished.

"That's all?" Saix asked.

"Well…what do you want?"

"Ask for one free wish!" Demyx suggested.

"Sounds like a challenge! I accept!" Marluxia said proudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stilettos? As in those giant heeled shoes?" Axel said, turning to Marluxia with a dumbfounded look.

Marluxia coughed. "Oh, I guess I…didn't hear that part…no way are we doing that," Marluxia said, glaring at Leximy.

"But we got the shoes from your closet," Leximy said.

Saix held back a laugh as Marluxia's eyes widened. "What were you doing in my closet?"

"Looking for shoes?"

"And you didn't see anything…unusual…?"

"Aside from a grown man's closet being full of women's shoes, dresses, and panty hose? No."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't do women's clothing or shoes," Axel said.

Leximy snapped and a full ball gown, make-up and tiara appeared on him.

"Horse feathers…" Axel cursed.

"Axel!" Leximy exclaimed, covering Chelly's ears.

"What…?"

Demyx held Chelly in a slight hug protectively. "There, there…" he said, glaring at Axel. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I'm…sorry?"

Zexion looked up from his book. "What's going on?" he asked before seeing Axel. "What in the world…"

Axel quickly took the tiara off his head and put it on Marluxia's head. "You look _much_ better in it."

"I do, don't I?" he said with a smile.

"You know…just once I'd like to see Saix in the crown and jewels," Leximy said.

"You're…not asking me to share, are you?" Marluxia said, grabbing the tiara protectively.

Leximy sighed.

"That's okay, Marluxia, I wouldn't want to take that away from you. I know how important it is," Saix said quickly.

Marluxia smiled and let go of his tiara. Leximy looked up and smiled at Saix. He gave her a wary glance before suddenly feeling something on his head. Slowly he lifted his hands to his head where a tiara sat. He looked over at Leximy accusingly.

"Mah boys are so pretty!" Leximy said, taking both of their arms.

Saix and Marluxia couldn't help but smile as Leximy looked up at them, her face beaming. "So where and when should we have this race?"

Chelly placed her hand under her chin thoughtfully. "We can do it at the castle as a last day sort of thing…"

"Last day?" Axel repeated.

"Um, I mean…because it's our home…"

"Where are we going?" Demyx persisted.

"Nowhere, it was merely a slip of the tongue," Chelly clarified.

Demyx narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Turning away from Demyx, Chelly opened a portal and looked at Leximy. "After you, ma'am."

"Why thank you," Marluxia said, stepping forward.

He was caught by his hair by Leximy who pulled him back. "Move it," she said with a glare.

"Ow…" Marluxia said, rubbing his head.

Saix pushed past Marluxia and followed Leximy into the portal. Axel, Demyx and Zexion followed their example and pushed Marluxia further and further back. When they were all through, Marluxia stepped forward just as the portal closed.

"Aw, they forgot about someone…" Chelly said.

Marluxia turned to her with an exasperated look. "I know, how could they forget me, right?"

"Uh, yeah…that's what I meant…"

"Well, guess we'd better follow them," Marluxia said, opening his own portal and walking through.

Chelly looked around before writing a note and dropped it in a portal before disappearing in a flash of black.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the note dropped on Axel's head.<p>

"What the…" Axel said, picking up the note and reading it aloud. "'Dear whoever reads this, probably Axel'…" he paused and frowned. "How did she know it'd be me?"

Zexion glanced up from his book. "Keep reading."

Axel looked back down and continued. "'I'll be back soon. Went to tie up some loose ends. Set up the race and I'll be back shortly. Love with my nonexistent heart, Chelly.'" Axel looked up at Leximy. "Where is she going…?"

Zexion closed his book. "Let's just do what she says. I'm sure she'll be back," he suggested.

"Yeah…she'll be back…" Leximy said with a cough. "Let's do as instructed. Where would we find a checker starting line and a red finishing line ribbon? Oh we need a gun and a tube top, too!"

"…you do know where you are, right?" Axel asked with a dumbfounded expression. "Why would anyone here have any of those things?"

Zexion held up a long string of ribbon and some red paint. "This look good?" he asked.

"Perfect!"

Axel instinctively hit his forehead with his palm.

"What's going on here?" Xigbar asked with a smile.

"Hey! Xiggy has a gun, right?" Demyx asked.

"Why yes I do, but…what is it for?"

"If you need a tube top, try Marluxia's closet," Zexion said.

Demyx smiled. "Just watch out for the dead bodies!"

Xaldin walked in at that moment, and looked around as Roxas held the paint. "I don't think I want to know what's going on…" he muttered.

"Okay, now, where should we do this…?" Leximy asked, her green eyes searching the walls of the castle. "We don't live in an air port so there are no long strips of road…or airplanes!"

"Way to point out the obvious…" Axel sighed.

"We can do it in the long hall upstairs," Zexion said, turning a page in his book.

"Yeah! There's plenty of room up there!" Demyx agreed.

Axel paused and leaned to Saix. "We're not really doing this are we…?"

Marluxia glanced at Leximy's serious face. "I don't think we have a choice…"

Saix sighed and looked around. "But…maybe if Chelly doesn't come back, we don't have to do it…there's no way she'd start without her best friend."

"Okay! Ready guys?" Leximy asked, her heels clacking against the marble floor as she walked.

"…no," Axel replied simply.

"I think you are."

Axel frowned and slowly looked down; he quickly realized he, Saix and Marluxia were all wearing stilettos. "What…? How did you…?"

Leximy put her fingers to her lips. "Secret!"

"But…" Axel said a little panicked; he desperately searched around. "Chelly isn't here, is she…?"

Zexion looked up from his book. "Nice outfits ladies."

Saix turned and glared at him. Suddenly there was a loud, banging noise from upstairs.

"AH! THE CASTLE'S ON FIRE!" Demyx shouted, running around in circles.

"Demyx!" Axel said, grabbing his shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing…"

Demyx looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't want to burn! I'll go put out the fire!" he said, running out in the hallway.

"Wait!" Axel shouted as he watched Demyx run out of sight.

There was a slight pause before the room heard Demyx scream.

"Now what…" Axel said, walking over to the hallway. "He's…gone…"

"Since we lost our judge, can we get out of these things?" Saix asked.

* * *

><p>In a room upstairs, Chelly held her hand over Demyx's mouth to keep him quiet. "What are you trying to do?" she whispered-shouted.<p>

Demyx took her hand off his mouth. "Chelly!" he said, hugging her. "I thought you were the fire that was going to eat me!"

"Nah, I'm not that much into lighting things on fire…that's Axel's job…"

Demyx smiled and took a look around the room. "What are all these for…?"

Chelly smiled for a moment and looked into Demyx's eyes. "Can you keep a secret, Demy?"

* * *

><p>"…why are you looking at me?" Zexion asked as he peeked over his book.<p>

Leximy smiled and continued staring.

"…"

Leximy snickered as Zexion realized he was already wearing a pair of stilettos. "Crap…"

"Wow, those make your calves look stunning," Marluxia complimented.

Zexion glared back at him and tried to pay attention to his book.

Axel walked back into the room and sat on one of the chairs to the side of the room. "How can girls walk in these…? They're so uncomfortable…"

"You think?" Marluxia asked, walking over to him as though he had been walking in them his whole life. "They don't seem that bad to me…"

"Well…we obviously know who is going to win this…" Saix muttered.

"You think so, Saix?" Leximy said with a pat on his back. "Way to be confident in your abilities!"

"What? No, not me!" Saix sighed.

"…whatever Saix," Leximy said with a laugh. "You don't need to let me win, it's okay; I want you to race to your full ability."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, I'm going to kick ass!" Marluxia assured her.

Zexion suddenly fell over.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Leximy exclaimed.

"…I…don't know…" Zexion said, unsure.

Axel snickered. "Looks like Zexion needs to get his woman legs…"

Zexion glared at him. "Looks like you already have yours…"

"…"

* * *

><p>In Chelly's room, ten plastic bags in hand, Chelly set them on the bed next to Demyx who looked at them curiously. Chelly turned and opened her closet, moving around things to make room for the bags, while Demyx looked through one of them. "What do you need this for?" he exclaimed, taking out a coconut bra.<p>

"What the…how did that get in there…?" Chelly said, clearly puzzled; she shrugged. "I guess Marluxia can wear it."

Demyx placed the coconut bra back into the bag and handed all the bags to Chelly, who put them in the closet. "Now remember to keep it a secret…no telling anyone, okay, Demyx?"

Demyx nodded with a salute. "Gotcha."

"Okay, let's go down there before they get suspicious…"

Demyx followed Chelly out of the room and down to the floor the rest of the Organization members and Leximy stood around.

Axel turned and noticed them. "Where were you two?" he asked.

Before Chelly could answer, Demyx said, "In Chelly's room doing something that we can't tell you!"

There was a pause, and Chelly's palm became acquainted with her forehead. "Demyx…"

Axel raised an eyebrow and Saix shook his head.

"High five Demyx!" Leximy said, holding up a hand.

"Okay!" Demyx said, high fiving her with an oblivious smile.

"Ready to get this party started? Let's round up everyone…" Leximy said, glancing at Chelly. "We're running short on time, yeah?"

"Hmm…" Chelly glanced down at the paper in her hands before looking back up at Leximy. "We have enough time, let's just finish this up and make our announcement."

"What's going on…?" Axel asked.

"No need to worry, it'll all be explained soon," Chelly assured him.

"Okay, if you say so…"

"Nice shoes by the way."

Axel sighed. "I don't think so…"

"I should be a model," Marluxia said, gracefully walking around Axel and Zexion.

Axel tried to walk in a straight line, and when Zexion took one step, he tripped and caught himself on Marluxia's robe as he went by.

"Hmm…maybe we should re-think this whole shoe race," Chelly said, fearing the worst for the Organization.

"Let's just get it over with quickly!" Demyx said.

"Who's going to shoot the gun?" Leximy asked, looking at Xigbar who caressed the top of one of his guns.

"Looks good, where's that tube top?"

Xigbar's eyes widened as Leximy shrugged and took her place at the starting line.

"I…think I'm going to sit this one out," Chelly said quietly, walking backwards.

"Oh no, you challenged us, you have to put on the death traps and run, too," Axel demanded.

Chelly sighed defeated and transmuted a pair of shoes on her feet, taking her place next to Axel.

Zexion sat on the starting line. "I…don't think I can get up…"

Chelly helped him up. "You can do it!"

He responded with a doubtful look at his feet.

"Get ready…get set…" Xigbar started.

Leximy turned to Saix who stood readily beside her. "Do you want to hold my hand while we race?"

Saix looked over at her with wide eyes. "I…"

_BANG!_

Xigbar waved as everyone made a run for it, Saix behind. "What?"

Leximy laughed as she moved into first place.

"Oh no you don't!" Marluxia said.

Axel matched Marluxia's pace and turned with a smirk. Marluxia looked at him, then quickly back in front of him to concentrate on not tripping.

"Hmm…" Chelly said; she ran out of the course and into the hallway, making a left, then another left, and appearing in front of everyone.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Axel exclaimed.

Chelly turned to them as she ran. "Show me the rules." She smiled.

Marluxia and Axel turned to each other and frowned.

"Chelly! Wait up!" Leximy exclaimed, speed walking to catch up.

Marluxia elbowed Axel, and Axel lit Marluxia's pants on fire.

"Foul! Foul!" Marluxia shouted as he fell on the ground; he wasted no time and started rolling, still heading for the finish line.

"Wow…this is pretty brutal," Xigbar said.

"Yeah, hardcore man," Demyx agreed. "Go Chelly!"

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Leximy chanted. "Wait…why does the finish line keep moving!"

Marluxia rolled past her and Chelly. "How are you doing that!" Leximy shouted.

"Muhaha! You thought you could stop me Axel!" Marluxia said.

At the end, the group watched as Saix casually stepped across the finish line.

"And the winner is Saix!" Demyx announced. "Awh man, how disappointing."

"What! How did that happen?" Leximy shouted.

"Have you ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare?" Saix asked as Leximy tackled him. "Plus…" he continued, his voice strained because of the added weight of Leximy on his chest. "I have…long legs…"

Chelly stopped running and sat on the floor, her feet in pain. "Shoot!" she said with a snap. "I'll get it next time."

"I'm just glad I can finally take these off," Axel said, taking off the shoes.

Back next to the starting line, Zexion sat and read his book. "Yeah, same here," he agreed, taking off his shoes.

"This game was rigged." Marluxia pouted.

"What do….I win?" Saix asked as Leximy got off of him.

"A kiss!" Leximy said.

"W-what?" Saix blushed.

"From Demyx!"

"Run, run away!" Demyx said.

Axel laughed. "That shade of red really goes well with your hair, Saix."

"It's the same color as your hair!" Leximy said. "You two would make a cute couple!"

Saix hit his forehead with his palm.

"Please don't make him kiss me!" Demyx sobbed, hiding behind Chelly. "I don't know if I can take it!"

"Hey Xigba~, make sure Saix stays away from Demy…" Chelly instructed.

"What the heck…why would I try and kiss him? You are all ridiculous, get back to work!" Saix shouted.

"Is that how you get out of every situation?" Leximy asked.

"Yes, it usually works…"

"Well, it's not going to work this time!"

"Because we're going on a cruise," Xigbar shouted, giving away the secret Chelly, Leximy, and, recently Demyx, had been trying to hide.


	8. Room Assignments

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Room Assignments  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Xigba~! How did you know? Shh! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Leximy exclaimed, before turning to Demyx. "You!"<p>

"I swear it wasn't me!" Demyx squealed in protest.

Chelly gasped. "It's another mystery!"

"I'm innocent!" Demyx persisted.

"A cruise…?" Axel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think Demyx did it…" Chelly said.

"It wasn't him, don't worry," Xigbar assured her.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?" Demyx shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the stressed out musician.

Chelly pat him on the shoulder. "No one was blaming you…"

"Oh, okay," Demyx said with a smile. "How did you find out, Xiggy?"

Xigbar returned Demyx's smile with one of his own. "Secret."

"Secrets don't make friends, Xigba~," Chelly said.

"But friends make secrets!" Demyx amended.

Leximy sighed. "Why couldn't you keep this a secret? You ruined everything, now no one will want to come with us…you'll just have to stay here and 'work'…"

Saix nodded sternly. "I know it sounds like fun, but-"

Marluxia suddenly gasped loudly, interrupting Saix. "On a cruise? Where to Leximy?" he asked, running over and holding Leximy's hands. "We get to go hang out on beaches with the sun and in swim suits?"

There was a pause in which Saix did not know how to respond; Axel took advantage of this. "Saix is imagining Leximy in a swim suit."

Saix immediately blushed and frowned his signature frown. "W-what are you talking about? How dare you talk to me like that!"

Leximy sighed dramatically and stood up. "Well, I guess since Saix doesn't think we should go, it's best if we stay here. There are plenty of Heartless to be killed, and I know Xemnas would not be fond of the idea of his loyal companions off gallivanting on a hot sunny beach…"

"Did you say sunny?" Xemnas asked, stuffing a bottle of tanning oil in his pocket.

"N-no, obviously since the Superior is okay with it, we must all go along," Saix said with a knowing nod.

"Niiice cover up, Saix," Axel said.

Saix snapped his neck to look at Axel. "Keep your peace, Axel," he said through clenched teeth.

Axel scratched the back of his head with a smile. "Sorry, just trying to lighten your mood."

"Does that mean we go get the things out of your bedroom now, Chelly?" Demyx asked.

"Everyone knows already, so yes. I'm excited!"

"So am I!"

"Okay, well…everyone go pack your bags! We're going to be gone for a while!" Chelly said.

"We should probably go inform the rest of the Organization…" Axel pointed out.

"Wait until the last minute to tell Larxene!" Demyx instructed. "That way she has less time to get her things together!"

"Yeah, we can just leave her here!" Chelly said, high fiving Demyx. "Nice thinking!"

"Where should we meet?" Axel asked.

"Let's meet in your room!" Leximy announced. "Everyone to Axel's room as soon as you're packed!"

"…what? Why?"

Saix shook his head. "Our room is hardly big enough for the two of us…"

"We're all going to be sharing one room on the cruise boat, it's best we get used to being crammed in small spaces," Leximy said with a smile.

"…are you serious?" Zexion asked.

"It's like a longer version of the slumber party!" Demyx said happily.

"As I recall, you fell asleep, Demyx," Xigbar pointed out.

Demyx smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering why I couldn't remember a lot of it…"

Chelly snickered. "We don't all have to share…but…I do recall the thing online that said we'd have 8 rooms, so everyone will have to share with someone else, and there will be someone who has their own room…"

Everyone's faces lit up, then suddenly dimmed in realization.

"…The Superior…" Saix said.

"…will probably get the extra room…" Axel finished with a sigh.

"Nonsense," Xemnas said. "I will be sharing with one of my inferiors on this trip!"

"…why?" Saix asked.

"I feel…detached from you. I read somewhere that the boss should be on the same level as his employees. It builds better relationships."

"We're not running a business here…" Axel muttered.

"Was that a volunteer I just heard?" Xemnas asked.

"Actually…I'm sure he already has someone he wants to room with in mind…" Roxas said with a smile at Axel.

Axel smiled back. "You're right." He walked over and put his arm around Chelly's shoulder.

"Darn…"

"Who wants to room with me?" Demyx asked, then turned to Roxas and hugged him. "Okay, roomie!"

"I didn't…say anything!"

"What! How come you get Chelly?" Leximy exclaimed with a glare at Axel. "Now who am I going to be stuck with…?"

"I would like to offer myself-" Saix started.

"As your room mate! I'll be sleeping next to you," Marluxia decided.

"Okay…that's creepy Marluxia," Leximy said.

"Really?" he responded. "Would you rather me room with you? Same rules apply."

"…I think she'd be safer rooming with me…" Saix said.

"It's a battle for Leximy's love! But who will be the victor?" Demyx announced.

"Me," the two Nobodies said in synch, then glared at each other.

"Maybe we should pick your guys' roommates when we get there…after we let everyone else know…" Chelly suggested.

"But I want first dibs…" Leximy whined. "What if I get stuck with…Larxene, or…Vexen…" She shuttered at the thought.

"Then choose, you can have anyone you want," Axel said, before squeezing Chelly's arm. "Except Chelly of course."

"Erm…" Leximy said, looking between Saix and Marluxia, then to Xigbar and Zexion. "I guess I'll have to pick…"

There was a momentary pause in which everyone leaned forward to hear her.

Chelly broke the silence, causing everyone to jump a little. "Well…maybe we can take everyone and do a 'pros and cons' chart…"

"But that'd take too long! I don't want to be late!" Demyx retorted.

"But we're teleporting…we could be there within seconds, Demy…"

"Oh yeah! …but I need to pack!"

"Leximy should just pick the best of us men," Marluxia said with a smile.

"Or woman, in some cases…" Saix muttered.

Marluxia turned to him. "What?"

Saix coughed. "Nothing… So Leximy," he said, trying his best to give as genuine of a smile that a Nobody could. "Who would you like to room with…?"

"Well…I have someone in mind…but I don't want to hurt anyone with my choice…this is too hard…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry Leximy! I'll back out of the running…that should make your choice easier?" Saix said quickly.

"No, don't do that!" Leximy exclaimed.

"Why?" Saix asked with a cocky grin. "Could I possibly be the one of whom you have in mind?"

"Why don't you all rock-paper-scissors for it…it's only fair."

"_She didn't answer my question…"_ Saix thought to himself.

"Oh the pressure," Axel said with a smirk.

"Good luck the person who Leximy wants to win!" Chelly said with a smile. "Wait a minute…Leximy, is the person you have in mind here right now?"

"I'm…not at liberty to say," Leximy responded with a smile. "Just play the game."

Marluxia, Saix, Xigbar, and Zexion held out their fists and prepared.

"Oh, this is so exciting. I love this game!" Demyx said.

"One, two…three!"

Marluxia, Saix and Xigbar played scissors, while Zexion played paper.

"Well, looks like I'll find a partner elsewhere," Zexion said, glancing at Chelly.

Axel nonchalantly stood in his line of vision of Chelly, who was focused on the game.

"You're too tall, Axel! I can't see what's going on!" she squeaked.

"Oh, sorry…" Axel said, only moving slightly.

"Once more…" Marluxia said.

"One…two…four…eight…three!" Leximy counted.

Saix played paper, Marluxia played gardening sheers, and Xigbar played paper.

"What? Where'd you get those?" Saix exclaimed at the actual gardening sheers Marluxia held in his hands.

"Does this mean I win?" Marluxia asked. "I could easily cut Saix's wimpy scissors…"

"How did he do that?" Chelly gasped.

"Marluxia likes to cheat," Axel explained.

"Hey, it's not cheating. It's assurance that I'll win."

"That's cheating…"

"So…Marluxia wins…does that work, Leximy?" Chelly asked.

"Of course not, cheaters never win," Leximy said. "Marluxia you're disqualified."

"What? But you cheat all the time!"

"How dare you accuse me of cheating!" Leximy exclaimed, with a swift kick at his shin.

"Ow…I really wish you weren't still wearing high heels…"

"So…I get to bunk with you?" Saix asked.

"You get to share a room and sleep in the bed on the other side of the room, yes," Leximy confirmed.

Saix nodded and had the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"I think I'll go ask Lexaeus to room with me…" Zexion said thoughtfully. "He's quiet enough to let me read."

"What is this? I want a rematch!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"No one likes a sore loser, Marluxia," Saix said.

"It's okay, Marluxia," Leximy said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll share a room with you next time we go on a cruise."

"But…we never go on cruises…"

"Shouldn't we get packing? What time do we have to be there?" Xigbar inquired.

"Hm…" Chelly reached over and got the tickets out of Axel's pocket and then looked at a nearby clock. "We have to be there in exactly…thirty minutes."

"Oh no! That doesn't leave me much time to put all my things away!" Demyx exclaimed.

Chelly waved her hand dismissively. "I'll help you. It takes me two seconds to magic up my own bag."

"Okay, good! Don't forget all my hair products, though," Demyx reminded, running his hands through his hair.

Ignoring Demyx, everyone retreated to their rooms to pack.

* * *

><p>Slowly, but surely, Axel's room slowly filled with members who finished packing.<p>

"Chelly! Chelly, where are you? I can't find you through all these people!" Axel said, trying to see over everyone's heads.

Larxene poked her head in at that moment. "What are you losers doing in here? You're not playing sardines in a can, are you?" she asked. "Because I _love_ that game."

"Oh no! Everyone! Run away from the scary lady at the door!" Demyx shouted, earning him a glare from Larxene.

"Sardines…in a can?" Chelly said in a puzzled voice. "I'm right here, by the way…"

Axel looked over and noticed Chelly standing next to him. "Oh, sorry," he said with an apologetic smile.

"I can't see Leximy…" she said. "I need to make an announcement, but I can't see anything…"

"Shall I get you a chair to stand on?" Axel asked.

"No way, I'll leave that to Zexion and his book."

"…I'm right behind you…" Zexion pointed out in a monotone voice.

Chelly spun around and smiled. "Yes you are! Are you excited?"

"I suppose it'll be nice to take a break…"

"I agree. Let's see…Marluxia!"

"Yes?" Marluxia asked, joining the group.

"Do you see Leximy…?"

Marluxia sighed. "No, I've quit keeping tabs on her ever since she chose Saix over me."

"You…kept tabs on her?" Axel repeated.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me! You know you're just as bad, what would you say if I asked you what Chelly was doing right this minute?"

"I'd say she's standing right in front of you…"

"Point proven."

"I can't find Leximy anywhere…" Saix said. "I went looking for her and realized she doesn't have a room here anymore…"

"She does have a room, but it hasn't been used since she moved to the farm…and Marluxia, I'm the one who called you over here!" Chelly said.

"It's okay, she'll come back to me when she realizes what a mistake she made," Marluxia said, sending Saix a glance.

"It was based on fate, not Leximy's choice…but I'm sure I was the person she was thinking of," Saix added with a smirk.

"Oh dear…that means Leximy is at her farm…I'll be back!" Chelly said before disappearing through a portal.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, Demyx suddenly cracked. "They're never coming back!" he sobbed. "This is all your fault!" He pointed accusingly at Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, and Saix. "You violated the contract in some way, and now they're…gone!"<p>

"…I don't recall breaking the contract…" Saix said thoughtfully. "Did any of you?"

He was met with a trio of head shakes.

"They have been gone for a while…" Axel pointed out.

Standing on the outside of the door with their ears pressed against the door, Chelly and Leximy smiled at each other.

"Should we?" Leximy asked.

Chelly smiled and put a hand under her chin. "I don't know…let's see if we can wait just a little longer…" she said, glancing at a nearby clock on the wall. "We have time."

"Perhaps we should go look for them?" Saix suggested hesitantly.

Axel shook his head and frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sure there's nothing at Leximy's farm that could harm them."

"Are you sure…?" Marluxia pressed.

Axel paused. "Well…there was a weapon store, but she didn't sell that powerful of weapons…"

"And if she did, you wouldn't have let them go back alone?" Zexion said with a shake of his head. "Someone should have gone with them."

Axel glared at him. "Yourself included, I hope?"

"How could you?" Demyx shrieked.

"What's going on here?" Larxene exclaimed.

"Leximy and Chelly haven't gotten back and they won't make it in time for the cruise!" Demyx sobbed.

"Cruise?" Larxene repeated.

"They ruined it!" Leximy said. "Curse them, now Larxene will want to go…"

"Oh, I better go pack! I just got a new bathing suit, too! It's a three piece!" Larxene said happily.

Axel hit his forehead with his palm in frustration. "Nice going Demyx."

"I hope they get back soon…" Xigbar muttered. "Maybe we can still leave without her."

Chelly leaned to Leximy. "What does a three piece bathing suit look like…?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Demyx said quietly. "I just want them to come back…"

At that moment, Larxene opened the door and rushed past the two girls in the hallway, humming a cheery tune.

Axel looked over and noticed them standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh there they are…"

"Don't cry, Demyx!" Chelly said, giving him a hug. "What have you done to him?"

"Thanks for noticing I was gone!" Leximy said in a sarcastic tone and pointing at Marluxia.

"What? Why is this my fault?"

"I thought you kept track of where I was at all times!"

Axel and Zexion looked at Leximy with shocked expressions, thinking, '_She knew_?'

"I stopped when you chose him…" Marluxia said, pointing at Saix. "…over me."

"Just because she liked someone more than you, you just let her go and do whatever she wanted without thinking of her safety?" Saix asked with a disappointing shake of his head.

Marluxia glared at him. "You didn't go out and find her."

"I'm so happy you guys are okay!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Awh, don't worry, Demyx, Chelly and I would never leave you! Unlike Larxene…speaking of which, we'd better get out of here!"

Axel opened a portal and the large group, carrying their bags, quickly exited.

"To the Bahamas!"

* * *

><p>Arriving on the dock of a large cruise ship, the group waited until the portal closed behind them to start talking; some would say they were worried Larxene had somehow snuck in, too, but none would admit to it.<p>

"Hey, Chelly, where's your luggage?" Demyx asked.

Chelly spun around and looked at him. "It's in Axel's pocket," she said with a smile.

"A lady should never carry her own luggage," Axel noted, glancing at Saix and Marluxia.

Saix held out a hand to Marluxia. "Would you like me to carry your luggage?"

Marluxia glared at him and tried to pull his twenty five suitcases away from Saix.

"You can carry mine if you'd like, Saix," Leximy said with a bat of her eyelashes.

She was met with a dumbfounded look.

"Or…not?"

Saix coughed and blushed a little. "No, I'd be glad to help you…" he said, trying to smile.

Chelly leaned to Demyx. "Our first goal of this trip: help Saix learn how to smile," she said, handing Demyx a notepad.

Demyx nodded, wrote it down, and put it in Axel's pocket. "Got it."

Chelly straightened up and got the tickets out of Axel's pockets. "Let's go give this to the ticket-taking person," she said, pointing at the area where passengers boarded.

* * *

><p>On the cruise ship, Leximy walked into a room and her eyes widened in excitement. "Wow! I call dibs on this one! Look! It has a waterfront view! Awesome!"<p>

"I think they all do…we're on a boat," Saix pointed out.

Leximy narrowed her eyes at him.

"But this one is the best, of course. Look at these…beds. Oh and we even have a tiny fridge, I bet the other rooms don't have…one of these," Saix amended.

In a room in the same hallway, Chelly sat on the bed, and swung her feet back and forth as she looked around. "This place is so nice!"

Axel nodded in agreement as he pulled out their luggage from his pockets. "So that's your bed, and this is mine," he said putting his luggage on the bed next to her. "Got it memorized?"

"I hope so…we wouldn't want any confusion on whose bed was whose…" Chelly looked at Axel when he didn't reply. "Right?"

"Sure…"

"What's up people?" Demyx said as he walked into the two's room. "Why do you have a weird look on your face, Axel…?"

Axel stopped smiling. "What? I wasn't thinking about anything…"

Demyx shrugged it off and turned to Chelly. "Let's go swimming!"

Axel audibly swallowed. "S-swimming?"

"Swimming? Let's go!" Chelly exclaimed, turning to Axel. "Can we go please?"

Axel coughed and scratched the back of his head; he didn't want to go swimming, but he wasn't sure which was worse: swimming or seeing Chelly's reaction to him not wanting to go. "Why don't we go tomorrow…?"

"But…but…"

"I'll even go then, okay?"

Chelly sighed and muttered, "But I got a pretty new bathing suit and everything…"

"What? Well-"

"No, no, it's fine…tomorrow it is," Chelly said before turning to Demyx to see his reaction.

"Aw man…I guess we'll just make it even more fun tomorrow!" he said with a mischievous smile at Axel whose eyes widened.

"Definitely…" Chelly said, copying his smile at Axel.

Just then Roxas walked in. "Hey, are you guys all unpacked?" he asked.

Chelly shut the last drawer closed with her hip. "All done!"

"Why are you putting them in there…?" Axel asked.

"They'll get wrinkly if I leave them in the suitcase…"

Axel sighed and started to put his in the drawer next to hers.

"I guess Axel doesn't like wrinkles in his clothes either…" Demyx noticed.

* * *

><p>Leximy gracefully sat on Saix's bed.<p>

Saix paused when he saw her. "I thought this was my bed…did you change your mind again?"

"No, I was just visiting you," she said, smiling up at him. "I wonder who Marluxia ended up rooming with…"

* * *

><p>In another room in the same hallway, Marluxia walked around the room before giving Vexen a stern look. "Please, Vexen, keep your robot junk to your side. I need this space for my portable garden," he said.<p>

"What is this 'junk' you speak of? I see nothing but essential tools for creating artificial life," Vexen shot back.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Just keep it away from my flowers! I don't want them to feel threatened…" He nonchalantly shielded a rose pot.

* * *

><p>Leximy looked at Saix. Saix looked back at Leximy. A small smile crept on Leximy's face, which made Saix a little nervous.<p>

"What are you thinking about…?" Saix asked.

"How much you're going to freak out about all the old people who take cruises. You look like a bunch of Satanists with those robes, and multicolored hair…just think of all the heart attacks you'll cause!"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of heart pun…? I don't understand," Saix said with a frown.

"I guess you wouldn't, would you? Can Heartless get heart attacks? What if you're startled really badly?"

"I've…never thought about that. Maybe we should test this theory…" Saix said, thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"I like it. We should consult Vexen about this…"

Saix nodded. "This could be a useful thing for missions…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's open Chelly," Saix said.

"Huh…so it is," Chelly said as she walked in the door. "Are you guys ready to go to dinner? They have several restaurants in the level just above here…" She opened the guide to the cruise ship on the small table. "What one sounds good to you guys?"

Axel and Demyx walked in behind her. "I like the one where they barbeque everything. The fire makes me feel at home," Axel said with a smile.

"No fire! The one with the aquariums everywhere is cool!" Demyx said.

"Dem, we're already surrounded by tons of water…we need some fire to balance it out…" Axel pointed out.

"I say we go for sushi," Leximy said.

"Agreed. The blow fish makes me think of the moon…and for some reason Xaldin…though I don't understand why," Saix said.

At that moment Xaldin walked in with a scowl. "I make you think of blow fish? …I hate blow fish…"

"What _do_ you like?" Demyx muttered.

"What was that?" Xaldin asked, turning to Demyx.

"Hm…" Chelly said, turning the page in the guide. "Oh! Here's a sushi place…it looks good. Will you eat sushi, Axel?"

"Not bad," Axel said with a shrug.

"It's settled!"

"Okay, let's go!" Leximy said.

* * *

><p>As the group waited to be seated, they each found ways to entertain themselves. They had been waiting for a while, and were beginning to wonder if they were going to be helped.<p>

Chelly and Demyx thumb wrestled, Axel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and the rest of the group either stood silently or tried to make light conversation.

"We've been waiting here for a long time…" Xemnas said angrily.

"Maybe you should go back into the kitchen and see what's taking so long," Leximy suggested.

"That lady keeps staring at me…" Roxas said, pointing at a table on the far side of the room. "At least I think she is…I can't see her eyes through all her wrinkles."

Leximy looked over at the lady who had folds of skin covering her eyes and dropping off her jaw. "She's definitely staring at you. I think she wants your soul…"

"My…soul? What's that?" Roxas asked.

Leximy sighed. "These kids…"

Chelly looked over at the lady. "Who does she think she is, staring at Roxas like that?"

Demyx put his thumb over Chelly's, signaling his victory. "Ha! You lose!"

"Huh? What? No fair!"

Walking over, the waiter finally acknowledged the group. "I'm sorry but we couldn't fit a table for fourteen. Four of you will have to sit at the separate table."

Leximy looked at everyone challengingly. "Who is it going to be this time?"


	9. Drunken Deceit

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER NINE**

****_Drunken Deceit  
><em>

* * *

><p>Looking around, Saix pointed at Marluxia, signifying he'd be the one to sit at a separate table.<p>

"What? No way, Saix should have to sit alone!" Marluxia contested.

"I have to…use the ladies room," Chelly said before leaning to Demyx. "Keep the waiter distracted!"

She did a double take around the restaurant before running toward the back.

"Where is she going?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, waiter guy!" Demyx said.

The waiter looked over at him.

"Uh…do you like music?"

The waiter raised an eyebrow in response before turning to the majority of the group for a decision.

Chelly ran back at that moment and pointed to a table in the back by the large window overlooking the back of the ship. "Um…sir, there's a table over there."

The waiter gave her a funny look before the large table that had, to him, magically appeared. "Oh…I guess…come this way," he said unsurely.

"Chelly and her stupid alchemy powers…all I can do is dress up men in drag and heal people…" Leximy grumbled under her breath.

"For you ma'am," Saix said, pulling out a chair when the group reached the table.

Simultaneously Marluxia pulled out a chair just as Vexen was about to sit on it. "Sit here, Leximy," he said as Vexen fell to the floor.

Axel pulled out a chair for Chelly and smirked at Vexen.

"Why thank you," Chelly said as she kindly took the chair.

Axel turned to grab the chair next to her, but was beaten by Zexion and his book. Instead, Axel sighed and took the seat on the other side of her.

Saix nonchalantly walked over and took the seat next to Leximy, while Vexen grumbled and brushed himself off as he grabbed an available chair.

Leximy picked up a menu and looked through the choices. "Let's see…what looks good here…?"

"How about the spicy tuna roll?" Axel suggested.

"No, the sea cucumber roll," Demyx countered.

"I think we should get an avocado roll, with sprouts," Marluxia said.

"Could you be any more of a woman?" Xigbar asked, to which Marluxia responded with a glare.

"Get the waiter to come over here," Leximy said, leaning to Saix.

Saix snapped his fingers. "Waiter what is this nonsense? Get back to work and tend to the lady?"

"Yes?" the waiter asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can we get some sake over here?" Leximy asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking? Not that I'm objecting, luv pea," Xigbar said.

"It's not for me…it's for you guys. I think the evening needs a bit more excitement plus it's a time of celebration for getting rid of Larxene!"

* * *

><p>In one of the member's rooms, Larxene smiled evilly as she looked around to see what damage she could do. "Leave me there will they…well, I'll show them…" she said with an evil cackle.<p>

When there was a knock at the door, a nervous employee said, "Is…everything okay, ma'am?"

"Oh, everything is wonderful," she said; when he muttered something and left, she continued to cackle.

* * *

><p>"Are any of you allowed to have it…?" Chelly asked. "Who is going to be the designated driver?"<p>

Axel put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, we didn't drive here."

"Chelly, it's okay, lighten up," Leximy said with a smile.

Marluxia turned to the waiter and cleared his throat. "I'll have a Sapporo bear please."

Xigbar and Luxord laughed. "What a man, drinking beer."

Marluxia whispered as they laughed, "Make that a light please."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Okay…but you're too young!" Chelly said, pointing at Roxas.

Roxas turned to Axel.

"I'm…sure Roxas can handle a drink…" Axel said.

Roxas nodded in agreement. Chelly glared at the two.

"This should be interesting…" Leximy said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the group was out of sorts.<p>

Xemnas had his arm around Saix and was smiling. "I love you man! You're always there for me…and I just want to…I want to thank you!" he said with a hiccup.

"Yes…thank you Superior," Saix said.

Demyx sat in his chair, face flushed, giggling to himself.

"What the hell! What are you doing?" Roxas shouted at Axel.

"I'm…eating," Axel said in his slurred speech.

"Well stop it!" Roxas said.

Saix sighed and took another sip of sake.

"Why does alcohol have no effect on you?" Leximy asked Saix with a frown. "That's not fun…look at Marluxia! Him and Vexen are serenading that elderly couple…"

"Oh dear…someone should go take care of them before the old people call security…" Chelly said.

Roxas hit his forehead with his palm. "This is getting out of hand…we should get everyone to go back to their rooms before something happens…"

"Hey, hey, Chelly," Demyx said.

"Hmm?"

Before he could say anything, Demyx started to giggle again.

"Okay, Dem, I think it's time for bed…"

"Aw, but I was just starting to have a good time…" Zexion said as he flipped the page in his book.

"I challenge you to a d-d-d-d-DUEL!" Luxord shouted, pointing at Roxas.

"No way! Get away from me you drunkard!" Roxas said, slapping his hand away.

"Yes, I agree, Chelly, let's get these boys to bed before a bar fight breaks out. I'm worried about Xaldin, I think he's having a conversation with that koi fish…" Leximy said.

"Thank you for being sane Zexion…Xaldin?" Chelly said, looking over at Xaldin.

Xaldin sat by the small pond with the fish. "Yeah, I don't understand why Saix thinks I look like a blow fish…I'm obviously more like you guys…"

The koi fish, oblivious to the fact Xaldin was standing over their home, just continued swimming.

"Okay, boys, let's go," Chelly said, standing up.

Demyx whimpered a little. "Whyy?"

"Let's go," Leximy said, taking Marluxia's hand. "Sorry to bother you," she added to the elderly couple. "Marluxia, take Vexen's hand, we don't want to lose him."

Saix watched as she dragged them out the door.

"Dude," Axel said in his slurred speech. "Jus' go fur it."

"What did he say?" Chelly asked.

"'Just go for it'," Roxas clarified.

"What should Saix go for…?"

"I think I'd better go save her," Saix said.

Axel gave him a wobbly thumbs up. "'Atta boy!"

Chelly took Axel's hand. "Time for bed," she said before grabbing Demyx's hand and turning to Zexion and Roxas. "Round up the rest."

Zexion and Roxas nodded before setting off on what could have been their most dangerous mission so far.

* * *

><p>After tucking Marluxia and Vexen into bed, Leximy turned to leave when Marluxia tugged at her sleeve. "Give me a kiss goodnight," he said with a smile.<p>

"Okay, but only because you won't remember this in the morning," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Saix stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Let's go, they need to rest…"

"Okay," Leximy whispered, following Saix back to their room.

'_Maybe I should have pretended to be wasted…_' Saix thought to himself sadly at the missed opportunity.

* * *

><p>Dragging Demyx into his room and putting him on his bed, Chelly sighed as she struggled to pull up his blankets.<p>

"I wanna story Cheeshhhelly!" Demyx whined.

"You'll get one when you decide to say my name correctly."

He paused. "Shelll… ell…. Chelly…" he cut off with a giggle.

"Don't you know what her name ish?" Axel asked from the door way.

"Yeah, it's Chhhelly!"

Axel shook his head and grabbed Chelly's hand. "Let's get out of here," he said with a wink, his body moving back and forth unstably.

Roxas walked in at that moment.

"Did you get everyone?" Chelly asked him.

Roxas nodded. "Everyone's back where they should be," he confirmed.

"Okay, thank you so much Roxas…I've got to go put this one to bed," she said, pointing at Axel.

"She's taking me back to her room," Axel said with a wink.

"We have the same room, Axel…"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Chelly sighed and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Leximy sat down on her bed and yawned. Saix sat on his bed and looked at her, wondering what to say.<p>

"That sure was fun…time for bed, though," Leximy said before noticing Saix was staring at her. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

"…Can I have a kiss goodnight, too?"

Leximy jumped up and pointed accusingly at him. "I knew it! I knew the alcohol affected you! Take that Mr. I can hold twenty shots in my system without getting wasted!"

"I'll never tire of your overly long nicknames."

Leximy smiled, then frowned. "Wait, were you serious?"

"…nah, of course not…" Saix held back a blush.

Leximy laughed. "Goodnight, Saix."

"Goodnight," he said, half smiling as he laid down.

* * *

><p>Chelly threw Axel on his bed and glared at him.<p>

Axel took a moment to adjust himself, then looked at her. "You're kinda tough for a small girl," he said before smiling. "I like that."

"Sure, sure, Axel…go to sleep, okay?"

"But the night is young…we can get a few friends together…"

"…and get more drunk?"

Axel smiled mischievously.

"Maybe tomorrow night…"

"I don't think I can fall asleep."

"Try."

As soon as Axel's head hit the pillow, he was out.

Chelly smiled and turned off the light and Axel began snoring. Glancing at a new message on her phone, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Leximy tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. "Saix, are you still awake?"<p>

"…"

"Pst…Saix…"

"…"

Leximy paused before throwing a pillow at him. Saix twitched a little. "I'm not…a puppy…" he muttered.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Huh?"

"I can't sleep…"

Saix rubbed his head and sat up. "Why not? Are you having nightmares?"

"I don't know…I have this weird feeling…like Chelly's in trouble… Do you ever feel that way about Axel? I know you two are bffls."

"Sure…" Saix rubbed his eyes. "Uh, Chelly's fine, she's probably asleep right now. Don't worry, Axel wouldn't let anything happen to her."

* * *

><p>Back in Axel and Chelly's room, Axel shouted randomly as he tossed in his sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that Chelly was no longer in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>In Demyx's room, Roxas stared at his wall, trying to block out Demyx, who talked in his sleep.<p>

"No, I've always liked playing the Sitar…yeah, thank you, I've practiced a lot…" Demyx muttered, laughing and turning over to his other side. "I can't believe today's my first concert and I'm already world famous…"

"Why did I get stuck with someone who talks in their sleep…?" Roxas asked sadly to himself.

* * *

><p>In another room on the ship, Chelly took a seat with her companion at a small table where a pianist played a lovely tune. There were candles on every table, and couples sat around the two smiling and laughing.<p>

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" she asked.

Zexion pulled down his book to meet her eyes. "Not at all. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone's in bed," Chelly replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Leximy sighed and looked at Saix who appeared to be asleep again. "I just can't shake this feeling…" she said; after a moment, she slipped out of the room quietly. Where could Chelly be…"<p>

She walked into Axel and Chelly's room where Axel slightly stirred. "Chelly? What are you doing here? Are you cold? You should come over here, I'll keep you warm," Axel muttered waving his hands at Leximy.

"Uh…okay?" Leximy said, walking over to him.

Axel touched her head. "Why are you so much taller?" he asked, petting her head.

"This is awkward, I'm leaving, go back to sleep."

"Don't leave me!" Axel said before falling back over on his bed and falling asleep.

Leximy slipped back into the hallway. "I knew something was wrong…she's not in her room…Chelly?" she said, opening a closet and stepped aside as a mop fell out. "You're not Chelly, get back in there."

* * *

><p>"So what made you decide on this restaurant?" Chelly asked as she sipped her fruity drink.<p>

Zexion shrugged. "It had the most class, and I heard they had piano music, which I know both of us enjoy."

He held back a smile as Chelly's widened. "Good choice!" she complimented. "Too bad everyone else is missing out on this lovely atmosphere."

Zexion nodded, but was secretly glad.

* * *

><p>"Chelly?" Axel said, slightly waking up; when he didn't receive an answer, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Chelly?" he repeated, looking over at her bed. When he realized she wasn't there, he stood up and tried to steady himself.<p>

There was a knock at the door, and Axel slowly walked over to answer it. He was met with his blonde, blue-eyed best friend.

"Hey, Axel…can I stay in here? Demyx won't shut up…" Roxas said before noticing Axel's oddly pale face. "What's wrong?"

"Chelly's not here," Axel mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I have to go out and find her."

"Oh…I'll come help you," Roxas said. "I'm already awake anyway…"

As the two walked into the hallway, they noticed Leximy walking by.

"Hey, Leximy," Axel called. "Have you seen Chelly?"

"No, I've been looking for her…" Leximy said with a worried look.

Axel sighed. "Okay, we have to find her…"

"I'll take the first two decks, Axel, you try the upper decks, Leximy, you try this floor," Roxas said.

The three agreed and Roxas started downstairs.

Axel sighed heavily again.

"You okay?" Leximy asked the noticeably upset Axel.

"Yeah…I'm just…worried…well, not actually worried, since…you know, but…"

Leximy felt the atmosphere turn slightly serious. "You…really care about her, don't you?"

Axel silently looked away.

"Don't worry," Leximy said, putting a hand on his shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Let's hope so."

Leximy nodded and continued down the hallway, while Axel took to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So why did you call me out here?" Chelly asked as she nibbled on one of the breadsticks on the table; she was still full from dinner, but the bread looked too good to pass up.<p>

"I…needed you to look over some…stories," Zexion said.

"Stories?" Chelly repeated.

"Yeah, I found a story that I thought you'd like," Zexion said, handing her a book.

"Oh, how nice," Chelly said taking the book and looking over it. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem…" Zexion said with the smallest hint of a smile.

* * *

><p>After the pianist retired for the night, Zexion and Chelly decided it was time to head back to their respective rooms.<p>

At that moment Leximy walked by the door to the small restaurant. She looked inside and noticed Zexion and Chelly sitting at a table. She paused and stared at them as they stood up and set down their napkins.

Quickly turning around Leximy started back to her room.

She made it about halfway there when she met Roxas and Axel who had obviously come up empty.

"Any luck?" Axel asked hopefully.

Leximy frowned as Chelly and Zexion came into view.

"Hey look, everyone is out here already," Chelly said happily as she started to wave at them.

"What is all this nonsense?" Saix asked, coming out of his and Leximy's room.

Leximy glared at Chelly and Zexion grew closer, and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Saix paused and stared at the closed door. "What…happened?"

Roxas shrugged. As Chelly and Zexion reached the two Chelly looked distraught. "Why did Leximy go in there?" she asked.

"I…have no idea," Saix replied, obviously slightly groggy from having just woken up. He turned and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"No…I'm…uh…changing," was Leximy's reply.

"Oh, okay," Saix said, waiting patiently.

Fifteen minutes passed before he knocked on it again.

"Leximy?"

"Don't bother me you pervert!"

Saix sighed and leaned against the door. "Women…" he said with a shake of his head.

"Saix, what happened?" Axel asked.

"I have no idea…you were just with her, you should know."

Axel shrugged.

"Um…" Chelly quietly knocked on the door. "Leximy? Can you please come out for a second…?"

"I'm sleeping, go away, come back some other day."

"Oh no…she's rhyming…that's never a good sign," Saix said.

"Oh dear, this is serious…" Chelly said, putting her hand under her chin thoughtfully. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"Where were you, anyway?" Axel asked. "We went looking for you."

Before Chelly could answer, Leximy cut in. "I'll let Axel in."

The group paused.

"What?" Axel and Saix said in synch.

"Go Axel! Find out what's wrong!" Chelly encouraged.

"Oh…kay?" Axel said.

Leximy opened the door just enough to let Axel in, then closed it.

"What's going on?"Axel asked.

"It's about Chelly…"

"Yeah, we found her," Axel said.

"No…it's…she's cheating on you!" Leximy blurted out. "She was with Zexion!"

Axel pat his head nonchalantly. "Yeah, she probably couldn't sleep…wait, she's cheating on me? But we're not even together…"

The only one pressed against the door was Saix, who still was sitting on the ground.

"What are they saying?" Chelly asked curiously.

"Something about Zexion…"

Zexion looked up from his book.

"Well…you don't even know what they were talking about," Axel pointed out.

"They were at a candlelight dinner with piano music. You put two and two together."

"I'm not going to assume anything."

Leximy sighed.

"What are they saying now?" Chelly asked, slowly getting anxious.

"Something about dinner…"

Leximy yawned. "I haven't slept in the past two nights…I think I deserve some sleep," she said sitting on her bed.

"Sounds good," Axel said, heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leximy asked.

"Back…to my room?"

"Nope, you're stuck in here. The door isn't going to open again."

Axel sighed and sat on Saix's bed. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Chelly yawned and sat on the ground next to Saix. "Axellll….I'm tired…can we go to bed now?" she said.

Axel cleared his throat and looks from the door back to Leximy. After she began to breath heavier, he whispered, "Ah, she's finally asleep."

He took a couple steps toward the door when Leximy said, "No."

Axel turned around with his eyes closed. "What?"

"Sit down," she said, looking like she was fast asleep.

Axel sighed.

"You can come sleep in our room, Chelly," Roxas offered.

"Nah, Demyx is too noisy, I'd never get any sleep…"

"Don't remind me…" Roxas said before saying goodnight and heading back to his room.

"You guys going to be okay?" Zexion asked.

"'Okay'? I highly doubt it…" Saix said.

Chelly waved a tired hand. "We'll be okay."

"Okay…by the way, who has your guys' keys?"

Saix and Chelly pointed at the door.

"That's what I thought…" Zexion said with a small shake of his head. "Goodnight."

When he walked away, Chelly turned to Saix. "How long do you think we're going to have to wait…?"

"Knowing Leximy? …a while if she feels like she wants to prove a point…"

Chelly sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that…"


	10. The Proposals

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER TEN**

_The Proposals_

* * *

><p>In the morning, Leximy woke up feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She yawned and, as she stretched, said, "I hate mornings…"<p>

She noticed Axel snoring on Saix's bed. "Not that you care…" she added. "I guess I'll leave you here…"

After getting ready, she opened the door and looked down to see Chelly and Saix leaned against each other sleeping in the hallway. "Psh, way to go Saix. What's with the two of you?" she asked as she kicked Saix in the leg and shut the door behind her.

Saix jerked awake and looked around. "What's going on…?" he said, noticing Chelly was lying on his shoulder. "Chelly, wake up. It's morning."

"Huh…?" Chelly said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Morning already?" She smiled, then suddenly froze when she realized she was still sitting in the hallway. "They stayed in there _all_ night?"

Saix stood up and brushed himself off. "I guess so…" he said, pounding on the door. "Axel, if you want your life spared for the next ten minutes, you had better open up this door."

"I hope he had a good time leaving me out here…" Chelly said angrily, walking back to her room, and asking a maid to open the door for her.

"Hn…" Saix heard Axel from the other side of the door. "Where am I?"

Saix felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet eyes with Leximy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What the…when did you get out here?" Saix asked.

"I've been out here the whole time…how disappointing you didn't even notice…"

"…where's Axel? Is he out here, too? Did you know Chelly and I sat out here all night waiting for the two of you?"

Leximy shrugged. "Serves you right."

"What did we do? As far as I've seen, nothing is the answer to that question."

"You're wrong, and I don't care if you disagree with me!" Leximy said, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran down the hall.

Saix stood alone watching her run down the hallway. "Why do I like her so much?"

Walking out of the room, Axel smiled at Saix. "Good mornin'."

Saix turned to Axel and glared.

"Whoa, what's with the glare?" Axel asked, putting his hands behind his head. "Lighten up."

"You may not have the same attitude once you find Chelly may not want to talk to you."

Axel dropped his hands and his smile disappeared. "Where is she?"

"She and I stayed out here all night waiting for you two to open the door. She ran back to your room once she realized you had been in there…_all night_."

"Ugh…" Axel said, rubbing his head. "She's outside of our room, right? I have the key."

"She asked a maid to get in. I hope you're happy with what you've done."

"I didn't do anything!"

Saix continued glaring.

"Where's Leximy?" Axel asked.

"…"

Axel sighed. "This is a mess, why can't we just have a happy cruise?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Saix asked.

"You don't even like fun…what's with you justifying this nonsense?" Axel said. "Now I sound like you…"

"Yes you do, got it memorized?" Saix countered before pausing. "Oh, now I sound like you…I blame the hallway, it's not a suitable resting place. I'm going to lie down."

He walked past Axel back into his room.

"Looks like I have to do some damage control…" Axel said, walking over to his and Chelly's room.

He knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and a Moogle floated out.

The Moogle glared at Axel. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to leave, kupo."

"What? This is my room," Axel said, flashing his key. "See?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you don't leave, I must use force, kupo."

Axel pulled out his chakrams. "I hate to do this…but I need to speak with Chelly."

The Moogle laughed. "You think those are a match for me…kupo?"

"I'm sorry to challenge you, but please let me pass."

Suddenly the door opened and Chelly grabbed the Moogle and shielded him. "No! Don't hurt him!"

Axel dropped his chakrams.

"I could've taken him!" the Moogle said with a frown.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chelly said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Chelly, don't cry! I wasn't really going to hurt him!" Axel exclaimed.

"Pah, like you could! …kupo."

"How could you…?" Chelly said with a disapproving look at him.

"I swear I didn't do anything…" Axel said, holding her in his arms.

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

><p>Outside Leximy's door, Marluxia knocked on it sweetly. In his other hand was a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Leximy~! I brought you a present!"<p>

Saix opened the door. "I'm not Leximy, but…" he said, glancing at the flowers. "I'll take them…"

Marluxia snatched his flowers away from Saix. "Where's Leximy? She's okay, right?"

"I'm not sure she's okay…"

"What did you do? I must go find her!" Marluxia exclaimed, pulling out his tracking device.

"Uh, actually, she's in here," Saix suddenly said.

"Well, then out of my way!" Marluxia said, pushing him aside. "Leximy? Leximy…?" He looked around inside.

Saix shut the door and began running in the direction Leximy had left in.

"What the…you liar!" Marluxia exclaimed, running back to the door and after Saix.

* * *

><p>"Now, now, it'll be okay…" Axel said, picking Chelly up.<p>

"I don't think so…" Chelly said, wiping away the couple of tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"We're…going swimming today after breakfast…that should be fun, right?" Axel said with an encouraging smile as he set her on her bed.

Chelly reluctantly nodded and couldn't help but smile. "But we have to wait a half an hour so we don't get a side ache," she reminded him.

"Of course," he agreed, patting her head.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the ship, Saix and Marluxia seemed to be in a marathon as they ran down the hallways.<p>

"Where could Leximy be?" Saix asked, as he and Marluxia ran out to the deck of the ship to look around.

Marluxia glanced at his tracking device. "It says she should be around here…"

"Oh no…please don't tell me…" Saix started.

"What?" Marluxia followed his gaze and saw Leximy and Xemnas sitting on beach chairs tanning. "Is that the Superior?"

"I think you mean 'is that Leximy with the Superior'?"

"This is fun, I can see why you do it obsessively," Leximy said to Xemnas.

"Ah yes…more oil, Leximy?" Xemnas offered.

"Please."

He squirted some tanning oil onto her hand, which she promptly rubbed into her arms, and sipped her umbrella drink.

Saix and Marluxia stared at the two with their mouths wide open.

"Well…at least we get to see her in a bathing suit?" Marluxia said.

"Superior…oil…umbrella drinks…" Saix said as he silently wept.

Marluxia smiled. "I guess I'll enjoy it while you concentrate on the negatives."

Demyx ran out of the changing room in his swimming trunks. "Who is ready to go swimming?"

Roxas followed him out and looked around. "Where is everyone? And what's with Saix?" he asked.

Marluxia turned to Xemnas and pointed.

"Got it…" Roxas said with a shudder.

Chelly and Axel walked out onto the floor, hand in hand. "Hurry Demyx! We have to get him in the pool before he changes his mind!"

Marluxia moved into the beach chair next to Leximy and ripped off his robes, revealing the very pink, very flowery Speedo he sported.

Leximy turned to him. "Can you put that away, please? Your skin is hurting my eyes, and I have sunglasses on."

"Don't make fun of my snow white complexion! It's glorious!" Marluxia insisted.

"Seriously Marly, no one wants to see that," Xemnas agreed, squirting him with the oil.

"It burns!"

"I'm pretty sure that image burns, too," Axel pointed out, gesturing toward Marluxia's chest.

"It's a glorious vision!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Zexion walked out with a book in his hands. "Thank you, I try," he said, smiling behind his book.

"Nice timing Zexy!" Chelly complimented with a thumbs up.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Pool! Pool! Pool!" Demyx chanted, dancing around Saix.

Saix rolled into the fetal position.

"I need a refill," Leximy said, snapping her fingers expectantly.

Xigbar walked out with Luxord. "Huh…I half expected you to be wearing a bikini, Marluxia," Xigbar said.

"And cover this up?" Marluxia said, running his hand along his boxy. "I don't think so…plus I forgot my top at home…"

Saix slowly recovered and stood up. "Why don't we just…go to the pool now…?" he said, adding a quieted, "We can hide Marluxia's body in the pool so we don't have to see it."

"What was that, Saix?" Marluxia inquired with a smile.

"…nothing…" Saix turned to Leximy. "Would you like to join me?"

"No, I think I'm supposed to be mad at you…"

"Please, leave us be, Saix," Xemnas chimed in.

"I am sorry to bother you…"

As this happened, Axel was slowly backing away from the pool, thinking, "_Maybe no one will notice…_"

"AXEL! Hurry up!" Demyx exclaimed, pushing him into the pool before jumping in next to him.

Chelly sat down on the edge, dangling her feet in the water, and laughed as Axel resurfaced. "That was entertaining…"

"You think so, huh?" Axel said, walking over and pulling her in the water.

"Foul play! Foul play!" Demyx shouted, swimming over and dunking Axel's head in the water.

Leximy turned to Xemnas. "It's like watching a cat take a bath," she said with a laugh at Axel.

Xemnas agreed and offered her a piece of candy.

"You know, you're not so bad," Leximy said, taking the candy. "I don't know why everyone's afraid of you."

Xemnas tilted his glasses down to his nose, revealing a pair of red eyes. "Me neither," he said with an evil smile.

"You're so cute," Leximy said, turning her gaze back to the pool.

"Ahh! Hot water! Axel is cheating!" Demyx shouted as he swam away.

Axel resurfaced with a sinister smile.

"You can't boil the water! You'll burn Demyx!" Chelly said sternly.

Axel shook the water out of his hair. "There are no rules when we're not playing any games," he said, slowly approaching her.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx said, making his water clones appear and chase after Axel.

Axel quickly swam behind Chelly for protection.

"Oh _now_ you want help…" Chelly said with a roll of her eyes.

The clones swirled around and splashed water on Zexion. "Okay, now I'm angry. You ruined my book!" Zexion said, standing up and looking very rugged and manly as he posed angrily.

"Go Zexy!" Leximy cheered.

"Do you want me to show you how to rip off your robes?" Marluxia asked.

"…no?"

"Do it Zexion! Show us all how it's done!" Chelly encouraged.

Zexion looked between his robe and Chelly, not sure of what to do.

"You wouldn't want to do that, would you Zexion?" Axel asked with a glare.

"Why not?" Chelly asked.

"There are…small children…" Axel said, pointing to the children across the pool playing a game.

Xigbar smiled. "I'm pretty sure Marluxia's doing that enough for all of us."

"HEY! I'm a vision of perfection!" Marluxia exclaimed as he stood up and posed.

Zexion stood straight and cleared his throat. He grabbed the collar of his robe with both hands and pulled…but nothing happened.

Everyone laughed.

"It's okay, Zexion, I guess those books don't give you a good enough work out," Leximy said.

"And Marluxia's flowers do?" Saix asked.

Marluxia walked over and began to explain to Zexion how to do it correctly.

Chelly looked over at them. "It's kind of awkward…he's explaining how to rip off his clothes…"

Axel shrugged. "That's Marly for you…"

Demyx made his water clones disappear and swam over to Axel and Chelly. "We should play a game! Like…volleyball in the water…or…Marco Polo!"

"We need more people to play…" Chelly said.

"How about we play chicken," Axel suggested. "Chelly, get up on my shoulders. Demyx you can sit on…Xigbar."

Xigbar smiled down at Demyx from the other side of the pool, who slowly swam away.

"But…I haven't played that before…" Chelly said.

"Yeah, and there aren't enough girls for this to be fun!" Demyx added.

"Zexion and I will be on a team," Marluxia said. He posed with flowers falling from the ceiling next to Zexion who dramatically ripped off his robes.

Chelly watched them in awe. "Wow…" she said as she clapped.

"Wait…" Zexion said, turning to Marluxia. "I didn't agree to be partners…"

"You're the only one small enough to ride my shoulders…" Marluxia pointed out. "Besides the girls, of course."

"Leximy," Saix said as he stood up and walked over to her, trying out a new tactic. "I demand that you be my partner for this game called chicken!"

"Okay…" Leximy whispered.

"_It worked!_" Saix thought to himself.

"Does Saix not know how to play either?" Chelly asked.

"Probably not. He just knows he's got to have her as his partner," Axel said with a smirk.

"So you think I'd be good at this game…?" Chelly asked.

"Uh, I don't know…are you?" Axel asked.

"I can be if I want to be," she replied, turning away from him with her arms crossed. "I'm just surprised you wanted to be my partner for this, when you didn't when we played Monopoly…"

Axel smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that…"

Demyx swam over to Chelly and hid behind her. "Don't make me be partners with him!" he exclaimed, pointing at Xigbar.

Xigbar cracked his back. "I'm ready for you…Demyx," he said with a seductive smile.

Demyx squeaked.

Saix grabbed Leximy's hand and dragged her into the pool. "Okay now…explain to me the rules."

Leximy looked up at him, unable to control her emerging blush at his new controlling demeanor. "Well…the point of the game is to knock the other team over…so I have to sit on your shoulders to push Chelly off of Axel.."

"M-my shoulders?" Saix asked.

"How cute…" Chelly said.

"They're insane if they think they can beat us," Axel said, putting his arm around Chelly.

"But…I'm not that strong…"

Xigbar jumped in the pool and swam over to the group. "Would you mind giving me the musician?"

Demyx held onto Chelly's arm. "Don't make me go!"

"Suck it up, Demyx, Xigbar isn't that bad," Leximy said. "Plus he's taller so that puts you at an advantage."

"…sitting on my shoulders…" Saix muttered with a smile.

Leximy punched him in the arm. "Man up, I was starting to like you again…don't ruin it."

Saix coughed. "Don't punch me," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Why not?" Leximy asked, punching him again.

"Leximy stop, you're going to make him cry!" Marluxia said.

"I'll make you cry!" Saix said, pulling out his claymore.

Reluctantly Demyx got on Xigbar's shoulders.

Saix picked up Leximy, without warning, and set her on his shoulders.

"Wow, I feel so tall! This is weird…your hair is so much softer than I thought," Leximy thought aloud.

"I use expensive conditioner…" Saix said.

Leximy pet his head.

Axel kneeled down in the water. "Hop on."

"Um…okay…" Chelly said.

Axel stood up.

"Oh my gosh! I know what you mean, Leximy! I feel like I'm as big as a building!" Chelly exclaimed.

"…I'm not that tall…" Axel said.

"You are much, much taller than me."

Marluxia smiled at Saix.

"…what?"

"You used the conditioner I got you, didn't you?" Marluxia asked.

"…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"What does his hair smell like, Leximy?" Marluxia asked.

Leximy sniffed his hair. "Like an early spring morning with a light fog behind the trees creating a tranquil scene, a light suggestion of newly blooming flowers lingers in the background…with a touch of…is that strawberries?"

Saix hit his face with his palm.

"Ha! I knew it!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Saix looked up at her. "Why couldn't you have just said it smells like a hair salon?"

"Leximy doesn't lie, Saix," Chelly said with a wag of her finger.

Zexion and Marluxia jumped in the pool.

"Can we please get this over with?" Demyx exclaimed.

"What's the rush, Dem-Dem?" Xigbar asked, patting Demyx's thigh.

"I think you just answered your own question…" Demyx said, pushing off his hand.

"We best get started…" Saix said. "Axel, would you care to get things moving? Who are we going to demolish first?"

"When you put it like that, it makes this game sound violent…" Chelly said.

"You're trying to push each other off the other person's shoulders…it's not a very nice game," Axel pointed out.

"Let's take down Chelly and Axel first!" Demyx exclaimed.

Chelly gasped. "Demy! You traitor!"

"I just want to fall over!" Demyx whisper-shouted.

"Oh, I won't be letting that happen," Xigbar said as he gripped Demyx's legs tighter.

"You're hurting me!"

"Ready…set…go!" Leximy exclaimed. Saix didn't move.

"Okay…I see how it is….we're waiting for them to come to us…" Leximy said with a knowing nod.

Everyone else also didn't move.

"Tough group…" Leximy said.

"So Axel, how's your day going so far?" Chelly asked.

"Pretty good…but shouldn't we be focusing on the game?" Axel asked.

"Huh…I didn't know we were playing a game…" Chelly said, looking at everyone. "Hey, Demyx!"

"Yeah?"

"Weather, huh?"

"Yeah, it's sunny…"

"This cruise is pretty nice."

"Yeah, comfy pillows."

"The maids look nice."

"They smile a lot."

Axel hit his forehead with his palm. "This is no time for small talk…"

Saix stepped forward slowly, trying to hurry through the water.

"Finally! Go! Go!" Leximy cheered.

About five minutes later, Leximy and Saix made it over to Chelly and Axel. "Hi Chelly!" Leximy said, reaching out to give her a hug.

Axel squinted. "Our faces are way too close…" he said to Saix.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do!" Saix replied, scrunching his face as their two faces got closer and closer.

"Chelly!" Axel shouted, turning his head away from Saix.

Chelly broke her hug with Leximy and looked down at him. "What?"

Axel sighed with relief as Saix's face started to move away from his own.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh from across the pool. "This is great…"

Zexion sighed and looked longingly at his book across the pool as it lay on a table.

Leximy looked at Chelly. "So…what are we supposed to do now?"

Chelly shrugged. "I think we're supposed to push each other off…but I don't like Marluxia's smile over there, so we're going to take them out first," she said, pointing to Zexion and Marluxia. "Go Axel!"

Axel smirked and started walking slowly through the water.

"Someone knock me off already!" Demyx shouted.

Saix moved over to follow Chelly and Axel but somehow managed to trip. Leximy flew forward and grabbed onto Chelly for support, but ended up dragging both of them down.

Chelly quickly resurfaced and helped Axel to the surface. "Darn! We were so close!"

"Yeah, I know…looks like we should get out of the pool…" Axel said with a smile.

"No, no, we can just float here and watch them."

"…or we could watch from where the Superior is…" Axel suggested, glancing at Xemnas who was putting more sun tan lotion on. "Er…maybe not…"

"That's what I thought. Go Zexion! Go Demyx!"

Leximy resurfaced laughing. "Wow…that was amazing…way to go Saix!"

"We lost…"

"I know, but it was still awesome! We took out Axelle, didn't we?"

"Sure," Saix replied, smiling slightly as he grabbed her around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Leximy asked in a shocked voice.

"Be quiet, watch Demyx and Zexion."

Demyx flinched as he got closer and closer to Zexion. Zexion closed his eyes and scrunched his face as he came closer.

The two were nearly touching when they put out their hands in front of them, and began to flail their hands in a catfight-type manner, yet not quite reaching their opponent.

Marluxia and Xigbar looked up at their partners in disbelief.

"You boys are powerful Nobodies, part of the most powerful force, the Organization, in all the worlds! Don't fight like girls!" Chelly shouted.

Demyx and Zexion opened their eyes and looked over at her with puzzled expressions.

Chelly sighed. "Continue…"

They nodded and continued to catfight slap.

Axel smirked at Saix. "I'm surprised Marluxia hasn't noticed yet…"

"Noticed what?" Chelly asked, following his gaze to Saix and Leximy. "Ooh, scandalous!"

Marluxia overheard them talking and looked over. "What the…" Marluxia pushed Zexion off his shoulders and slow motion ran over to the two, angry flowers floating around him in the water.

"Oh dear…" Chelly quickly swam over to help Zexion who looked to have hit his head against the side of the pool when Marluxia threw him.

Demyx opened his eyes and looked around. "We…won? We won!" he said high fiving Xigbar. "What do we win?" He looked around excitedly.

Axel swam over to them. "Well, what do you want?"

Demyx put his hand under his chin thoughtfully.

Chelly reached Zexion and keeping him afloat.

"Huh…? Where am I?" Zexion said, blinking his eyes open.

"Zexion, are you okay?"

"Who are you? Am I…in heaven? You look like an angel…"

Axel rolled his eyes.

Chelly laughed. "Aw, you're so sweet…but I think you've been reading too many romance books."

"You've got that right," Axel said, picking up Zexion from Chelly and putting him on the side of the pool, before grabbing Chelly's hand. "He'll be fine."

"Wait…" Zexion said, holding out his arm to Chelly and coughing. "Don't leave me…"

"Axel, wait. He needs help!" Chelly said, trying to go back to him.

Axel leaned to Chelly. "He's faking it. Watch." He straightened up. "Zexion, is that your book those kids are dipping in the pool?"

Zexion sat up really quickly and looked around. "Where?"

"See?" Axel said with a smirk.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Marluxia shouted at Saix.

"But she doesn't know how to swim. I'm only helping keep her from drowning…"

"I don't? Well…thanks?" Leximy said.

Marluxia stood dumbfounded and unable to conjure anything to say back.

"I don't think that's my book…do I have a book? Do I like to read?" Zexion said, clearing his throat. "My head hurts…where am I again?"

"I think he has amnesia…" Leximy said. "Axel, quit being so heartless!"

"I wish I could. Got it memorized?"

"Woops…"

"Aww…" Chelly said, looking down at the water sadly.

"She didn't mean it, Chelly, I promise," Axel comforted, putting his arm around her shoulder and glaring at Leximy.

Chelly nodded, then remembered Zexion. "I have to take care of him!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the pool and sitting by him, petting his head. "It'll be okay, Zexy…I'm here…"

"You make me feel better, angel…" he said with a smile.

"Do you want to let me down now, Xiggy?" Demyx asked.

Xigbar smiled. "I guess I should, huh?"

Demyx jumped off his shoulders and swam over to the rest of the group.

"I did too mean it!" Leximy exclaimed, as Saix tried to hold her back.

"Maybe we should consider pool time over. You can let go of her now," Marluxia said, glaring at Saix.

"I think we should all take a trip down to the casino," Luxord offered.

Chelly looked at Luxord. "Yesterday we had a bunch of Nobodies running around here drunk…I don't think we should have those same Nobodies get addicted to gambling…"

"One of us already is!" Demyx pointed at Luxord with a smile.

"Why don't we all go to the top of the ship and enjoy the view?" Xigbar asked with a smile.

Axel continued to glare at Leximy, ignoring Xigbar. "Why don't _you_ stop being heartless?"

"Okay! Maybe I will!" she said, quickly writing on a piece of paper from her purse "not heartless" and an arrow pointing to herself. "There."

"How did you do that?" Saix asked.

"I'm magic…"

"Pah!" Axel exclaimed.

"Way to be coherent…" Leximy muttered.

Chelly clapped. "Lovely magic, Leximy," she said, turning to Axel. "It's fine, Axel."

Roxas floated by the edge of the pool, watching the group. "This is…interesting…"

"Don't you think?" Xemnas asked with a smile as he lied back on his chair.

"I think Leximy and I will be going on a walk around the ship," Saix said.

"You forgot Leximy and I already have plans…" Marluxia said, grabbing Leximy's hand.

"What plans?" Saix asked.

"Secret…plans…"

"As much fun as walks and secrets are…I'd rather not be split down the middle…" Leximy said.

"Then you best come with me," Saix said.

"By 'me', he means 'Marluxia'. His English isn't very good…"

"My English? What?"

"Que…la bibliotheca? Donde estas…tu el gato?" Leximy said.

"Ci, los muerte vinde," Saix responded.

"Noo! Don't confess your love for him in that beautiful language! Why didn't I take French class in school?" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Um…Marluxia…I'm pretty sure that's not French…" Chelly said.

"Sounds like gibberish to me…" Axel said.

"Sou desu ne…" Chelly agreed.

"We should go play mini golf!" Demyx said, splashing around in the pool.

"They have a mini golf course on here…?" Roxas asked.

Demyx nodded and smiled. "It's on the floor above here!"

"Nah, Chelly's not old enough…" Leximy said. "I say we go whale fishing."

"I don't think that's legal…let alone possible…" Saix pointed out.

"Anything's possible…if you believe," Leximy said.

Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Hey! What do you mean I'm not old enough?" Chelly exclaimed. "There's no age limit! There are five year olds that go with their parents!"

"But your parents aren't here…" Axel pointed out.

Chelly turned and glared at him. "Xigbar could be my dad as far as anyone knows! Mini golf is for all ages! …and I don't want to hurt the whales…"

Demyx stared at Xigbar.

"What?"

"Are you really Chelly's dad? You don't look like her…except maybe the pony tail…"

Xigbar smiled.

Chelly reached her hand up and felt her hair. "I guess it is up in a pony tail right now…" she said with a smile. "I guess I didn't notice."

Demyx gasped and pointed accusingly at Xigbar. "You are!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Demyx," Xigbar said, turning to Saix.

Saix coughed as he caught on. "Stop this nonsense…!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Let's just pick something to do…I'm starting to look like a prune," Axel said, looking at his wrinkly fingers.

"But a sexy prune," Chelly commented with a knowing nod.

Axel looked up at her and smiled. "R-really?" he said with a slight blush.

"What do you mean 'really'? You always walk around the castle saying how sexy you are!" Demyx exclaimed.

Axel glared at him.

"We should go to a fancy restaurant," Leximy suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. We can go on a…a…" Saix started.

"Okay then, fancy restaurant it is," Leximy said.

"Leximy, will you be my date?" Marluxia asked.

Saix pushed Marluxia out of the way and took his place.

"Okay…but I don't know who I'm saying yes to…" Leximy said.

Everyone in the pool joined the ones outside of the pool and walked over to get their towels.

"You know who we're missing…" Chelly started.

Suddenly Larxene walked in. "Miss me?" she asked with a smile.

Demyx dropped to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOO!"

"Calm down, Demyx…" Chelly said.

"I see you are all wet from the pool…perfect," Larxene said, starting a bolt of electricity with her fingers.

"I can't take this anymore!" Demyx exclaimed, running past her and accidently knocking her into the pool.

Larxene resurfaced with a glare.

"Oh dear, your make up is running…" Chelly said.

She spat out some water then smiled evilly.

"Evacuate the pool! Everyone out!" Leximy yelled.

The entire population of the pool evacuated hastily and noisily.

In the hallway where all the Nobodies – and Leximy – had their rooms, everyone returned to their respected rooms to change.

"You have the key, right Axel?" Chelly asked.

Axel smiled and held up their card key.

"Okay good…open the door! I wanna get some normal clothes on!"

"Why, you look lovely in that," Axel replied with a smile.

"They said fancy restaurant, not 'Joes' Seafood Place'. I have to look nice!"

* * *

><p>In Leximy and Saix's room, Leximy was having a hard time deciding what to wear. "I brought too many fancy dresses…" she noticed aloud.<p>

Saix loosened his robe collar. "Uhm…I uh…they all look nice…" Saix said unsurely.

"You're no help…" Leximy said. "Marluxia!"

Suddenly Marluxia appeared in the doorway. "You rang?"

"Help me pick out a dress…will you do my make-up, too?"

"Of course, love, that's what I'm here for," Marluxia replied, ushering Saix out the door and slamming it in his face.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Axel waited somewhat patiently for Chelly. "Are you ready yet?"<p>

"I'm not sure what to wear…" Chelly called from the bathroom.

"Here, let me help you…" Axel said, standing up and slightly opening the door.

Chelly slammed it shut. "I'm not decent!"

Axel sighed.

Zexion walked in at that moment with his book. "Are you two ready?"

"Chelly's getting ready…" Axel reported.

Chelly walked out of the bathroom wearing a slip, holding up a red dress and a purple dress. "Which one is better?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'd rather you didn't wear any of them," Axel said with a smirk.

Zexion through his book at him. "Don't you know how to speak to a lady?"

Axel dodged it. "Whoa, Zexy, calm down…" he said, putting his hands up defensively.

Chelly took a moment to look at what she was wearing. "No, this wouldn't do…"

"The purple one would look lovely on you," Zexion admitted.

"Well, if I must choose one, the red one would look wonderful on you," Axel said.

"That's not helping!" Chelly cried, running back into the bathroom.

Zexion and Axel turned and pointed at each other. "Look what you've done!"

* * *

><p>Leximy walked down the hallway in a long, white, lacy dress, as Marluxia carried the train. She knocked on Chelly and Axel's door.<p>

Axel opened the door and gave Leximy's dress a double take. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down…you're getting married? How come I'm not in the wedding? Shouldn't I be the best man?"

"Har, har, har, very funny Axel. You'd be one of my bridesmaids, if anything," Leximy said. "Is Chelly in here? We've come to help."

Marluxia held up a bag of make-up.

"Is that Leximy's voice I hear?" Chelly called from the bathroom. "Leximy! Save me!"

Marluxia coughed. "And…I'm here…"

Chelly peeked her head out the door and glared at him. "What help are you?"

"He does his own make-up and hair every morning," Axel pointed out.

"Hmm…you do have a point…" Chelly agreed, to which Marluxia flipped his hair proudly.

"You guys are no help. Out you go!" Leximy said, pushing Axel and Zexion out the door.

"Who are you? Who am I?" Zexion exclaimed.

"I see how it is…" Axel said, waving at Chelly before guiding Zexion out the door with his arm.

"What are you wearing…? This won't do at all…" Leximy said.

Marluxia clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Really Chelly? Red, purple? You've got to be kidding me…"

"What do you suggest? Pink?" Chelly asked.

"Of course not! That's what I'll be wearing…" Marluxia said.

* * *

><p>Outside in the hallway, Demyx greeted Axel and Zexion. He wore a spiffy tux with a blue tie. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked with a smile.<p>

"Chelly is in there getting ready with the help from the other two ladies," Axel reported.

"Leximy and Larxene?"

"No, Leximy and Marluxia…"

* * *

><p>Marluxia stared at Chelly, tapping his chin thoughtfully before putting a finger up to signal Chelly to wait a minute while he dug around in his Mary Poppins-like make-up bag.<p>

"That expression is a good thing, don't worry," Leximy assured the scared Chelly.

Marluxia pulled out a long, silky light blue gown from the bag. "Here we are," he said, presenting it to Chelly by laying it across his stretched out arms.

"It looks so you, Chelly!" Leximy exclaimed. "It's almost as pretty as my dress."

She did a twirl, and Chelly smiled. "Except I look like I could be the maid of honor."

Marluxia sighed and looked off dreamily. "Always the bride's maid, never the bride…"

"Huh?"

Marluxia shook his head and looked back at them. "N-nothing! Here!" He put the dress over her head hastily, causing her to fall over with the dress still only over her head.

Axel turned to the door and knocked. "Is everything okay in there?"

Marluxia, in a singing voice, said, "Everything is fine~!" With Leximy's help, the two were able to put the dress on Chelly.

"I'm not a Barbie!" Chelly shouted in protest.

Axel took his ear away from the door. "What are they doing…?"

"Marluxia, help me bend her arms!" Leximy said.

"What pose are you trying to make?" Marluxia asked.

"Sexy, yet sophisticated."

"Ah." Marluxia helped Leximy bend Chelly's arms, who stood still.

"…okay, I'm coming in," Axel said, bursting through the door. He was met with the sight of Chelly standing with her hand on her hips, which are jutting to the side, and a seductive smile on her face.

Leximy laughed. "Look at his face!"

Axel stared at her with his mouth wide open.

Demyx looked over Axel's shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked before seeing Chelly. "W-wow, Chelly…"

Zexion stood next to Axel, looking at Chelly with a smile. "You look…amazing…"

"Oh dear…" Chelly said, blushing. "C-close the door!"

She ran back into the bathroom.

Axel took a step forward, but was stopped short by Marluxia.

"I still have to do her hair! All of you boys, out!" Marluxia ushered them out.

"Hey! You're a boy, too!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Only in appearance," Marluxia said with a smile.

"Not even that…" Axel muttered as he walked out the door.

"Wait, what?" Leximy asked.

"You didn't hear anything…now which color of lipstick would look best with her complexion?"

"Uh…uhm…"

Chelly re-immerged from the bathroom and eyed Marluxia suspiciously. "Something's not right here…"

Outside the door, Axel glanced at Demyx's tie. "Your tie matches Chelly's dress…"

Demyx looked down at it and smiled. "We look like we're going to a dance together!"

Axel and Zexion glared at him, when Saix joined them; he wore a tux and hid a rose behind his back. "Where's Leximy?"

"Is that Saix?" Leximy suddenly exclaimed. "Don't come in here! It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress!"

"WHAT? You're getting married?" he exclaimed, turning to Axel, Demyx and Zexion. "She's getting married? To who?"

Axel opened the door, and Saix saw Marluxia. "YOU!" he exclaimed, drawing his Claymore and pointing at Marluxia.

Marluxia dropped the eye liner pencil he held. "Who, me?"

"Yes you."

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who?" Axel asked.

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar…?" Zexion asked.

"Wasn't me," Leximy said flatly.

"Then who?" Saix asked.

"Marluxia," Axel said.

Demyx laughed. "One more time!"

"I thought it was to you…" Chelly said, giving Saix a puzzled look. "Did you not get the ring this time?"

"Uh…" Marluxia picked up the eye liner pencil and finished Chelly's make-up. He took a step back and admired his work. "Wonderful!"

"…thank…you?" Chelly said.

Leximy snickered. "You don't look like a raccoon at all…"

"What? Is there something wrong? I thought that's the look she was going for…" Marluxia said.

"No…not at all…" Leximy said with a smile. "Let's go!"

She grabbed Chelly's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"No, no!" Chelly grabbed the door and resisted. "I don't want to go out if I look bad!"

She closed the door and rushed back into the bathroom sobbing.

"Is…Chelly…crying?" Axel asked, trying to open the door. "What are you doing Marluxia?"

"Don't hurt Chelly!" Demyx exclaimed, pounding on the door.

"I'm not hurting anyone!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Chelly wiped all the extra eyeliner and fixed her make-up. "Okay…it may look plain but…" she paused and glanced at Leximy's dress. "Anything I wear will look plain next to that."

Leximy smiled. "That's right."

Marluxia fixed his pink bow tie. "Let's get out there! We don't want to keep the restaurant waiting," he said, before laughing at his extremely un-funny pun.

"Right…." Leximy said, taking Chelly's hand and opening the door.

Axel fell over, appearing to have had his ear against the door.

"Smooth Axel…" Leximy said.

Chelly giggled and helped Axel up. "Try not to hurt yourself…"

"Chelly!" Demyx exclaimed, hugging her. "You look wonderful!"

"Aw, thanks!" she said, then gasped. "My dress matches your tie!"

Demyx smiled. "We just have the same awesome taste!" he said, putting out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Chelly said, linking arms with him.

Axel linked his arm with her other arm, while Saix handed Leximy the rose.

Leximy took the rose and looked at it for a moment. "…this isn't a ring."

Saix palm became acquainted with his forehead.

"But I like it anyway," she said, taking his arm.

Marluxia cried slightly. "I hate weddings…"

"What a pansy…" Zexion said.

Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar stood ahead of the group, all dressed in tuxes.

"You guys clean up pretty good," Axel complimented with a smirk.

Xigbar smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Larxene walked up to the group, wearing a yellow dress and an evil smirk.

"Noo! It burns!" Demyx cried.

Larxene glared at him, then turned to Leximy. "You getting married?"

"She and Saix are, yep," Axel confirmed.

"Wait…what are you talking about? I'm confused," Leximy said.

"I don't even know what to think anymore…" Saix agreed.

"Yes!" Marluxia said with a fist pump.

"Can I be your best man?" Larxene asked.

"No, silly, you get to be the DJ."

"Awh, but I wanted to do a live performance of My Sitar*," Demyx said sadly.

"Then who will make my cake?" Leximy asked.

"I think you've got a lot of roles mixed up here…" Axel pointed out.

Chelly gasped. "I wanna be the priest!"

"But you're not a man…" Larxene said.

"This coming from the girl that wants to be the best man?" Chelly said with a glare at her.

"I would be happy to make the cake…" Xaldin said.

"No way! You have to valet park," Leximy said.

Xaldin scowled.

"What about me? Do I get to be in the wedding?" Xigbar asked.

Leximy took one look at him before answering, "Flower girl."

"But…Xaldin makes the best meals…" Chelly said.

Xigbar smiled.

Suddenly Xemnas rushed in. "I want to be the bride!"

"We…already have a bride…" Chelly said, glancing at Leximy.

"Then…groom?"

Saix slowly raised his hand.

Xemnas crossed his arms and glared. "I see how it is…"

"Do you want to be my dad? You can give me away to Saix," Leximy suggested.

"Your…dad?" Xemnas repeated, contemplating. "I've always wanted a daughter…" He looked into the distance.

"Now look what you've done…" Saix said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Don't patronize me!" Leximy said.

Saix put up his hands defensively.

"That's it, the wedding's off!" Leximy decided.

Marluxia silently cheered.

"But…I wanted to pronounce someone husband and wife!" Chelly said with a pout.

"Well…" Axel said, taking both of her hands in his. "There's always-"

Axel was cut off by Zexion pushing him out of the way, placing his book in Axel's hand, and taking Chelly's hands instead. "You and me."

"…what the…" Axel said, looking down at the book in his hands. He suddenly got a smile as he created fire in one hand.

"Uh…Zexy…" Demyx started.

Zexion followed his gaze to Axel, just as Axel burned the book. The end product was, surprisingly, a diamond.

Zexion took the diamond away from Axel and fit it into an empty ring socket he had in his pocket. "I've been carrying around a book made of coal…waiting for a moment like this…" he said, getting down on one knee. "Chelly…will you…marry me?"

Everyone froze and turned their gazes to Zexion.

"I…uh…" Chelly said, her face blushing madly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Axel exclaimed, pushing Zexion over, and pulling out his own ring with a ruby inside. "You can't propose to her!"

Behind him, Demyx quietly pulled out a ring with an aquamarine in it.

"Are we having a ring party? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Apparently Saix wasn't either," Leximy said, glaring at Saix.

Axel looked at Chelly. "So, what's it going to be Chelly?"

Zexion continued to hold out the ring with a shaky hand, while Demyx looked at her with big eyes that started to tear up.

"I'm…sorry…I left it in my room…" Saix said, glancing for support at Chelly.

"Y-yeah, it's in his room," Chelly agreed, then turned to the three, who still held up their rings. "Do I have to decide…?"

"Yes," the three Nobodies said in synch.

"But…I'm too young to get married…"

"Girls and their drama…" Xigbar said with a shake of his head.

"I know what you mean, Xigba~," Luxord agreed.

"…" Lexaeus quietly stood in the back of the group, watching the events unfold.

"Not you, too, Lexaeus!" Leximy exclaimed, watching as he pulled out a ring. "Oh wait…for me?"

"…"

Leximy swooned.

Chelly looked at the two and smiled. "So there _will_ be a wedding! The wedding plans will continue!" She turned to Axel, Demyx and Zexion. "Nice job getting him to come out with it…it was very convincing."

"Mission accomplished!" Demyx agreed, giving her a thumbs up.

Zexion and Axel exchanged confused glances.

"I do like that ring, though, Demmy…it matches my dress…" Chelly said, taking the ring and putting it on. "Perfect!"

Xemnas glanced at Saix. "I object to this wedding! We will have no marriages among our Organization members! I forbid it!"

"Well, technically I'm not-"

"Silence!" Xemnas interrupted Leximy. "I am your father, you will respect me!"

"Thank you Superior…" Saix whispered.

Chelly snapped. "Looks like the plans are off again…"

"Darn, we'll get them…" Demyx started, narrowing his eyes at Leximy. "…eventually…"

Chelly nodded in agreement.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Can we just go to the restaurant now?"

Demyx leaned to Chelly. "She's just mad because she didn't get proposed to," he said with a snicker.

"I agree, let's go," Leximy said. "All this proposing and breaking up has left me with quite the appetite."

Demyx's stomach growled in agreement.

"It's a monster!" Xigbar said, poking Demyx's stomach.

Demyx took a step back. "Uh…yeah…monster…" he turned around and started running. "Hurry up you guys!"

"Demyx is cheating!" Chelly said, grabbing Axel's hand and running to catch up.

"This isn't a race…" Larxene pointed out.

"Well, I'm not wearing heels, but…" Marluxia said, running after them.

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Saix said.


	11. A Picnic Poem

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_A Picnic Poem_

Leximy was the last to arrive at the restaurant; she was met with Axel's angry voice.

"What do you mean our reservation was canceled?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir," the waiter said in a patient, controlled voice. "But you are over three hours late, we had to give away your table."

"What is this nonsense? Who else could have a group as large as ours?" Saix asked impatiently.

Everyone turned to see their table filled with Heartless.

"What the hell…" Axel said, summoning his chakrams. "What are Heartless doing on this cruise?"

Saix pulled out his Claymore. "I have no idea, but there are a lot of them."

"Ugh…what a drag…we're on vacation and work still seems to find us…" Demyx said with a sigh.

"Now, now…maybe they're friendly…" Chelly said; she glanced at them. "They don't look like they'd hurt us…I mean, they're having a nice meal!"

Leximy looked over at one of the Heartless who stared at Chelly hungrily; he pointed at her and beckoned her with a long pointy finger. "Uh, I think that one wants to eat you."

The rather large Heartless rubbed his round belly.

"He definitely wants you…" Marluxia confirmed. "I wouldn't say 'nice' meal, more like… 'Chelly meal'."

"What is this nonsense? That doesn't work… 'Chelly meal'? What kind of pun is that?" Saix demanded.

"One that's better than whatever you could come up with!" Marluxia countered.

The Heartless started moving closer to the group.

"This is not the time for that!" Axel said, running forward with his chakrams.

"Uh…why is the Heartless looking at me like that, anyway…?" Chelly asked. "I don't have a heart to eat…"

Demyx sighed and looked around for a place to hide as Saix stood in front of Leximy and held up his Claymore, Marluxia at his side with his Sickle.

Leximy sighed. "Can't we just ignore them? I'm hungry…and I got all pretty. I don't want to waste my efforts. Well, I guess Marluxia's efforts would be more appropriate."

Marluxia replied by winking at her. Saix rolled his eyes.

Axel killed a Heartless, and all the other diners in the restaurant ran out.

"Now, was that really necessary?" Leximy asked impatiently.

"Well…at least we'll get the restaurant all to ourselves?" Chelly said with a smile and a shrug.

One Heartless jumped in front of Demyx and took a swipe at him. Axel struck it with his chakram and moved onto the next one.

But that didn't stop Demyx from panicking. He pulled out his Sitar for protection and hid under a table. "Kill them! Hurry!"

Marluxia hit one of them that jumped at him, and smiled at Saix.

Saix turned to kill a Heartless that attacked from the side, and then turned to Marluxia with a smirk. Marluxia glared back.

"This isn't a competition…" Chelly pointed out.

Leximy walked past Marluxia and Saix and sat down at a table. "Waiter!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"Leximy! Don't be reckless!" Saix exclaimed, running over to her.

The waiter walked over and, in a nervous tone, said, "Y-yes?"

"I would like a glass of Chardon please, and could we get a few menus?"

"Right away ma'am." The waiter walked away to fetch the requested items, but was eaten by a Heartless.

"Maybe I should help, too…" Chelly said.

Suddenly a Heartless jumped in front of her and looked at her with wide, yellow eyes.

"Hello little guy," she said with a smile.

Axel jumped over and killed the Heartless before looking at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, walked behind him, and killed a Heartless that was in mid-air.

Xaldin looked around. "I'll go take care of the meals," he said, walking into the kitchen.

Saix sat down in the booth Leximy sat in and laid his claymore across the table.

Marluxia moved on Leximy's other side and laid his scythe on the table, and, in the process, knocking off a few glasses. They shattered instantly.

"Smooth," Leximy said.

Marluxia smiled and reached his arm up to put it around Leximy's shoulders just as Saix did the same. Leximy picked up a menu on the table and began looking it over as Saix and Marluxia thumb wrestled behind her.

Demyx peeked out from under the table as a Heartless appeared in front of him. "Oh no!"

"Demyx!" Chelly said, jumping over and killing the Heartless.

"Thank you!" Demyx said with a smile.

Axel killed the last Heartless and looked around to make sure they were all gone.

Xigbar smiled at Chelly and Axel. "Nice work you two."

"No sweat, Xigba~," Chelly said.

Demyx slowly got up from under the table. "Can we eat now? I'm starving…" he said as he held his stomach.

Roxas looked down at his Keyblade, then at everyone else. "I probably should've helped…"

Leximy swooned at his Keyblade.

Roxas took notice of this and gave a quick pose before sitting down next to Demyx.

"Way to be stealthy kiddo," Xigbar said.

Marluxia and Saix crossed their arms and glared at Roxas.

Suddenly a large crashing noise came from the kitchen.

"That doesn't sound good…" Leximy said. "Maybe someone should go check on him…"

"Not me, man," Demyx said.

"I'll go!" Chelly said, starting toward the kitchen, but was caught on the arm by Axel.

"What if it's dangerous?" Axel asked.

Chelly waved her hand dismissively. "I'm a tough girl," she said, lightly punching his arm and walking toward the kitchen.

"I hope it's nothing serious….I want food," Demyx said before pulling out his Sitar once more and playing a short tune.

"Do you take requests?" Leximy asked.

"Sure…I do."

"How about…I don't know, play something romantic."

Demyx nodded and began to play the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Not the song I would have pegged as romantic…but okay."

"Sorry, it's the only request song I know…"

Xaldin walked out of the kitchen. "Y-you remembered my birthday?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh…" Demyx said with a dumbfounded look.

"Of course we did," Xigbar said. He smiled and pulled out a party hat before placing it on Xaldin's head.

Xaldin looked around. "I…don't know what to say…"

Demyx continued playing the song.

"Where's Chelly, Xaldin?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Xaldin.

"I miss her…" Leximy said.

"You mean she never came back there…?" Axel asked.

"She probably just got lost…" Marluxia suggested.

"The door's right there, it's pretty much a straight shot…didn't anyone see her walk in?" Axel asked.

"I saw her…walk in that direction," Saix said.

"Wait, where's Zexion?"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

In a hallway of the ship Zexion led Chelly through a dark hallway.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Chelly asked, looking around. "It's kind of dark here…"

Zexion smiled and took her hand. "It'll be fine…I know where we are."

"But…you don't even know who you are…"

"Hm…you have a point…okay, well, we got lost a while back, but I was hoping if we came across familiar territory, you'd be able to lead us…" Zexion showed her a page in his book. "That's what it says here, anyway…"

"Oh dear…"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

Leximy pulled out a 'My Little Pony' figurine from her bag and handed it to Xaldin with a card that read "Happy Birthday, Big Guy!".

"…thanks…" Xaldin said, turning around and smiling, then turning back to everyone else with a scowl.

"I thought you could enjoy it."

"I'm going to go look for Chelly…" Axel said. "If she shows up before I get back, make sure she doesn't wander off again!"

"Maybe Saix should accompany you…" Marluxia said, putting his arm around Leximy's shoulder. "I'll take care of things here."

"Really, you think you can handle it?" Leximy asked.

Marluxia looked her up and down. "Ooooh yeah," he said with a smile.

"Cool, I'll go with them, too, then. Sounds like you've got things covered," Leximy said, sliding out from under his arm and taking Saix's arm.

"Let's go, Axel, Saix."

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"You know this isn't so bad…the two of us wandering around together…" Zexion said. "I like being lost and confused with someone. It was getting lonely."

Chelly smiled. "I'd rather know where I am, and not be confused, but…I guess if this is all we can do for now, it's not that bad. I would be very scared if I were lost by myself…"

Zexion smiled.

"But I'd really like to know why there aren't any lights in this hallway…there are lights in every other hallway…"

"…does it feel like the floor's wet to you?" Zexion asked, sloshing in shallow water. "My survival guide doesn't have anything about dark hallways filled with water on a cruise ship…" He flipped through the pages in his book.

"Please don't tell me the ship is sinking…we have to go save everyone!" Chelly exclaimed, pulling his arm forward.

"I'm sure the ship isn't sinking…maybe there's a leak somewhere."

Chelly stopped pulling him. "Maybe…" she said, turning around a corner. "I wonder where everyone else is…"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

As Axel, Saix and Leximy walked through the hallways, Axel noticed something strange.

"Look, that door is open," he said, pointing at the door labeled 'Warning: Do Not Enter.' "You don't think…"

"Let's check it out," Saix suggested.

Leximy walked past the two of them through the door. "It's really dark in here…is there a light switch?"

"I don't see one…let me lead the way," Saix said.

"I think I'm leaking…" Leximy said, splashing in the water.

"I don't think it's you…" Axel said.

"This can't be good…" Saix said.

"Chelly!" Axel called, his voice echoing down the hall.

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"Oh dear…I just heard my name…" Chelly said with a shudder. "Do you think it's a…ghost?"

"A ghost? Don't be silly, there is no such thing…"

"Um…" Chelly said, taking a deep breath, and yelling, "I'm…sorry Mr. Ghost! I didn't mean any harm! I didn't do anything, I promise!" She stopped to turn to Zexion expectantly.

He coughed. "She…really didn't mean any harm."

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"I think I heard something," Axel said.

"I sure hope it's not a giant squid monster," Leximy said.

"If it is, I'll protect you!" Saix said, looking manly.

Axel suddenly grabbed Saix's arm. "Boo!"

Saix yelped. "Axel, I swear I will cut off your arms!" he yelled, raising his claymore.

"It was a joke, got it memorized?" Axel laughed. "Lighten up, Saix."

Saix grumbled something under his breath.

"Shush, I think I see someone…wait, never mind, I can't see anything…" Leximy said.

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"…I think I heard someone scream…" Chelly said with a panicked look.

"I'm sure it was just…the wind."

Chelly turned and yelled behind them, "If you come any closer ghosts, I will have to resort to violence!"

"How do you kill a ghost?"

Chelly turned to him. "Is that a riddle…?" she said, pausing a moment to think.

"I think the ghosts are getting closer. Let's get out of here."

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"Ugh, my dress is getting all wet. I think the water's getting deeper," Leximy said.

"Wait! Did you hear that!" Axel exclaimed, starting to run. "Zexion, you loser, get over here!"

Zexion realized what was happening and began running, dragging Chelly behind.

"Stop! You keep splashing me!" Leximy exclaimed as Axel took off.

Saix tried his best to shield her.

"Wait, it's Axel! Zexion!" Chelly said.

"It's the ghosts trying to get you to go to them!" Zexion exclaimed. "They're disguising themselves as people that you like!"

Axel laughed. "So you admit it!"

Zexion turned to glare at him. "Shut up, ghost!"

"Don't be rude to the Axel ghost!" Chelly said, turning to smile at Axel. "You do look a lot like the real Axel…have you met him? He's very nice."

Axel nodded, then had an epiphany. "Oh? Tell me about him."

"Well, he has red hair, and pretty green eyes, just like you!" she started pointing at him as she was being dragged along. "And…he's really nice, and always has a worried face." She paused a moment to copy his worried expression. "And his best friend is Saix!"

From back where Saix and Leximy were, Saix yelled, "Don't make up stories!"

"Oh, the real Axel sounds like a good guy," Axel said.

"He is," Chelly said with a nod.

"Are you two…dating?"

Chelly opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Zexion. "I see what you're getting at 'Axel', but it's not going to work!" He started running faster.

"Chelly, wait!" Leximy exclaimed. "Don't leave me with these guys!"

"Hey!" Axel and Saix shouted.

Leximy began to run after Zexion and Chelly. "I'm going to have to start swimming soon, where is all this water coming from?"

Suddenly a siren started to sound.

Axel turned to Saix. "That doesn't sound good…"

"We better go rescue them… I don't think it's a good idea to be heading toward the water."

Axel started running after the two again.

"Zexion! I don't want to drown!" Chelly cried.

Zexion paused and stopped running.

Chelly let go of his hand and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh no…!" Axel said before running over Chelly, knocking them both over into the water.

"Ahh! I'm drowning!" Chelly exclaimed, flailing around.

Axel held her up. "It barely goes up to our ankles, Chelly…"

"Oh…heh…thanks," Chelly said giving him a hug. "You are Axel!"

"How do you know?" Zexion asked, giving Axel a suspicious glance.

"You can't hug a ghost, silly!"

Axel hugged her again and smiled at Zexion.

"Get a room you two…" Leximy said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's get out of here. I don't know what that siren means, but it can't be a good thing…I hope everyone else isn't panicking."

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Demyx exclaimed, pacing around in a circle anxiously.

Xigbar sat back and watched him run around, Xemnas yawned, and Xaldin had his back to everyone as he played with his pony on one of the tables.

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"I'm sure everyone is fi-" Chelly paused. "Oh no…"

"What?" Axel said.

"We'd better hurry back!" Chelly exclaimed, starting to run back to where they came from.

"What the…where are we going?" Axel exclaimed, running to catch up with her.

Zexion looked up from his book and followed.

Saix offered his hand to Leximy. "Shall we?"

"No, I want to stay here and take a bath…psh," Leximy said, taking his hand, rolling her eyes, and dragging him to catch up with everyone else.

Suddenly there was a message over the intercom. "Please, nobody panic, this is only a drill…." There was a pause. "Oh…really?" He turned back to the mic. "Never mind, this is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill. You can start to panic now."

"That's fun…" Leximy said.

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"I TOLD YOU! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BY THE WATER!" Demyx exclaimed.

Marluxia, who sat comfortably on one of the booths, watched Demyx flail around. "I thought water was your thing, Demyx."

Demyx stopped running around and nodded slowly. "You're…right. Does that mean I have to do something?" he asked; he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I don't want to do too much work…"

"Well, since it is your specialty, you're kind of obligated to help…"

"What?"

Chelly rushed in at that moment, followed by Axel, Zexion, Saix and Leximy. "Demyx!"

"Chelly!"

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Demyx cried.

"What's wrong?"

"M-Marluxia said…I'd have to…"

"What? What did he say you have to do?" Chelly urged.

"He said I have to work!" Demyx said, sobbing on her shoulder.

Axel hit his forehead with his palm.

Leximy walked up to a row of seats and opened the lid. "Here Saix, I don't want you to drown," she said, handing him a big, puffy, orange life jacket.

"Y-you don't?" Saix said with a slight smile.

Leximy pulled it over his head and tightened it before laughing at his inability to put his arms down all the way.

"So are we getting out of here or what? I think there are some life boats…or we could swim for it…maybe we could build a raft! It'll be just like Castaway*…" Leximy said.

"But if we try to get away from the ship, then we may end up on an island…and start from scratch…that's a lot of work," Demyx said.

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about building a fire," Axel said with a smile.

"I'm sure there's some way to fix this ship…I'll go figure it out!" Chelly said, opening a portal and running through it.

"This'll probably end up bad…" Demyx said, watching the portal close.

"Damn it…" Axel cursed.

"Well, while she's trying to figure this out, I'm going to build a raft! Come on Saix, let's go pull an Odysseus*," Leximy said.

The two set off around the ship, picking up useful supplies out and about. Using Saix's claymore, they broke down large wooden benches on the boat to use for the main part of the raft, curtain parts, and random rope. The light over the two turned dark, back to light, as it poured rain outside the ship, then the light turned to dark, as it became sunny, then rainy, then sunny. Two hours of work later and they were finished.

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

Walking around the ship, Axel and Demyx set on their own adventure to find Chelly.

"Where do you think she went?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, maybe to fix the leak in the boat? Better her than me…" Demyx replied.

"But she was still wearing a dress…"

Demyx shrugged. "Woman do crazy things…"

Axel nodded. "You've got a point…"

"Let's try the lower decks."

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"Alright Saix, let's set sail," Leximy said, lowering the raft into the water.

"Sounds like a plan," Saix said.

"It'll be like we're running off together," Leximy said happily.

"If you say so," Saix said with a smile as he helped Leximy into the raft.

"Aye! You shant be takin' my lady!" Marluxia exclaimed, jumping off the ship and landing in the water next to the raft.

Saix sighed and lowered himself onto the raft next to Leximy. He took off his life jacket and threw it to Marluxia.

"My hero," Leximy said with a smile.

"My hair…my beautiful hair…" Marluxia said, looking at the soggy mess that was his hair.

"You can't expect to set sail without me!" Xigbar shouted to the three. "What are you thinking?"

Leximy giggled. "He said 'are'. What a silly pirate."

Xigbar furrowed his brow.

"Are you coming? Be sure to untie the rope," Leximy reminded him.

Xigbar nodded and expertly untied the rope and hopped down with them.

Saix stared dumbfounded at him.

"I'm sure he's a pirate…" Marluxia mumbled.

Demyx leaned over the boat and noticed the group setting sail. "Look Axel! Leximy, Saix, Marluxia and Xiggy are planning on escaping!" he said, waving. "Hey guys! Where are you going?"

"What are you talking about Demyx?" Axel said, then looked over and saw the group. "Why are you guys leaving?"

"No reason…just maybe because…WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Leximy called back.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Saix said.

"Are-" Xigbar started.

"Oh my gosh, he said it again!" Leximy laughed.

"Well…see you later, I guess?" Axel said.

"To the Bahamas!" Leximy shouted.

"…do you even know the way to the Bahamas…?" Saix asked.

"Of course she does! She's all knowing!" Marluxia said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't touch her when you're soaking wet!"

"Bye bye!" Demyx said before waving and turning back to Axel. "Let's continue our journey to find Chelly!"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

At the bottom of the ship, Chelly had just finished fixing the hole that was causing the ship to sink. The Captain stood next to her in awe. "No more running into random things, please," Chelly said.

"Y-yes ma'am. But, tell me, how did you do that…?"

"Uh…magic," she said with a cough. "I think I'm going to have to ask you to step down from being Captain and ask someone with a little more experience to take over."

"W-who?"

At that moment Axel and Demyx walked by.

"I found her! Ten points!" Demyx exclaimed, holding out his hand.

Axel sighed and slapped his hand.

"Who's your friend?" Demyx asked Chelly.

"This is the former Captain," Chelly said, taking off his hat and putting it on Demyx's head. "Now you're the Captain."

"Maybe I should have gotten on that raft…" Axel muttered.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing…"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Leximy shouted.

"Maybe we should have made ores…my arms are getting tired," Saix said.

"STROKE!"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

Ten minutes later, Leximy hopped off the raft onto the sandy beach. "I wonder if everyone else knows how close we were to shore…"

"Who knows?" Saix agreed.

"Land, sweet land! I thought I'd never see you again!" Marluxia exclaimed, kissing the ground.

Xigbar stepped off the boat with a faded piece of paper in his hand.

Leximy leaned to Saix. "Is that a treasure map?"

"…I don't know."

Xigbar looked at the paper's contents and continues walking forward. Leximy gasped excitedly.

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

On the ship, Chelly walked off of the ship once it had docked. "We finally made it! Have you guys seen Leximy, Saix, Marluxia or Xigbar? I haven't seen them for a while…"

Axel and Demyx exchanged glances.

Larxene stretched and pushed past them. "I could go for a nice nap in the sun on the sandy beach…"

Xemnas followed her. "Me, too."

Chelly looked down at the beach. "Hey…is that them…?"

Demyx squinted as he tried to see them better. "I think so…let's go see what they're doing!"

~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~XIII~

Xigbar glanced at his paper again, then walked forward 50 paces. Following closely behind him were Marluxia, Saix and Leximy.

"I think we're getting closer! This is so exciting!" Leximy said happily.

Chelly, Demyx and Axel joined them.

"Whatcha up to?" Demyx asked as he glanced over Xigbar's paper curiously.

"I believe we're looking for buried treasure," Saix said.

"And getting close," Marluxia added.

"Shouldn't we have a metal detector…?" Chelly asked.

"We've got Xigba~, we don't need a metal detector!" Demyx said with a knowing nod.

"What? Buried treasure?" Xigbar repeated, glancing at his paper, then back at the group. "You guys think this is a treasure map, don't you? I'm not a pirate, and this here..." Xigbar held up the piece of paper. "Is MapQuest directions to the hotel."

"That's disappointing," Leximy said.

"Aw…you know what? I'm going to find my own buried treasure!" Demyx announced.

"Are you leaving us, Xigba~?" Chelly asked with a pout.

"…I just don't want to sleep on the ship…Xaldin has been a little weird lately," Xigbar explained.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

Behind the group, Xigbar watched as Xaldin ran by with a horse, shortly followed by a man chasing after him. He thought he heard the man yell, "Give me back my horse!"

"…no reason," Xigbar said to the group, who stared at Xigbar with puzzled expressions.

"Look, a star fish!" Leximy said, running over to a rock.

"I think we lost her…" Saix said, watching over Leximy as she poked the orange star fish.

Xigbar looked at his paper again and continued onward.

Axel glanced at Xigbar suspiciously before turning to Chelly. "So what do you want to do first?"

Chelly tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Let's go find food! We never did eat…" Demyx said, clutching his empty stomach.

Chelly looked down and realized she hadn't changed out of her wet dress. "Oh…I'll be right back…don't move!" She pointed a warning finger at them before running into a portal.

Axel turned to Demyx. "I'm glad we changed back into our robes earli—Demyx, what are you doing?"

Demyx stood with his arms halfway in the air, one foot forward, and a goofy smile on his face. "She said not to move…" he said, barely moving his lips.

"She didn't mean literally…"

Leximy twirled around. "I'm still wearing my dress, too. I think I lost part of it…" she said thoughtfully, realizing it was much shorter than it had originally been.

"It looks better that way," Saix said with an attempted smile.

"Where should we eat?" Leximy asked. "I'd really like another one of those umbrella drinks…"

"Don't those have alcohol in them…?" Axel asked.

"Let's get wasted!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Leximy giggled at his frat-boy sounding voice.

"That's…not a good idea…" Demyx said.

Chelly walked out of a portal, wearing a normal, summer-like dress. "Okay, that's better…so what are we doing?"

Demyx sighed and moved around a little, getting into a more comfortable standing position. "Marluxia and Leximy want to get some drinks."

"Hm…I could use some water, too," Chelly said.

"Not those kinds of drinks, Chelly," Axel said.

Chelly paused. "Oh…but we just got here! We should save that for…later on! Or never…"

"But it's already getting late…and we had so much fun last time!" Leximy said.

"I don't even remember last time," Marluxia said.

"I do," Saix said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marluxia exclaimed, looking between Leximy and Saix worriedly.

"Don't worry, Marly, you got more action than Saix did," Vexen said.

Marluxia smirked, then frowned. "Wait…action from who…?"

Vexen smiled. Marluxia gagged.

"It was only a joke, it was Leximy."

Everyone gasped.

"What? It was just a kiss on the forehead…my goodness…" Leximy said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Sounds like you had fun," Axel said, nudging Marluxia in the side.

"Ooh, scandalous!" Chelly said.

"I don't remember anything that happened either…" Demyx said.

"You kept laughing and talking in your sleep…" Roxas reported.

"Well, he does laugh a lot when he is awake…" Chelly pointed out.

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed.

"Okay now what?" Chelly asked.

"Dinner!" Demyx shouted.

"We should probably go get something to eat since our dinner plans were kind of ruined…" Axel suggested.

"Should we try for something here?" Chelly asked, looking around. "I don't know where we'd find out…"

"Let's go fishing! We can have sashimi!" Leximy said.

"Or I could make a bonfire…we could roast the fish," Axel said.

"Someone should go out into the Bahaman jungle and find fruit," Leximy said.

"Bahaman…jungle?" Saix repeated.

"You know we're not really stranded on an island…we can pay for our food like the rest of society…" Zexion said.

"Zexion is right, why don't we sit down and have a nice dinner?" Chelly agreed.

"We tried that already and look how it turned out," Axel said.

"I can magic up some food," Chelly suggested.

"That won't teach us survival skills!" Marluxia said, looking into the distance and posing. "We need to be able to fend for ourselves if we're ever stranded!"

"We can open portals and go anywhere we want," Saix pointed out. "We'll never be stranded."

Marluxia ignored him and continued looking into the distance.

"Unless…" Leximy said, looking at her index fingers. "I turn off the portals!" She pointed at Saix.

Saix turned and opened a portal.

"What the heck!" Leximy exclaimed, hitting him.

"Ow…"

"I feel inferior…"

"That's because you are," Xemnas said, giving Leximy a serious look.

"No really guys, it'd take me a moment to make us food…" Chelly said, clapping her hands.

Axel grabbed her hands. "I think we should try to find a way to do it without magic."

"Well…why don't you guys start running everywhere without using your portals, hmmm?"

"That's…different…"

"Just let her make us some food! I'm hungry!" Demyx whined.

"It doesn't look like we're going to be eating any time soon…" Roxas said with a sigh.

Leximy kicked Saix in the knee, who pulled out his claymore.

"I know I can always depend on your reflexes…" Leximy said, taking his claymore. "Time to go boar hunting. Who's with me?"

Demyx shot his hand up. "Me!" He paused. "Wait…that'd mean work, wouldn't it?" He slowly lowered his hand.

"Aw…there's no need to hurt the poor boars…"

"Are there even boars on this island…?" Roxas asked.

Axel cracked his knuckles. "I'd love to roast some pigs."

"…that's not what my claymore is for…" Saix muttered.

"Don't worry, the blood will come right off…" Leximy assured him.

"…"

"Let's go! I think I see one!" Leximy said, pointing at a fat kid in a Speedo.

"…I don't think that's right…" Axel said.

"Looks like good eatin'," Leximy persisted.

"I don't think we want to represent our organization by becoming cannibals…" Saix said.

"Nonsense, I support the striking of fear into others!" Xemnas applauded.

"But not death…fear every once in a while is good, but not death…" Chelly amended.

"I agree…but he doesn't look like he would be hard to catch…" Demyx said.

"I think I'm going to agree with Axel on this one. This isn't right…" Saix said.

Chelly gasped and pointed at him. "You guys are still getting along? I'm so glad!"

Axel glanced at Chelly. "Yeah…and?"

Chelly pulled out the ransom note. "How are all the demands coming along?" she asked, smiling at everyone expectantly.

Axel hit his forehead with his palm.

Saix glanced at Leximy. "Great…" he said, patting Marluxia lightly on the shoulder.

Marluxia forced a smile.

"What's that?" Zexion asked.

Leximy smiled. "Well Zexion…"

"Chelly and Leximy had some kind of…incident…of which the details are unknown to the four of us," Axel explained, pointing to himself, Saix, Marluxia, then Zexion, before glancing at Leximy and Chelly suspiciously. "And we had to sign the ransom note that doubles as a contract so that they'll stay alive…but we have to meet the demands…I would ask if you remember, but you have…amnesia."

Zexion nodded before taking the note and reading it over. "'An essay, book, or poem…?'"

Chelly pat him on the back. "That's your area of expertise!"

"Oh I'm so excited, you all get to recite your works over dinner!" Leximy said.

"I suddenly lost my appetite…" Axel said.

"Did I mention I flunked out of high school?" Saix asked.

"That's no excuse," Leximy said with a glare.

Chelly glanced at Axel. "I hope you passed…"

Axel put his arm around her shoulder with a smile. "Just barely."

Chelly shrugged and smiled. "Good enough," she said, glancing at Zexion. "And you?"

"High…school?"

"I hated high school, man!" Demyx said with a sigh. "They were always yelling at me to pay attention…"

"Well, were you paying attention?" Chelly asked.

"No…but that didn't give them the right to yell at me!"

"Ah…I remember high school, back in the jolly good ol' days," Luxord said, a hint of nostalgia in his tone.

"That's where I lost my eye…" Xigbar said.

"I was class president!" Xemnas said.

"I was prom queen! Twice!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Prom…queen? What's prom?" Chelly asked, looking at Axel.

"It's a dance," Axel explained.

"Dance…we never had dances at my academy…"

There was a pause.

All eyes turned to Marluxia.

"Wait, queen?" Axel asked.

"That's right, none of the other girls stood a chance," Marluxia said, flipping his hair.

"How did you lose your eye in you school, Xigbar…? I thought normal high schools were less…violent?" Chelly said.

"He went to a private high school, of course," Leximy explained.

"…actually, I fell on a pencil, but believe what you will…" Xigbar said.

"Chelly! Magic up some food! We need to hear these essays and hey…where are all our pens?" Leximy asked.

Chelly snapped and the food appeared.

Zexion glanced at the ransom note, then at Saix, Marluxia and Axel. "It says pens on here…"

Axel and Saix exchanged glances.

"Uh…yeah…" Saix said.

"We, uh, still need to take care of that…" Axel said, glancing at Chelly.

"Did you bring the sugar cubes?" Chelly asked Leximy.

"Of course!" she said, pulling out some sugar cubes from Xaldin's pocket.

"Hey, I was saving that for…never mind," Xaldin said with a scowl.

"It's okay, I'll buy you some carrots later," Leximy assured him.

Xaldin turned away and smiled.

"Who wants to go first?" Leximy asked as she sat down on the blanket Chelly had placed the food on.

Zexion looked inside the book in his hands and pulled out a paper. "I guess I did write something…"

Saix, Marluxia and Axel followed suit and pulled out their papers.

"So…who wants to go first?" Chelly repeated.

Axel glanced at Xemnas before turning to the other three. "Rock paper scissors?" he asked, smiling at Marluxia.

"Rock…paper…flower!" Marluxia said.

"Fire!" Axel exclaimed.

"…you win, you get to go first."

"Wait, what?"

"Let's hear it Axel," Leximy said with a smile.

Axel coughed and turned to Zexion. "I'm sure Zexy over here has been dying to share his."

"My what?"

Chelly pointed to the paper in his hands.

"Oh…well…" He stood up and walked up in front of everyone. "Please note that this was written during a time when I knew what was going on…and now I don't, so you cannot hold whatever I'm about to say against me…"

Demyx grabbed tomato and prepared to throw it.

"Drop it, Demyx," Chelly said with a glare.

Demyx pouted and set it back down.

Zexion cleared his throat. "I'd do anything to see all the beautiful things in the world, like a red rose blooming in the Sahara, like a river twisting through a dusty land, all the beautiful things in the world; but I also know I am looking at the world's most beautiful creation, every time you smile, and every time I look into your eyes," he read from the paper.

Marluxia wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Aw!" Leximy squeed.

Axel stared at him with wide eyes. "How the hell are we supposed to follow that?" he asked, turning to Saix.

Chelly leaned to Leximy. "I think Marluxia thinks he's talking about him…"

Marluxia turned and glared at her. "What, do you think it was dedicated to _you_?"

Saix turned to Axel and glanced at his paper, then at his own. "We have no choice…"

Axel looked at Saix's paper and snickered. "Wow, really Saix?"

"What?" Saix exclaimed, hiding his paper from Axel's eyes. "I put a lot of thought into this!"

"So I can tell," Axel said with a smirk.

"What about yours?" Saix asked, pointing at a line. "Now, do you really think that's going to swoon her?"

"Better than that line," Axel said, pointing at a line on Saix's paper.

"At least I have TWO lines!"

Axel burned Saix's paper, leaving just a pile of ashes in his black glove. "And now you have none."

Saix brushed the ashes away, grabbed Axel's paper, and ripped it in half.

"Yay improv!" Leximy exclaimed.

"Aw…go up there and give us a two-for-one show!" Chelly encouraged.

Axel and Saix exchanged glances before hesitantly walking in front of everyone.

Chelly picked up the pieces from Axel's ripped paper and started putting it back together.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Demyx chanted.

"They're not even angry…look they're blushing," Xigbar said pointing at them with a smile.

"H-hey! Don't tell lies!" Axel shouted.

"Y-yeah!" Saix agreed.

Leximy turned to Chelly. "Maybe we should help them out…okay guys, we need a suggestion from the group…give me a weird job."

"Ant eater!" Xigbar shouted.

"Underwear model!" Vexen said.

"…sure…and uh, give me a weird…film style."

"Bollywood!" Demyx said.

"Hmm…okay, Axel, you're an ant eater and Saix is your wife, an underwear model. You two are having marriage problems because you just found out Saix is pregnant but it's not yours. Axel, you suspect Saix was recently abducted by aliens, who have impregnated…him. And you'll be doing this in the Bollywood style. Demyx, music please."

Saix looked at Axel. "…what the…!"

"Where does she get these things…? How is that expressing our feelings for them?"

Saix looked down at his stomach and muttered, "I don't look like I'm pregnant…"

"And I don't eat ants…" Axel added.

Chelly finished fixing both of the letters, using her magic, and began reading Saix's aloud. "Oh, my dearest Leximy…" she started.

Saix leaped across the group and tackled her.

"What the…" was all she could say as Saix fell on top of her, trying to get the paper out of her hands. "Saix! What are you doing?"

"Give me back the paper and no harm will come to you," Saix said in a surprisingly controlled voice.

"I want to intervene…but at the same time, this is kind of amusing," Axel said.

"I'll bite you!" Saix suddenly exclaimed, his controlling voice completely gone.

"Nooo! Don't infect Chelly!" Leximy shouted, reaching down and grabbing the note from Chelly.

Saix froze and looked at Leximy. "Don't…do it…"

But it was too late. Leximy scanned over the note as a wave of different emotions overcame her. She blushed, started crying, then laughing, then folded it and put it in her pocket. "Well, that was a treat."

"What did it say? What did it say?" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Don't tell him!" Saix shouted angrily.

Chelly shoved Saix off of her and picked up Axel's note, reading it silently. Axel took note of this and patiently stared at her. She looked up at him, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, looking back at the note.

Demyx suddenly appeared behind Axel. "The anticipation!"

Axel jumped and glared at Demyx.

"Ah-ha!" Demyx exclaimed.

"…what?"

"Nothing…just a theory I'm working on…" he said, putting his hand on Axel's chest and pausing.

"Oh…kay…" Axel said, taking Demyx's hand off of himself and taking a step away from him.

"This was fun…what does Axel's note say Chelly? Your face looks all funny…" Leximy asked.

"The awkward silence is killing me…" Xigbar said.

"…" Lexaeus sat quietly in the back of the group.

"Me, too," Leximy agreed with him with a smile.

Chelly looked up at her. "My…face looks funny? Aw…"

"What she means is it looks lovely," Axel said with a smile.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't read it out loud, it's not safe for children," Saix said, walking over and covering Demyx's ears.

"But Saix-"

"No buts. Keep whatever is written on that note to yourself."

"But…"

"What did I just say?"

Chelly stared down at the note and pouted. "Yes sir…"

"I think it's best that we all keep this to ourselves," Leximy said. "And never speak of it again."

"Agreed," Saix said.

"Hai, hai," Axel added.

"Hey, that's my line!" Chelly said.

Axel shrugged.

"Got it memorized?" Chelly asked with a glare.

"Stop this nonsense!" Saix exclaimed.

"Saix is the only one who got it right…" Demyx noticed.

Axel leaned to Chelly. "You can tell me what you thought about it later," he said with a wink.

Marluxia leaned to Leximy. "And you're going to tell me what he said in his letter, right?" he asked with a wink.

Demyx tried to wink, but blinked instead. "Aww…"

Xigbar winked at him.

"That's not fair!"

"Be quiet! No one will be telling anyone anything! Marluxia! Shush! Axel, quit bugging Chelly, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it! Saix…good job, keep it that way!" Leximy took a deep breath.

Saix proudly smiled at Marluxia, before turning to Leximy. "Breathe, Leximy!"

"I'm not bothering her…" Axel said, turning to Chelly. "Right?"

Chelly looked up from the note. "What's going on?"

"…nothing," Axel said with a smile.

Marluxia smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Saix asked.

"Nothing…"

"Marly hasn't gone yet!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I'll kill you Demyx!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Bring it on, flower girl!" Demyx said.

Marluxia lunged at Demyx, who hid behind Chelly.

"Enough! Let's enjoy our meal in pieces!" Leximy ordered.

"Don't you mean in peace?" Saix asked.

Leximy smiled maliciously. "No…"

"Look at all the nice food…" Zexion said with a nervous laugh.

Marluxia smirked at Demyx.

Demyx glared back and muttered, "You'll get what's coming to you…"

Saix nonchalantly nodded.

"Peace or pieces…" Chelly said, looking at Axel. "Which do you prefer?"

Axel smiled. "Pieces."

Chelly put her hand under her chin thoughtfully. "I thought the opposite of peace was war, and the opposite of pieces is a whole…or was I wrong?"

Axel shrugged. "Leximy wants it in pieces, and Saix in peace. Pick a side."

Demyx gasped. "I don't want to pick sides!"

"I didn't mean-"

"I can't handle it!"

"But Saix is on my side…so his side kind of gets cancelled out…" Leximy pointed out.

"Pieces it is then," Axel announced.

"I did not agree to this…" Saix said.

"No one asked you."

Saix sighed in defeat.

"I'll take your side without being a bitch about it," Marluxia said.

Axel laughed. "You? Not being a bitch?"

"Jeez, Marluxia! Way to have some self dignity!" Leximy said. "Choose your own side, don't be such a follower!"

"What? But…Saix…!"

Saix hid his tiny smile.

"Why you…" Marluxia said, glaring at Saix. "You'll get it…sooner or later, you're going to slip up…"

Axel leaned to Saix. "You'd better watch out or he'll put some ugly flowers on your front porch and scare the neighbors."

Marluxia glared at the two.

"That wouldn't be good…" Chelly said, picking up a tea cup and pointing her pinkie out in a Luxord-like fashion. "The Heartless next door to the Castle that Never Was would not appreciate it. They have good front lawn decorating sense…"

Xigbar pulled out his map, looked over it, then stood in front of Saix.

Saix looked up at Xigbar from where he sat.

Everyone watched the two silently.

Xigbar poked the spot in between Saix's eyes, then glanced at his map. "This can't be right…where's the pool…" he said, walking away and looking at his map.

Leximy leaned to Chelly, and whispered, "I knew it! Xigba~ is a pirate! X marks the spot, right?" she said, looking at Saix.

"It seems that way, yes…but if that were true, MapQuest would have a tracking device on Saix…" Chelly said thoughtfully. "Maybe Marluxia works for them…"

Saix watched Xigbar walk away, then noticed Chelly and Leximy whispering. "What are you two talking about?"

Chelly straightened up. "Nothing…" she said, looking around. "This is good food…"

Demyx nodded and bites into half of a watermelon. Axel took the other half and smiled.

"That's a lot of watermelon for just two people," Chelly noticed.

Demyx held it out to her. "Want some?" he asked, smiling with black seeds covering the area around his mouth.

"No thank you," she said, sipping her tea.

Leximy picked up a sugar cube and brought it to her mouth when Xaldin ran over and slapped her hand away, sending the cube flying. "What the heck? Why did you do that?" Leximy exclaimed.

Saix pulled out his claymore.

Xaldin scowled. "No reason…" he said, running over to pick up the sugar cube.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Every time something goes wrong, we have to deal with this," he said, brushing his hair, causing a pile of petals to fall into his lap.

"They look lovely on you," Chelly complimented with a smile.

Zexion sighed and brushed the petals off his book. "How can I read with all of these burdens?"

Demyx held his watermelon away from Marluxia and glared at him. "Flower petals would not taste good with watermelon."

"It's like it's snowing…on the beach," Leximy said.

"I…can't stop…someone help me!" Marluxia shouted as more and more petals started falling from what seemed to be the sky.

"Did you hear something? The petals keep coming, it's getting really windy…" Saix said.

"I can't see anything! Too much pink!" Leximy yelled.

Suddenly someone screamed.

"Oh no! It's the kidnappers!" Demyx screamed.

"Who ever got kidnapped, raise your hand!" Leximy instructed.

"What? That doesn't work!" Axel said.

Chelly raised both hands.

Axel grabbed her hands. "Why are you raising your hands? You're not kidnapped!"

"Oh, all I heard was 'raise your hands'! Someone got kidnapped?"

"Not yet…"

"I'm drowning! And not the good kind!" Demyx yelled.

"What's the good kind of drowning?" Axel asked.

"In water! Drowning in flower petals is cruel and unusual!" Demyx cried.

Finally the flowers settled on the ground, the wind stopped blowing, and Leximy opened her eyes. "Phew, finally….what was that Marluxia?" she asked, looking around. "Marluxia? …hey, where did everyone go?" She looked around and realized everyone was gone.

A little kid ran by and noticed Leximy sitting on the beach. "What are you doing here by yourself lady?" he asked.

The little kid's mom walked up behind him, and grabbed his hand. "Don't be rude, Jimmy, and don't talk to strangers."

"But moooom…" he whined as he was dragged away.

"What happened? Did everyone get kidnapped…?"


	12. Scary Stories

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Scary Stories  
><em>

With the rest of the group, everyone sat around, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I'm sorry about that guys…I think I broke my off switch," Marluxia apologized.

"Don't let it happen again!" Saix said angrily.

Demyx threw a petal ball at Axel.

"I don't think the petals work the same way as snow…" Axel said as he watched the petals fall apart and float to the ground, not even close to hitting him.

"Fine…let's continue with our picnic," Demyx said, sitting down and pouting.

Zexion brushed the petals off his book. "This is just too much…"

"My hair…" Vexen said, picking petals out of his hair. "These things stick to my hair gel like it's glue…"

Axel rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there's not much more danger that could be done to your hair, Vexen."

However, Vexen was too busy trying to get the petals out of his hair to hear him.

Sitting next to Demyx, Chelly looked around. "We're in the same place, right?"

"Where's Leximy?" Saix asked.

"She was just here a moment ago!" Marluxia exclaimed, looking around in a panic.

Chelly stood up and glared at the two. "What did you do with Leximy?"

* * *

><p>Leximy sat down on the picnic blanket and picked up a half eaten watermelon. "I feel so left out…why didn't they kidnap me, too? …what am I supposed to do now?"<p>

* * *

><p>Demyx finished his half of the watermelon with a happy sigh. "What's for dessert?"<p>

"…ice cream!" Axel said. "What better place to eat sea salt ice cream than the ocean."

"Yeah! Go friendship!" Roxas said, high fiving Axel.

"…right…" Zexion said, giving the two an odd look.

"How can you talk about ice cream at a time like this? We need to find Leximy!" Marluxia shouted. "She must have been raising her hand!"

"Hmm…something isn't right here…" Chelly said, looking around. "Is Leximy the one that was moved somewhere else…or are we?"

There was a slight pause.

"Ugh…" Demyx said, holding his head. "Too much thinking…"

"Too much work for you, Demy?" Axel asked.

"Yes…"

"We need to search the premises immediately. Everyone split up into teams," Saix ordered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who put you in charge?" Marluxia asked.

Saix pointed at Xemnas who sat on a conveniently placed lawn chair and tanned.

Without looking up, Xemnas said, "Do what he says." He waved his hand and adjusted his sun glasses.

Marluxia crossed his arms at Saix's smirk.

* * *

><p>"Maybe they went back to the ship? …without me. That seems odd…I'll check anyway," Leximy said, standing up and brushing off her dress.<p>

"Why are you talking to yourself?" a random passerby asked.

"So Chelly knows what I'm thinking, of course," Leximy responded.

"Who's Chelly…? Do you need some help? You seem a little…lost in the head."

"I'm not lost! And I'm not in my head!"

* * *

><p>Chelly looked up suddenly. "I have the strangest feeling Leximy needs me…"<p>

"Hey, I'm the one who has the Leximy sense!" Marluxia exclaimed, pointing to himself proudly.

"No, you're the one with the Leximy tracker," Saix pointed out.

Marluxia looked away. "Same thing."

"Hm…even so," Chelly said, opening a portal. "There's only one way to find out!"

She took a step forward, but was stopped short by Axel.

"You're just going to get lost again…" Axel said.

"Nu-uh," Chelly said, holding out a map.

"You don't know how to read a map."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you any more secrets…"

Axel smirked. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to try the ship…"

"Wait, Marluxia, can I see your tracker?" Saix asked.

"…no! It's mine! It's the only advantage over you I have left!"

"Xemnas, Marluxia won't share his Leximy tracker!"

"Don't make me come over there, you two!" Xemnas shouted in a commanding voice. "Marluxia, share with Saix!"

"But…but…"

"No buts!"

"Okay…" Marluxia said, handing over his tracker to Saix.

Saix smirked and turned the tracker on. The tracker started beeping, and Saix started following it. "It says…she's right here," Saix said, looking up as if she should be standing right in front of him.

"Is it some other dimension?" Demyx asked, looking around bewildered.

"Hmm…this doesn't make any sense…" Chelly said, sitting down. "I don't understand…" She pulled out a stack of books from Axel's pockets and began to read.

"What the…" Axel said, looking over at Zexion who smiled at him over his book.

"I bet this thing is broken…" Saix said, hitting it against Marluxia's head.

"Hey!" Marluxia exclaimed, grabbing it from him. "What are you doing?"

"Another dimension…huh," Vexen said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I've heard about this sort of thing, like a worm hole in the space time continuum. Maybe she travelled back in time?"

"But then why would this piece of junk say she was standing right here?" Saix asked.

"Hmm..." Vexen picked up one of Chelly's books and started to read.

"Study party!" Demyx shouted happily. His smile quickly disappeared. "Wait…I don't want to study!"

"Chelly, what do you think? …Chelly?" Axel waved his hand in front of her face and sighed. "This is why I don't like it when she reads…" He glared at Zexion. "And why she should stay away from you."

Zexion his book down from his face and smiled. "You don't want her to be smart? Because you know she'll ditch you if she reads more often?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Chelly! Please put the books away!" Demyx cried, sobbing on her shoulder.

Chelly was too into her book to notice.

Saix turned to Marluxia. "There's no way your stupid little flower petals could send Leximy to another dimension."

Marluxia smiled and flipped his hair. "Flower power."

* * *

><p>Leximy walked over to the ship and attempted to climb up the ramp. "Ugh, what is this?" she said, hitting an invisible force field that wouldn't allow her to take more than two steps. "What the heck is going on here?"<p>

* * *

><p>Vexen glanced at Chelly. Chelly glanced back. The two nodded their heads and each picked up another book and continued reading.<p>

Demyx gasped. "They're speaking some kind of secret language!" he exclaimed, walking over and staring intently at Chelly. "Aw, I didn't receive your message, Chelly, try it again!" He paused, and then sighed. "Fine! Don't say anything!"

"I'm sure those two can come up with some kind of explanation," Axel said with confidence.

"Does someone want to go get some more tanning lotion?" Xemnas asked, holding up his empty tanning lotion bottle.

"Now is not the time, Superior," Saix said, waving his hand dismissively and looking at Chelly's book over her shoulder.

Xemnas gasped.

"What is the world coming to…?" Axel asked.

"What if…" Vexen started.

"Yes?" Saix pressed.

"What if this island was somewhere near…the Bermuda triangle? That could surely spark something of this caliber."

Zexion shook his head. "That's all that you can come up with?"

Vexen stared at him. "And who asked you? I don't believe you're the scientist here," he said, pointing to himself and Chelly.

Zexion exhaled and his bangs floated up with it. "Let's say we believe your ridiculous example. How would Marluxia's flower petals suddenly create it to react?"

"Because my flower petals, contrary to popular belief, are the most powerful weapon in the Organization!" Marluxia said, throwing his head back and laughing.

Zexion turned to Vexen. "You almost had me, and then he ruined it…"

"There is some truth to his words…" Vexen said.

"Wait, really? …I mean, of course!" Marluxia said, standing proudly. "Bow before me!"

Xemnas reached over and poked him. He squealed and went back to his normal standing position.

"Marluxia's flowers may have triggered a reaction to the triangles' power…creating some sort of whirlwind that transported Leximy into a secular world."

"English please?" Demyx said, scratching his head.

"Leximy go bye-bye," Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

Chelly laughed and hit Axel on the head lightly with her book. "Don't be rude to Demy just because he doesn't know big words!"

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh thank goodness," Axel said, giving Chelly a hug. "I thought I lost you for good…"

"But…I was right there…" Chelly said, pointing to the spot next to the books.

"It's only a matter of time…" Zexion whispered.

Axel turned and glared at him.

"I believe Vexen has most of it correct," Chelly said.

"Most?" Vexen said with a smirk. "Please, tell me what I could have possibly missed.

"I believe the words Marluxia used when it happened was 'I think I broke my off switch'. Now, this wouldn't normally mean anything besides Marluxia being…well, Marluxia."

Marluxia smiled, unaware of what she was implying.

"But when he let off all of his petals, they were only under control for a brief moment before a chain of events occurred shortly after."

"And those chain of events are…?" Vexen persisted.

"Because of his Nobody status, there was an opposite effect with his power that a Somebody would not be able to do. This powerful reaction, in which every one of us had the ability to do, but not the knowledge of how to activate, coupled with the power he knew he was using, resulted in a slightly rip in time and space, which Luxord and Xigbar should have seen coming, if they were not parts in it already."

Xigbar and Luxord stood outside of the group, whistling as though they did nothing.

"And Leximy, the only one with a heart, was sent through. She is now in an alternate reality, which cannot be sustained for long periods of time…" Chelly finished.

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked.

"Well…Heartless will soon override it…"

Saix grabbed Vexen's robe collar. "How do we get her back? She can't fight all those Heartless by herself!"

"Have some faith Saix! Leximy is very capable…" Marluxia said.

Saix grabbed Marluxia's collar with his free hand. "What is she gonna do, put dresses on all of them? We have to save her! Make more flowers!" he exclaimed, then turned to Vexen. "Could that work, if Marluxia makes more flowers could we send someone else there to save her?"

Vexen coughed. "I'm…not sure. I mean, we could try…but, since none of us have hearts, I doubt we'll be taken into that world."

Saix sighed dramatically. "Now I really wish I had a heart…"

"Well, there's really only one way to try, right?" Marluxia said, smiling and putting out his hands.

"No! Not the flowers again!" Demyx exclaimed, falling to the ground and covering his head with his hands.

Marluxia called forth his flower wrath, as Saix braced himself. One single petal floated down to the ground.

"…that was it…seriously?" Saix asked.

"Uh…" Marluxia said, closing his eyes, then opening them again. "Yeah, I think so…"

"I suppose this isn't going to work…" Vexen noticed.

"Wait, where's Xaldin?" Xigbar asked.

The group looked around.

* * *

><p>Leximy sat down on the picnic blanket once again. "This is super awesome…" she said sarcastically.<p>

She picked up a sugar cube and shrugged. Xaldin smacked her hand away.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me…" Saix said.<p>

"No way! _He_ got to go with Leximy? Didn't he?" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Hm…this is another matter entirely…" Chelly said, sitting down and starting another book.

"You mean…we had to go through your long explanation…for nothing? Why?" Demyx sobbed.

Axel shrugged, then noticed Chelly had picked up another book. "Oh no," he said, hitting his forehead with his palm.

Zexion smiled from behind his book.

Vexen turned to Marluxia. "Make more petals!"

"How come Xaldin went…? What about him being heartless? Does that not matter?" Saix asked.

Axel pointed to the horse running alone down the beach. "It must have been his love for the horse…he was filled with so much passion with the thrill of the ride."

"It's like a Lifetime movie," Xigbar said, wiping a tear away.

Chelly looked up. "Good try, but that's not what happened. See, when the portal opened—"

Demyx ran over and covered her mouth, then looking at everyone. "She says she agrees," he said with a nod.

"Well, if you know what's going on, you won't need these anymore…" Axel said, putting the books in a hole he had made and burying them.

Chelly tried to say something, but was muffled by Demyx's hand.

* * *

><p>"How did you get back? Where is everyone else?" Leximy asked.<p>

Xaldin scowled. "I didn't come back, I got sent here to you. You're in some weird reality…I don't know, but this sucks…"

"What? A 'weird reality'? How do we get out?"

"Don't ask me…all I know is, we're about to be joined by a bunch of Heartless…" he grumbled.

"H-heartless? But…Saix isn't here to protect me…"

"Don't look at me, I'm looking out for myself. You're on your own."

* * *

><p>Saix glared at Chelly. "We don't need a long explanation of what's going on. We just need to know how to fix it."<p>

Chelly gave a muffled sigh.

"I believe what Chelly would have said is correct, though I don't know what the solution would be…"

"But…how do you know what she was going to…?" Demyx started, paused, then glared. "Dumb secret language…"

Chelly pulled Demyx's hand off her mouth, flipped him over, then held him down. "All we need to do is get Luxord and Xigba~ over there to do some of their magic, and Leximy will be as good as home free."

Xigbar glanced at Luxord. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'm sure the two of you already know," Vexen said.

"Well, Xigba~, we've gotten ourselves into quite the pickle once again, eh, old mate?" Luxord said, elbowing Xigbar.

Xigbar chuckled. "That we have…"

The two noticed everyone had stepped closer and closer to surround them with intimidation.

Chelly let go of Demyx, stood up, and brushed off her dress. "You both know how to do it…"

"Actually, love, I'm not sure what you want us to do," Luxord corrected.

Chelly sighed and pointed at her feet, where there were some drawings. "Just close your eyes, think of Leximy and Xaldin, and my magic will do the rest."

Xigbar turned to Luxord, then to Chelly. "We don't…have to hold hands or anything, do we?"

"Not unless you want to…"

Luxord took Xigbar's hand as they slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Leximy cringed as a giant Heartless flew up through the air, getting ready to land on Leximy.<p>

Xigbar shot it as the two appeared.

Luxord tapped Leximy on the shoulder. "'Ello Love."

"Oh thank goodness!" Leximy exclaimed, hugging him. "I've been rescued!"

"What happened to Xaldin?" Xigbar asked.

In the distance, Xaldin tried to get passed the force field to the horse just on the other side.

Xigbar suddenly appeared behind Xaldin. "Whatcha doing?"

Xaldin jumped and turned to him. "N-nothing," he said, coughing and forcing a scowl. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now. You'd better hurry; Chelly can only maintain the magical bridge for a short amount of time."

Moments later, the four go through her magical bridge, and appeared back with everyone else.

Leximy ran over and punched Marluxia. "This is all your fault! What were you thinking?"

Marluxia coughed. "I don't remember…" he said, flinching.

Saix tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around. "What?"

"I'm glad you're okay…" Saix said, hugging her.

Chelly closed the portal and looked at the four. "Welcome back!" she said before looking at Marluxia. "If that ever happens again, I'm sending you to the worst place on any world!"

Marluxia looked around before looking at her. "Home…?"

Chelly shook her head and smiled.

Marluxia paused and waited for her to respond, but she just continued smiling.

"Well…now that that's over," Axel said. "What do we do now?"

"What time is it? I'm tired!" Demyx whined, sitting down and crossing his arms. "I want to go to bed!"

"Me, too." Leximy yawned into Saix's robes.

Saix pat her on the head.

"Shall we camp out on the beach? I can make a bon fire," Axel said, looking hopeful.

Demyx's eyes suddenly widen and he gasped. "Marshmallows!"

Chelly looked over as the sun set. "It looks like we're in Twilight Town…" she said with a smile.

"Romantic, huh?" Axel asked, putting his arm around Chelly.

She yawned and nodded. "Does anyone know what we're doing tomorrow…?" she asked, leaning against Axel.

"I have an idea…" Axel said with a smile.

Xigbar laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Leximy asked, yawning again.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Xigbar said.

Axel smiled and squeezed Chelly's shoulder.

Chelly looked up at Axel who smiled down at her. "What's your idea?"

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupting by Demyx running past him, pushing him a little. "I want marshmallows!" he said, before saying in a sing-song voice, "I want liver, meow mix, meow mix, please deliver!"

"What's that childish song?" Xaldin scowled.

"Oh, let the kid have his fun," Xigbar said, handing Demyx a bag of marshmallows.

"Where did you get those?" Xaldin asked.

Xigbar smiled.

"Who wants to gather fire wood?" Leximy asked.

"There's no need," Axel said. He scooped up a pile of Marluxia's flower petals still littering the ground and set them ablaze.

Marluxia grabbed his chest. "I think this is what a heart attack feels like…"

"So it's true! Heartless can get heart attacks!" Saix exclaimed before composing himself once more.

"That's nice dear…" Leximy said, yawning again. "The fire's so warm and pretty…"

Saix smiled.

Demyx reached a long stick over the fire, marshmallows covering from end to end; the group noticed there wasn't any room for him to hold onto it without getting goo on his fingers. But the musician didn't care.

"Demyx, you're going to hurt yourself!" Chelly exclaimed.

"No, I'm going to have lots to eat!" Demyx countered with a smile.

Axel put the burnt flowers down into the fire, then turned to Marluxia. "Want to make some more?" he asked with a smile.

"…you monster," Marluxia hissed.

Leximy looked at Demyx's stick. "I think we need some graham crackers…"

"And…candy!" Xemnas added.

"If by candy, you mean chocolate, then I agree," Leximy said. "We need some sleeping bags, too…or something if we're going to sleep out here. It's starting to get cold."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Saix said, putting his arm around her and looking away casually.

"Psh, like your measly arm could keep her from shivering! I'll take care of you Leximy!" Marluxia exclaimed, grabbing the hem of his robe.

Axel put his hand over Marluxia's. "Now is not the time…"

While Axel wasn't looking, he ripped off his robe and threw it around Chelly's shoulders.

Chelly held the jacket and smiled. "Thanks, I guess I should've worn something warmer than a dress…"

Zexion sat next to Chelly and smirked. "It's okay, I'll take care of you," he said.

Roxas snickered into his palm. Axel took notice of this and turned to follow his gaze. "What the…" he said, storming over to the two.

Marluxia waited for Axel to leave, then ripped off his robe, petals gracefully falling around him, then placed it gently over Leximy's shoulders. "For you, my lady."

Leximy looked over at Chelly from beneath Marluxia's robes, which landed on her head. "We should make a tent out of these…for us, anyway," Leximy said with a smile. "Saix, you can help with the sewing part, right?"

"Anything for you," Saix said, laughing slightly at Marluxia.

Marluxia took a deep breath and remained composed.

"He looks like he's about to cry," Larxene said with a smile. "I can't wait."

Demyx suddenly gasped. "We should tell ghost stories!"

"Didn't we already have enough scary stories at the sleep over?" Roxas asked.

Chelly waved her hand. "Nah, we didn't end up watching Larxene's home movies."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"This one time…at band camp…" Larxene started.

"No, stop! This is too scary!" Leximy interrupted, hiding deeper under Marluxia's robe.

"You went to band camp…?" Chelly asked.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I can't even play an instrument…" Chelly said sadly.

"Aw, Larxene, don't be so mean!" Demyx exclaimed, patting Chelly's shoulder. "I'll teach you how!"

Chelly gasped. "I get private lessons?"

Demyx nodded and smiled.

"Oh gosh…I'd better go buy some ear plugs," Leximy said.

"Please be sure to get a set for everyone," Xigbar said.

"Don't be mean, Xigba~," Luxord said.

"I'll listen to you Chelly," Axel encouraged. "I would love to hear you and Demyx make beautiful music together."

"Oh dear…" Leximy said.

"What?" Axel said, then he realized. "…oh."

"Thanks Axel! Demyx and I will do our best!"

"No wait, I take that back!" Axel amended.

Demyx leaned to Chelly. "He doesn't want you to learn."

Chelly gasped. "How could you, Axel?"

"No, I do want you to learn, but…" Axel said, scratching his head. "I just don't want you to…uh…" He sighed. "Never mind…"

"Okay! I'll play something fun…like…the triangle!"

"Demyx! Your marshmallows are on fire!" Leximy exclaimed.

"Oh no! Hot! Hot!" Demyx yelled, running and flinging around the hot goo of marshmallows.

"No, not my hair!" Marluxia shouted, running around and protecting his head.

"I hope these robes are fireproof…" Leximy said, hiding deeper below Marluxia's robe.

Axel snickered.

"Demyx! Your water!" Xigbar said. "Just put it out!"

Demyx paused and smiled. "Oh yeah! …dance water, dance!" His water clones rose up from the ocean and doused the marshmallows. "All better!"

"But…they're soggy…" Chelly said sadly.

Demyx shrugged. "I spent a long time putting them over that evil fire…the least I can do is put them out of their misery!" He popped one of them in his mouth.

"What do you mean by 'evil' fire?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx simply smiled.

Leximy came out from hiding. "Chelly, tell us a story!" she said with a yawn.

"Yeah, Chelly, tell us a story," Saix agreed.

Zexion put his book down and looked at Chelly. Axel smiled sweetly at her.

"Story time! Story time!" Demyx sang.

Chelly looked around and blushed. "Okay…well, I do have a story, but it's kind of scary…I told this to another group of boys and one girl," she said, glancing at Leximy. "And they were pretty scared…"

Larxene looked at Leximy, then glared at Chelly. "I'd better be the other girl…"

Chelly ignored her. "Anyway, it was a cold night when a group…just like this one, actually, decided it'd be fun to take a trip…"

"Go on! Go on!" Leximy encouraged.

Demyx shivered. "Y-yeah, Chelly, keep going!" he encouraged.

Chelly coughed and continued, "Well, now that I notice it, they all had the same name as this group, too…huh…must be a coincidence. Anyway, they were walking around a beach when they decided to take a rest from a long day. It was getting dark, so they decided to camp out right on the beach. Everything was fine, and everyone was having fun until Demyx turned and noticed the…person Larxene wasn't part of their group anymore. 'Hey, where did Larxene go?' he asked. Everyone looked over and realized she had vanished without a trace. 'Maybe she had to powder her nose?' Marluxia suggested. Everyone agreed at first, but when she didn't come back for a while, they were beginning to think something bad was amiss…"

Leximy grabbed Saix's hand without noticing. "Then what happened?"

Demyx started shaking. "Y-yeah…then what?"

"This is quite the horror tale. Jolly good fun, eh?" Luxord said with a chuckle.

"Well, they agreed to start searching for…Larxene, not knowing where they could've been! When they met back in the middle, they realized Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord had gone missing as well…mostly because they only make special appearances," she said with a knowing nod.

"Did anyone else notice Larxene was missing?" Leximy asked.

An ominous wind blew through the camp site, disturbing the fire, lightning flashed, and a clap of thunder sounded throughout the sky.

Xigbar nodded his head. Demyx whimpered. Saix held Leximy's hand.

"Maybe you should keep going Chelly," Axel suggested. "What happens next?" He scanned their surroundings worriedly.

Chelly continued on, very into her story. "So after they realized they were missing four members of their group, they decided to stay together so no one else would go missing. One brave person stood up, though, and was going to put an end to the foolishness."

"No way…" Roxas said.

Marluxia glanced at Saix, who silently prayed it wasn't him.

"That person was…" Chelly continued.

"Who?" Demyx exclaimed.

"I'm not a brave person!" Leximy said, hiding behind Saix's arm. "Hey, where did everyone go…?"

The group looked around.

"Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord are missing…" Roxas whispered.

"It was actually Vexen who stood up," Chelly pointed at him.

The group turned to see Vexen indeed standing up.

"Uh…I was just going to see if I could go find something…" he said, starting to inch away.

Chelly turned back to the group. "He decided to be the brave one and save the Organization…mostly to gloat because he wanted to feel superior."

Xemnas threw back his head and laughed.

"Then, someone who was worried about Vexen—"

"Stop there," Axel interrupted. "Now we know this is scary. Someone was worried about Vexen?"

Chelly pointed at Zexion who was trying to sneakily follow Vexen.

Axel coughed. "Please, continue."

"Anyway, with that large group gone, the rest were starting to wonder what was going on, and why people were disappearing."

"Maybe we should stop disappearing," Leximy suggested.

"If it was that easy, wouldn't you think everyone would have decided not to disappear…?" Axel pointed out.

"No."

"I agree with Leximy, let's stay together through the rest of this story."

"Hey! Where did Roxas go?" Marluxia asked.

"Perhaps I should find the nonsense behind this," Xemnas said.

"Don't try anything Superior," Saix said, turning to him, then realizing he's gone. "Superior? Not you, too!"

Chelly looked around sadly. "Huh…I didn't notice people were leaving…" she said turning to Axel and cringing. "Is my story really that bad…?"

Axel shook his head. "Just continue…and fast."

"Okay, well, after the group that isn't here now disappeared…that's weird, it's like they're trying to reenact it or something…but that wouldn't work because of the ending…"

"What's the ending?"

"Don't rush such a good story!" Chelly said. "Anyway, there were only a few people left, and the beach was almost pitch black. Saix was worried about Xemnas so he cautiously went into the forest, soon lost behind the thick fog. The ones that already left had no purpose, so they had to go first. And…well..that's when one of the group left decided he'd stay and protect the people left. That was Marluxia."

Marluxia posed proudly.

"But..." Chelly continued. "There was a rumbling in the forest, so when everyone turned there and back, Marluxia was gone without a trace."

"Noo, Marluxia!" Leximy squealed.

"What? I'm still here…" Marluxia said.

"Oh, okay."

"Darn it…" Saix said.

"Wait, what was that?" Leximy asked, looking toward the ocean.

Everyone followed her gaze. Marluxia suddenly screamed. And he was gone.

Chelly laughed and waved her hand. "You guys are pretty good at this. Anyway, the only people left at this point were me, Axel, Leximy, Demyx, and Lexaeus. But, sadly, Demyx lost his cool, and ran off screaming into the distance. Chelly tried to calm him down, telling him everything would be okay, but he got loose in Chelly's grip and ran off into the fog that had recently rolled in. I chased after him, knowing he'd get hurt if he was by himself for too long, and I was soon lost as well. Axel called out her name, ran after her, knowing it was his job to protect her…"

"I can't take it anymore!" Demyx yelled, running into the nearby woods where a fog had appeared.

"Wait, Demy! You didn't hear the rest of my story!" she exclaimed, running after him.

"Chelly!" Axel shouted, running after her.

There was a long, silent pause.

Lexaeus cleared his throat and turned to Leximy.

"She didn't finish her story…" Leximy said sadly.

"I can finish it," Lexaeus said, pulling out a flashlight, and shining it on his face with a laugh. "I'm the killer!"

"What did you do with Lexaeus?" she asked, shaking him.

Lexaeus laughed evilly, then coughed. "Prepare to die!"

Suddenly Saix reappeared. "Keep away from her!" he said, a giant tidal wave coming from the ocean and crashing down on Lexaeus.

"That would be a lot cooler if I didn't get all wet…"

* * *

><p>In the foggy wooded area, Chelly touched a tree, thinking it was Demyx. "Nope, that's not you, either…Demy! Where are you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Walking out of the fog, Axel rejoined Leximy and Saix. "Oh, I guess I made it back…where did everyone else go?"<p>

They heard Marluxia scream.

"Well, at least we know he's alive…" Axel said.

Saix snapped in disappointment.

"What do we do now?" Leximy asked. "I feel lost without the end of that story…"

"We need to find Chelly!" Axel agreed.

Demyx ran out of the woods crying, accidently running into Axel.

"What the…" Axel said, looking down at him. "Demyx?"

Demyx looked up with tears in his eyes, then smiled. "I found the way out! I'm saved!"

"Where's Chelly?"

"I… I don't know!" He started sobbing again.

"That's not going to help…" Axel said with a sigh.

Larxene walked out of the fog holding an ice cream cone, looking at everyone's shocked faces. "What's up?"

"Where did you get that?" Leximy exclaimed.

"I think that's the last question we should be asking right now…" Saix said.

"Silence! Larxene?"

"I got it…at the hotel, over there," she said, pointing. "What's it to you?" She narrowed her eyes.

Saix and Axel looked at Leximy.

"…what? I want some ice cream…"

Saix hit his forehead with his palm.

"To the hotel!"

Axel looked torn between Leximy and the fog. "But…I really should go get Chelly…"

Suddenly Roxas walked out of the fog. "My ice cream senses are tingling…" he said, glancing at Larxene. "Yep, they were spot on."

"Roxas! You need to go get the ice cream for me! I have to go save Chelly!"

"I don't know, Axel…it's not the same if you don't come get it with me…"

"With you or without you, I'm leaving now," Leximy said. "And I can't promise to save you any…but I can promise to eat all of them! Muahaha!"

Axel pulled at his face. "Fine, I'll go!"

"Great!" Leximy said, taking Saix's hand and running toward the hotel.

Roxas smiled. "I knew you wouldn't ditch me."

Axel forced a smile.

"Don't leave me here alone!" Demyx exclaimed, running after the small group.

"I'm going back to the ship," Larxene said, licking her ice cream and walking toward the ship.

* * *

><p>Already at the ice cream shop, Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin sat at a table, enjoying their ice cream.<p>

"I knew it! I knew you guys would be here!" Leximy exclaimed.

"So you didn't want ice cream?" Axel asked.

"Nope! I don't even have any money…Chelly has all mine!"

"Nooo!" Axel screamed.

Marluxia joined in the screaming. "What are we screaming about?" he asked when they stopped.

"This is more horrifying than that story…" Roxas said.

"Ugh…" Axel said, covering his face with his hands. "Chelly is going to kill me…"

"It may even be worse than the other story Chelly told us…"

Demyx glanced nervously at Roxas. "You don't mean…"

Roxas nodded his head slowly.

"What story?" Saix asked, glancing at the two warily.

"It's not anything to bring up…so who has munny?" Roxas asked, looking at the group hopefully.

Xigbar emptied his pockets. "Not I."

"Nor I, unless you can buy ice cream with a pack of cards and these poker chips…" Luxord said.

"Hey, maybe I have something…" Axel said, reaching into his pocket.

"No! Don't even start!" Leximy exclaimed.

"But…I want ice cream…" Axel said.

"Me, too," Roxas said, pouting and looking at Axel.

Axel waited until Leximy looked away and nonchalantly continued feeling in his pockets.

"I…spent all my munny on…important things…" Xaldin said, giving the group a shifty glance.

Xigbar leaned to Luxord. "He bought a saddle for one of the horses."

The two snickered as Xaldin glared at them.

* * *

><p>Chelly glanced up from her cards and looked warily at Cloud Strife and Squall Leonheart. "I see your one hundred…and raise you two hundred," she said, placing the correct number of chips in the middle.<p>

"I'll raise you two hundred fifty," Cloud muttered, putting the chips on top of Chelly's.

"Psh…" Chelly said, waving her hand. "What a small bet."

"I'll raise three hundred," Leon said, chucking his chips on top.

"San…hyakuu*?" Chelly and Cloud exclaimed in synch.

* * *

><p>"Luxord, what is it?" Leximy asked.<p>

"My gambling senses are tingling…fold! Fold! Not the five! They have a flush! Nooo three of a kind!" Luxord exclaimed, continuing yelling random card terms.

"Well, looks like he's finally snapped…" Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

Roxas looked at him. "I'm pretty sure he's snapped many times before this…"

Demyx laughed. "He's funny when he's thinking about cards…"

"What's with everyone's senses tinglin—" Saix paused and looked out the window. "It's a full moon tonight…"

Marluxia walked in with his arms full of flowers. "Sorry, my flower senses were tingling and I found all of these lovely things…" he said, handing them to Leximy. "…for a lovely lady."

"My—" Axel started.

"No! not you, too!" Leximy shouted.

"Run, run away!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Good plan."

Demyx smiled proudly. "I like to think all my plans are good."

"Right, keep thinking that Dem. Now…" he said continuing looking through his pockets, hoping for a little munny for some ice cream.


	13. Robots

_[Disclaimer: ...we obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts...if only we were _that_ good... ;) ]_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_Robots_

Back with Chelly, Cloud, Leon and her continued their game.

"I have three of a kind," Cloud said, smiling a little.

"I have a flush," Leon said, reaching for the chips in the middle.

Chelly set down her cards. "Royal flush!" she said, taking the chips with a triumphant smile.

"Darn it…" Leon said, little emotion in his voice.

"Oh…" Cloud muttered in a monotone.

Chelly stared at the two. "You guys should try breaking the table when this kind of stuff happens…like, darn it!" She punched the table, which broke into two. "Oh…I guess that's why you don't…Well…I think I need to get back now. I need to put all my chips in Axel's pockets…"

The two men nodded at her.

"I'll come back to your Bahaman house another time. Thanks!"

"Sounds good," Cloud said.

Leon nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"The ice cream store is going to close in a few minutes…" the person at the counter said. "Would you like to make a purchase?"<p>

"Hold on! Hold on!" Axel dug in his pockets frantically.

Roxas' eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly Chelly burst through the door, her arms full of chips. "Axel! I need your pockets!"

Roxas turned to her with sparkling eyes. "Chelly!"

Chelly shoved all the chips in Axel's pockets before turning to Roxas with a smile. "Yes?"

"Can you please let us borrow some munny for ice cream?"

"Sure!" she said, handing him a wallet full of munny. "Keep the change…and give us all your ice cream."

"You don't sound that threatening…" Xigbar pointed out.

"Was I supposed to be…? Fine…" Chelly said, taking Xigbar's arrow gun and pointing it at the guy who worked there. "I don't know how to work this thing…but I can pretend like I do!"

The guy looked at the arrow gun nervously. "Y-yes, ma'am," he said, rushing over and started to grab a bunch of ice cream together.

Chelly nodded and tossed Xigbar his arrow guns. "You should use that thing more…it can be threatening."

Xigbar smiled. "I don't usually have to take them out to be threatening."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Leximy sighed and sat down at a table. "This night seems to be dragging on forever."

"What's that? You don't like spending time with us?" Luxord asked.

"Not when it involves nearly being shipwrecked, being transported into an alternate reality, having nearly everyone kidnapped, and threatening a shop keeper with arrow guns…" Leximy listed.

"But that's all fun stuff!" Demyx countered.

"Apparently you're the only one who thinks so, Demy," Axel said.

"Aw…you guys are no fun…"

"I don't know…the alternate reality thing was very intriguing…" Chelly said with a smile, pushing up her imaginary glasses. "The shipwreck part not so much…"

"But I got to be captain for a bit!" Demyx said happily.

"Do you even have any experience driving ships?" Xigbar asked.

"I do now!" Demyx said with a smile.

"Great, another thing for your resume! I'm sure that will land you a great job at a gas station…" Leximy said.

Axel snickered.

"Why would I need a job…?" Demyx asked, looking around at everyone. "Am I being fired from the Organization?"

"No, Demyx, she's just kiddin—"

"I don't want to be jobless! What did I do to deserve this? Was it something Larxene said? She was lying! I haven't done anything wrong!" Demyx sobbed.

"Well, Saix likes to fire people without warning…" Leximy said, glaring at Saix.

"Not this again…" Saix sighed, shaking his head.

Leximy continued glaring.

Demyx ran over and continued sobbing on Chelly's shoulder.

"How could you…" Chelly said, glaring at Saix.

"What? I have not done anything," Saix said, glaring back.

"So much hatred in here…" Axel said.

"It's not healthy…" Xigbar agreed.

The man at the counter looked at everyone nervously. "Umm…here's your…ice cream…"

Axel reached out to take the ice cream, but was beaten by Leximy, who took a bite. Axel's mouth gaped open.

"What? It's rude to gape at people," Leximy said.

"My…ice cream…" Axel said.

Chelly handed him another one of the ice creams with a smile. Axel reached out to take it, then slowly brought his hand back with a suspicious look.

"What…? Is there something wrong with my ice cream…?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"…no…I just…know Roxas wants it more!" he said, pushing Roxas in front of him.

Roxas flashed Axel an annoyed look. "So you want _me_ to be the taste tester…?"

"I'll taste it for you," Leximy said, taking a bite. "Yeah, it's not poison." She took another bite.

"Fatty…" Saix muttered.

Leximy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll bite you!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Chelly looked at Saix suspiciously. "That doesn't sound like him…" she said, leaning to Demyx. "Do you think something's up with Saix?"

Demyx looked up, his eyes completely clear of tears. "I noticed something was up, too!"

"What should we do?"

"Take out a Heartless tracker! See if a Heartless is possessing him!"

"Demyx…technically all of us but Leximy are heart-less…"

"Oh yeah…" Demyx said, snapping his fingers.

"You know I can hear you right…?" Saix said. "And nothing's wrong with me, I was only joking around."

Demyx gasped. "Saix, joking? Something _is_ wrong with him!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Saix, who sighed.

"This is kind of suspicious…" Chelly said.

"I've always known Saix to be just a little…off…" Marluxia said with a smile.

"No one asked you, Marluxia…" Saix said.

"Now, now…everyone, I'm sure Saix is just tired…he does get kind of cranky…" Chelly said.

"I'm not tired, I told you, I was trying to be funny…" Saix said.

"Well, he's no Larxene, but I guess we can just let this one slide…" Leximy said. "Not that joking about a lady's weight is funny…"

"Tell me about it…" Marluxia said, squeezing his waist self-consciously.

"My apologies, I will refrain from doing that in the future," Saix said.

"Huh…how…formal," Chelly pointed out.

"That sounds like our Saix," Demyx said with a roll of his eyes.

Axel smirked. "Well, as fun as this all is…shouldn't we head back to the ship and get some sleep?"

"I have a room here, but you guys are welcome to jog the mile back to the ship," Xigbar said.

Leximy yawned. "I'll be rooming with Xigba~."

"Great, we can share a bed, love," Luxord offered.

"That's creepy, but I'm tired, so I'll take it."

Saix looked slightly crestfallen.

"Um…Leximy…" Chelly said, opening a portal. "We don't need to jog…"

Axel put his arm around Chelly's shoulder. "Let's go back to our room, okay?" he said with a wink.

"No, I was going to go to Zexion's room," Chelly replied sarcastically.

Zexion walked over and took her hand. "You heard her," he said, challenging Axel's glare.

"Sounds like a plan," Leximy said, narrowing her eyes at Saix. "I'll be taking Vexen's bed."

Marluxia's eyes turn into hearts.

"That means I'll have to move my robot…" Vexen said thoughtfully.

"Awkward…" Roxas said.

Chelly coughed and looked around. "So ship, let's go, yes?"

"Yeah, before we hear any more embarrassing things about the people we live with…" Axel agreed.

"Don't you want to know the gossip?" Demyx asked.

"Not when it comes to stuff like that…"

"Hm…you may have a point…" Demyx agreed with a yawn.

* * *

><p>Walking onto the ship, Vexen smiled at Saix. "So I guess we'll be rooming together, buddy."<p>

"What are you talking about? You're sleeping in the hall," Saix said, walking faster to get away from him, but not before turning back to him and saying, "And don't call me 'buddy'."

"This is very unfortunate….I don't have a pillow…or a blanket…will you keep me warm robot?"

"Cannot compute…" the robot replied, running faster to get away from him.

Chelly looked at Axel. "I hope we'll be able to do lots of fun stuff tomorrow!"

"I'm sure we will," Axel said with a smile.

"We've got to go horseback riding! No! Mini golf! NO! ICE SKATING!" Demyx exclaimed, obviously having trouble making up his mind.

Vexen smiled. "I'm good at that."

"This is going to be so great," Marluxia said, holding Leximy's hand and skipping. "We can paint each other's nails, and have girl talk, and eat ice cream, and…and watch romantic comedies!"

Leximy laughed. "Is this what you fantasize about when you think of sharing a room with me? How cute."

Marluxia gave a soft laugh.

"You're such a girl," Axel said.

"Aw, Axel, no need to be rude, he's just expressing his inner…Marly," Chelly defended.

Marluxia smiled proudly, then it faded. "Wait…is that a bad thing?" he asked, looking at Chelly suspiciously.

Chelly turned to Zexion. "So what are you reading?"

Zexion glanced at her, then quickly shut his book. "Nothing interesting. So, to my room, then?" He smiled.

"Huh?" Chelly asked, rubbing her eyes and looking at Axel. "I'm sleeping with Zexion now?"

Axel paused and stared at her.

"Axel…?" she repeated, then looked up at him.

"No, you're coming to _our_ room."

"I heard you say you were sleeping with Zexion…" Leximy said.

"Yeah, me, too," Marluxia said.

"Ha! I have witnesses! Don't try and lie to her, Axel," Zexion said.

Axel glared at Leximy and Marluxia. Leximy smiled proudly.

"Let's go Chelly," Zexion said, holding out his hand to her.

Chelly yawned and took his hand, then Axel's. "Let's go."

"What?" Axel and Zexion exclaimed in synch.

Chelly looked up at them confused. "Axel can't sleep all by himself…I know he'll never admit it, but sometimes he's scared like Demyx," she said with a knowing nod.

Demyx nodded with big, puppy dog eyes. "The darkness can be scary…"

"What? I do not get scar—" Axel paused. "Actually, you're right, Chelly…I do." He flashed a quick smile at Zexion when Chelly looked away.

"Lexaeus can stay in our room," Chelly said, glancing at Lexaeus who nodded.

"Musical rooms!" Demyx sang. "…I say Larxene stays out in the hallway!"

"No, I don't want her in my room!" Vexen whined.

"Ooh, scandalous, Chelly, sharing a bed with a boy," Leximy said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm all man," Axel said, running his fingers along his chest.

"Who says she's sharing with Axel?" Zexion asked with a laugh. "There's not enough room on his bed, anyway. Not with that fatty sleeping on there. Plus, he drools. A lot. I don't think she wants spit in her hair, right Chelly?"

"So I have to share a bed…?"

Demyx pat her head. "You're too small to have one all to yourself."

Chelly pretended to cry. "Yeah, I just don't like to admit it…"

"So? What's it going to be?" Axel asked.

"I'll decide when we get to the room…" Chelly said with a yawn. "Or you two can just pick for me…I just want to sleep…"

"Yeah, don't make this difficult for her, why don't you two just share a bed? Let her have her own," Leximy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Marluxia said, smiling at Leximy as he tried his best to keep her happy.

"Does it seem weird to anyone else that we've been walking around for a long time and we're still not at our rooms? I thought we got on and our rooms were right there…where are we?"

"We've been on the ship for a while…but our rooms are on the other side of the ship from the entrance," Chelly said, pointing down the hall. "It's right there."

She yawned. Then everyone yawned.

"I love how that works!" she said with a smile.

Everyone split up and went to their new respective rooms.

* * *

><p>"Okay, where should we start?" Marluxia asked.<p>

Leximy yawned. "I don't know…I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep…" She sat on the bed.

"Oh, okay, that's fine, too," Marluxia replied, looking at her expectantly.

"Are you going to sing me to sleep? Saix does…"

"Okay, hm…wait, what? Saix sings to you?"

"No."

"…"

"I miss Saix…" Leximy sighed. "I want to go back and sleep in my room…"

"But…but…"

* * *

><p>Sitting outside of Saix's room, Vexen sighed. "I want my room back…" He hit his head against the door.<p>

"Knock it off," came Saix's voice from inside.

* * *

><p>In Axel and Chelly's real room, Lexaeus looked around and smiled at the silence.<p>

* * *

><p>In Zexion's room, Axel and Zexion, in their pajamas, turn to Chelly, who sat comfortably on the ground against a wall.<p>

"So, Chelly, ready for bed?" Zexion asked, patting next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, are you ready?" Axel asked, glaring at Zexion.

"I think so…hey! I have a good idea! Get off the beds."

The two got off and Chelly pushed the two beds together, lying in the middle of them. Axel and Zexion glare at each other and cautiously sat down on the end of the bed. Slowly they laid down on both sides of her.

"There were three on the bed," Zexion began to sing. "And the little one said, roll over, roll over."

He rolled over and Axel was pushed off the bed.

"Are you serious?" Axel called from the floor.

* * *

><p>"I want to go back to my room…will you walk me there? I don't know how to get back…" Leximy said.<p>

"No, I'm going to bed, you're stuck here," Marluxia said.

"But…fine," Leximy said, crossing her arms and rolling over on the bed, turning away from him.

Marluxia smiled triumphantly, then pouted. "Aw, Leximy, don't be like that…I'm much more fun than Saix."

* * *

><p>In Zexion's room, Chelly paused and turned to Zexion. "Wait, you're not the little one…"<p>

Zexion coughed. "Compared to the rest of the Organization guys I am."

Axel stood up and got back on the bed, glaring over Chelly at Zexion. "How about we just go to bed?"

"We should play a word game!" Chelly suggested.

"Like what?" Zexion asked.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one always reading…" Chelly pointed out.

* * *

><p>In Saix's room, the lone member paced around his room nervously. "I wonder how Leximy's doing…maybe I should go check on her…" He opened his door, causing Vexen to fall backwards.<p>

"I knew it! You do care!" Vexen exclaimed, scrambling to get to his feet.

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine," Saix said, closing the door before Vexen could get in.

* * *

><p>In Marluxia's room, Leximy pouted and stared at the wall. "Saix is way more fun than you…he lets me style his hair, and he gets mad when I don't clean up the room, and gives me tips on crocheting, and talks about dogs on the boat…and…and…" Leximy's eyes welled up with tears. "I miss Saix!"<p>

"Well you can see him in the morning…" Marluxia grumbled.

Leximy sighed and gently fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Standing by his door with his hand on the knob, Saix had a look of uncertainty on his face. "Well…maybe I should check…just to be safe…" He swiftly opened then shut the door, making his way to Marluxia's room.<p>

Vexen looked up, realizing he lost another chance to get inside. "Ugh…wait! Lexaeus has a room all to himself…" he said, standing up and running to Chelly and Axel's room.

* * *

><p>Chelly sighed. "You two can't play a word game properly…we should get some shut eye now…"<p>

"Yeah, I think that'd be best," Axel said. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…"

The other two gave weak little nods.

Axel turned to the side, facing away from the other two, Zexion turned the other way, and the two fell asleep. Chelly closed her eyes, but reopened them shortly. "Why can't I sleep…?"

* * *

><p>Saix got halfway to Marluxia's room, and then decided to turn around. "I can't give them the satisfaction…"<p>

Lexaeus passed Saix in the hall.

"Yeah, you, too?" Saix asked.

"…"

"I know the feeling…" Saix replied, walking away.

Lexaeus walked back to his room, accidently locking Vexen out of yet another room. Vexen bit his lip, holding his tears back as he fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>Marluxia hovered over Leximy, creeper-esque and watched Leximy sleep, who continued her slumber completely unaware.<p>

* * *

><p>Saix paced in the hallway. "My berserker senses are tingling." He sniffed the air. "Someone's being a creeper…" He ran down the hallway to where Vexen was silently dry sobbing. "You! What is this nonsense?"<p>

"You!" Vexen exclaimed, standing up. "Give me the key to your room!" He gave him his signature creepy look.

Saix, with no expression, gave him the key, to which Vexen grabbed and ran for the room.

Xemnas walked by with a bucket of ice. "What are you doing out here, Saix?"

"Superior…? I'm just…I got locked out of my room…" Saix said.

"Oh…I'd invite you in mine, but it's…taken…"

There was an awkward pause.

"Alright, have a good night then."

"Night…"

* * *

><p>Huddled in the cabinet under the television in one of the rooms, Demyx held his knees to his chest. "It's so dark in here…where am I? How did I get in here? Why can't I feel my feet?"<p>

Larxene filed her nails with a knife while watching Bridal Plasty* on the television Demyx sat under. "Some day…I'm going to marry a ninja, and finally get the breast reduction surgery I've always wanted…"

"What's that scary voice? Am I in…hell?" he whispered, then quietly sobbed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leximy yawned and, when she stretched, she hit Marluxia in the face. "What? Marluxia?"<p>

"Ow!" Marluxia grabbed his face and fell off the bed.

"What were you doing so close?"

"I…wasn't…what?"

"Were you…doing my hair?" She felt her hair. "It feels so wavy and soft!"

"…uh, yeah, totally…" Marluxia said, flipping his hair as a nervous lying habit.

* * *

><p>Lying sprawled out in the middle of the hallway, Saix slept soundly.<p>

* * *

><p>Zexion and Axel stretch and woke to realize Chelly wasn't there. "What did you do with her? Me? It was you!" they said in synch, pointing accusingly at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chelly knocked on Leximy's door. "Oh Leximy~! Marluxia! Wake up! We've got breakfast made downstairs!" she said, stepping over Saix as she went next door.<p>

Larxene opened the door next door. "Oh, it's you, Chelly…I was hoping for my ninja of love…" Her voice trailed off. "Hey, you look really awful; those bags under your eyes look disgusting."

Demyx laughed from under the television. "Man that Larxene…she's evil, but hilarious."

Chelly glared at her. "I heard Demyx's voice…"

"Yes! I'm locked in here!" Demyx cried.

"…but then again, I thought I heard him help Larxene make fun of me, so that's probably not the Demyx I know," she said, closing the door.

"What? Nooo!"

Chelly moved onto Lexaeus' door.

"…"

"…"

Lexaeus nodded and closed the door.

Chelly moved onto her room and knocked.

"You get it," Zexion said.

"You really should…you're better at that sort of thing," Axel said.

"I'm busy."

"Your book is upside down."

"You can read upside down if you're intelligent enough. Apparently you are not."

"Maybe it's Chelly. You should answer it."

They paused before jumping for the door.

Chelly took a step back as they almost fall out the door. "Um…hello?"

"It's you!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Where did you go?" Axel asked.

"I got up…earlier?" she glanced down at her Hello Kitty watch. "It's already two in the afternoon…and I couldn't sleep…"

"So it's lunch now?" Axel asked.

Chelly nodded.

Zexion looked down. "Why is Saix on the ground…?"

"That's not Saix," Axel said with a shake of his head. "It's one of Vexen's creepy sex robots."

"…no…no I'm pretty sure that's Saix."

* * *

><p>Down at lunch, everyone sat down at a nicely decorated table.<p>

"Saix, you look pale, do you have a hangover?" Leximy asked. "Xigba~ was supposed to make sure you didn't drink past your limit." She turned to Xigbar and whispered, "He's part of a long line of chronic alcoholics."

Saix picked up a banana and tried to peel it.

"I know that," Xigbar said, waving his hand, before mumbling, "Why didn't I know that…?"

As she cut into her pancakes, Chelly asked, "How do you know his family, Leximy? Did you meet them?"

Marluxia stopped moving with his spoon halfway to his mouth, which was wide open.

Saix gave a slight nod.

Marluxia dropped his spoon, still frozen.

"Oh that must have been nice. You guys really must be so close."

Marluxia fell out of his chair.

"What's gotten into him…?" Chelly asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Saix and I go wayyy back. We grew up together. In fact, he's my brother," Leximy said.

Marluxia began to cry. "Wait…" He stopped crying. "He's your brother? That means…"

"It means we're moving to Alabama," Saix finished.

"I don't get it," Demyx said, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You're too young, Demy," Axel said.

"She's joking," Xigbar said.

"Phew," Marluxia said, picking up his chair.

"They're actually lovers," Xigbar corrected.

Marluxia fell over again, almost knocking over the table.

"Someone please take care of that…he's causing a scene!" Chelly exclaimed.

Everyone looked around and realized they were the only group in the room.

"It's because you guys got up so late…everyone else already had breakfast…"

Zexion flipped through his book. "I don't understand how you haven't noticed this sooner, Marluxia," he said.

"Noticed what?"

Leximy took Saix's hand in her own. "We're going to have a baby."

Marluxia pulled the table cloth expertly out from under the dishes and wrapped himself up in it like a caterpillar.

"You're what? But Chelly and I were supposed to have the first Organization love child!" Axel exclaimed.

Chelly gasped really loudly.

Everyone paused.

Chelly exhaled. "Um…no?"

"Oh I get it," Axel said, winking at her.

Chelly blinked at him.

"Whoa! That was a double wink at the same time!" Demyx said.

"Chelly wants to keep it a secret," Axel said, patting her stomach. "It's okay, they're all ready to find out."

Zexion pulled out a book on Pro-Choice.

"Whoa, Chelly's going to have a baby?" Leximy asked. "But she's so young!"

"But you and Saix…" Marluxia started.

"I'm not having a baby! I meant we're getting a puppy! It's going to be our baby…"

Saix nodded.

"So in a sense…Saix will be the one giving birth—" Xigbar said.

"Actually, male puppies don't give birth to new puppies," Demyx pointed out, holding a finger as though he was teaching the group something.

"Whoa, Demyx! Who told you that?" Chelly asked.

Demyx started to point at Vexen, who looked away. "Uh…everyone knows…?"

"Oh, okay…but…I thought Saix didn't like puppies…"

"SAIX IS A PUPPY!" Demyx exclaimed.

There was a pause.

"I do not take back that statement."

"Why am I a puppy…?" Saix asked.

"Because of your tail," Leximy explained.

"I do not have a tail."

"Not anymore, since you got it removed."

"I never had a tail."

"You don't need to lie Saix, you're among friends."

Demyx began stroking Saix's head. "Good puppy! Would you like a treat?" He held up a scrap of sausage.

Saix glared at him, then reluctantly took the sausage.

"That's a good boy."

Marluxia smirked.

"I get the feeling Saix isn't happy…" Chelly said.

"He's a man, he can take care of himself," Axel said with a shrug.

Marluxia couldn't help but laugh a little.

"He likes it best when you rub his belly," Leximy said.

Demyx reached out. Saix pulled out his claymore.

"Bad puppy!" Demyx said.

"I'm sorry, there are no animals allowed on this cruise," the waiter said.

"Oh, looks like we'll have to kick Saix out," Marluxia said.

"It's time to RTC, anyway…" Saix said angrily.

"But wait! Where's Xemnas? We can't leave without my father!" Leximy said.

* * *

><p>In front of the ship, Xemnas had attached himself like a mermaid, his arms outstretched.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Chelly smiled. "We're home! Well…some of us are…" she glanced at Leximy. "Since some of us don't have a room…"<p>

Saix glared at Chelly.

"It's true…this isn't really my home," Leximy said, looking off into the distance. "I should probably go back to my farm."

"Leximy…don't go," Saix muttered.

"Saix?" Leximy said, pressing his nose.

_Beep._

Leximy gasped. "You're not Saix! You're one of Vexen's creepy sexy robots! …do you want to come live at my farm with me?"

Axel gave her a disgusted look. "What?"

"Did you ever see Zettai Kareshi*? Don't have such a dirty mind! He's going to cook and clean for me and get a job to pay my bills! It'll be great," Leximy said, taking Saix Robot's hand.

Saix opened a portal for the two. "Well…visit us when you can…"

Chelly waved. "Don't be a stranger! Don't forget game night once a week!"

"Game night?" Larxene exclaimed. "I've never been invited to one of these?"

"Because no one likes you, man," Demyx said, running away.

"Quick! Run, run away, Leximy!"

"Beep…boop…beep…" Marluxia did the robot into the room. "Leximy, take me with you, I'm a robot, too. See!"

"I don't need more than one robot lover, silly!" Leximy said.

Saix nodded. "I'm all the man she'll ever need," he said, pointing to his robot counterpart.

"Bye real Saix!" Leximy said, waving. "Come along robot Saix."

She took his hand and blew a kiss to everyone before disappearing through the portal.

Axel put a hand on Chelly's shoulder. "That was fun. I bet you already miss her, huh?"

Chelly wiped her tearless eyes. "Yeah…but we'll see her…next Friday for game night!"

Vexen walked out and looked around. "Has anyone seen my Saix robot…?"

~END~


End file.
